Say Uncle
by Accio Lucius
Summary: What if Jack and Maddie had an older daughter? Roslynne Fenton,  OC,  takes up residence with "Uncle" Vlad. What awaits her is not what she expected.
1. Arrival

**AN**: It seems that most DP fanfics revolve around Vlad/Danny pairings. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I wanted Vlad to have some different company. I created an OC to stick in, not being comfortable or favorable enough to choose any of the shows female characters.

Enjoy. :)

Edit - 11/26/12 - Revising and editing chapters up to 15 or so.

**Chapter 1**

"_Dear Family, _

_I hope you all had a great vacation and actually got the rest and relaxation you've all been so desperately wanting. I wish I could have tagged along, but I was right; having this time to myself has really been good for me. This brings me to the point of the letter. _

_Mom, Dad, I know you both are trying to give the best advice you can as parents, but I need to get away from it all. I wish I could make you two understand that I do want to go to college and get on with my life, but it's just that I'm not entirely sure what it is I want to do yet. And all the ghost business, I'm sick of it. There are new ones popping up every day, and I'm so tired of putting up with it. I'm an adult now, going on twenty-one years old, and can make decisions on my own, so I've decided to move out. _

_You might not like the idea Mom, but I've decided to stay with Uncle Vlad for the time being. You two may not be the friends you were during your college years, but he's become someone that I can call a friend, and no Dad, I'm not looking for another father. You two are my parents, and I would never change that. _

_As for how long I'm staying, I can't say for sure, but I promise to keep in contact. You have my cell number as well, so don't be afraid to call. Just please don't be too upset when you do. _

_Mom, Dad, Jazz, Danny, I'll miss you guys. _

_Love, Roz."_

_XxX_

Roslynne Fenton sat parked in her lime-green Bug. It was dark, but she had successfully made her way through the Colorado woods, and now found herself staring at Vlad Masters' mountain chalet. She had never visited it before, and without the flickering light of a fireplace, she would have mistaken it for empty. Roz in fact had only come face-to-face with Vlad once, and that was during her family's stay at his Wisconsin castle-like mansion leading up to her parent's college reunion several months ago. It had been a complete disaster, and the tension between Vlad and her father had returned, but Roz had found the time before chaos started to get to know Mr. Masters.

Vlad had developed the nickname "Uncle Vlad" from her younger siblings Danny and Jazz. He saw himself as somewhat of a god parent to them, even though the intentions were not entirely loving. Roz on the other hand had a different view of him and was glad to have developed a solid friendship with her parent's old friend, but loved to jokingly call him Uncle Vlad now and again.

Her contact with Vlad had become almost constant. Roz often called him for condolence when her parents were driving her up the wall. He was a busy man, but he always had the time to talk to his favorite young Fenton. Sometimes though, the tables were turned.

Everyone in the family, minus her father, knew Vlad still had feelings for her mother. Her younger brother Danny had briefly told her about the time he and their mother had found themselves stumbling into the same area she now sat. Vlad had flat-out asked her mother Maddie to leave her husband for him, therefore spoiling their friendship. While Roz didn't agree with Vlad's motives, she knew all he wanted was for someone to love him, and listened to him whenever he needed someone to talk to. Her mother referred to her fondness of him "disrespectful" in her father's defense.

Roz pulled her key from the ignition and grabbed her purse. Her bags were left in the car. She had not notified Vlad of her visit and hoped he didn't have company. According to Danny though, Vlad's personality perfectly matched that of a loner.

She hurried to the door as the cold air whipped through her dark red hair. Her thin white t-shirt and equally thin red jacket was less than suitable for the new climate that surrounded her. With a shaking hand, she quickly jabbed the doorbell button.

What a sight, Roz thought as she waited for the sound of the door handle turning, a runaway asking the rich man to take her in**.**

Within just a few seconds, Vlad slowly parted the doors enough to view his late night visitor. "Roslynne!" he said enthusiastically, pushing the doors aside. His bright eyes noticed that she was shivering and rushed her inside.

"I hope I'm not showing up at a bad time." Roz said as she walked inside. As usual, Vlad's hair was neatly tied back, but his suit jacket had been replaced with a white evening robe.

"Not at all." Vlad ushered Roz into the foyer he'd occupied minutes ago. "I don't suppose I have to ask why you're here." He frequently reminded Roz that she was more than welcome to visit him when her nerves were on end.

Roz sat down on a dark red sofa, as close to the fireplace as she could get. She took a minute to take in all the animal pelts and trophies that "decorated" the room. "It hasn't been so bad lately, but that's only because the school semester's coming to an end, so Danny and Jazz have been on their minds a bit more."

"Then what made you decide to leave?" Vlad asked as he sat down beside her.

She shrugged. "The usual, but I've been wanting to for some time now," Roz replied. "I was dreading to hear what my parents had to say."

Vlad draped his arm over the back of the couch. "And just what did they have to say?"

Roz bit her lip as she smiled sheepishly. "Well...I won't find out until they all come home from their camping trip and find my letter."

"Roslynne..." Vlad started in a drawling tone. He turned to her and grinned. "Your mother's not going to be the slightest bit happy about that." The two shared a smile.

"She's rarely ever happy about anything I do," Roz playfully scoffed. "She's even gotten a habit of comparing me to Jazz. She's apparently the perfect little angel that I never was."

Roz clenched her jaw as she updated Vlad on the recent occasions she had been compared to her younger sister. Vlad simply sat quietly and listened, just like he always did.

While the two sisters were both social and cared deeply for their academics, Roz had often been the one guilty of breaking curfew or being in the middle of the next round of high school drama. Recently, Roz had been taking heat for not spending enough time at home. If she wasn't working extra hours at the bookstore, she was spending time with her remaining friends in Amity Park. Her two best friends were away at college.

"Would you like to go to bed?" Vlad suddenly asked later as Roz began to lapse into a fit of yawns.

Her heavy-lidded eyes were directed to a grandfather clock in a corner of the room. She had been talking for nearly an hour. And she had never been interrupted. Vlad had always been patient with her; it was one of the things she liked most about him. She grinned quickly before turning to him and nodding.

Bracing the cold once again, Roz quickly helped Vlad in retrieving her belongings from her car. They walked in silence as she followed Vlad upstairs to the bedrooms. Like his home in Wisconsin, Vlad's cabin had far too many rooms for a single person. He stopped and opened the door to a room with blood-red furnishings.

"I know it's not as large as the room you had during your last visit with me, but I think you'll find it suitable," Vlad said as he entered the room. He turned and smirked at her in a joking manner.

Roz almost rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're too funny." The room was almost twice as large as her own room back home, and it included a private bathroom.

"Why, thank you Roslynne," Vlad chuckled slightly. He placed what bags he had at the foot of the room's large bed.

Roz repeated his actions and then sat at the edge of the bed. Her fingers instantly dug into the thick plush of the comforter. It took her back to her first night in Wisconsin. Grinning to herself, she picked up one of the bags and pulled out a black journal and pen.

Vlad was at the door and ready to leave her to herself when he heard her rummaging through her bags. "Do you want me to help you unpack?" he asked.

Roz kicked off her shoes and lay down across the bed. She flipped through the ruffled used pages until she found a clean one. "No, I'll do it tomorrow. I'm going straight to bed after I finish writing."

After turning and failing to leave again, Vlad looked back at her. "Roslynne?"

"Hmm?" She stopped writing to look up at him. Her green eyes were tired, but they also expressed the happiness she now felt.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

Half smiling, Roz joked, "I guess until you decide to throw me out." When Vlad didn't reply and took a deep, silent breath, she returned to her journal and turned serious. "Why, how long can I stay?"

Vlad grinned quickly. "As long as you want to. I don't want you to think you _have_ to go home."

"I'll hold you to that," the young woman replied with a smirk. "But you should know I don't want it to be anytime soon. I'm not here strictly because I wanted to get away from home. I'd like to catch up with you, face to face."

Vlad cocked his head while his hand lingered on the door handle. He almost had a look disbelief on his face. "I'm happy to hear you say that," he nearly laughed.

"Well, you're kind of my only rich friend, so…" Roz joked as she continued with her writing. She stole a glance at Vlad, who gave her a mock-scolding look. "But seriously," she laughed before her tone changed, "you're a good friend…and you just sound so lonely sometimes."

An awkward silence fell between the two then. Roz knew she was right, and even though they were indeed good friends, she also knew Vlad wouldn't openly admit to it. He shared some of his feelings with her, but not all of them.

However, she was surprised when the man whispered, "I am." The sadness in his voice was apparent.

Roz's eyes quickly snapped up to catch his own, but they were looking toward the floor. She knew the reason, and it was quite an awkward one. Putting her book down, Roz scooted back to the edge of the bed. She started to get up, but instead she curled her fists into the bed. After almost of year of electronic comforting, she was reluctant to give the man a physical sign.

"Don't worry," she started as a smirk appeared on her face, "I'll badger you enough."

"_Badger_," Vlad almost laughed as his eyes finally looked up. "Heaven help me if you are as tiresome as your brother."

Roz snorted a laugh as the tension quickly left the room. The two shared a warm smile before she started to yawn once again. Vlad took it as his cue.

"Well then, I'll see you in morning. Sleep well," Vlad said as he finally opened the door to leave.

"Thank you, Vlad." Roz said softly as he stepped into the hall.

After the door was closed behind him, Vlad let his hand linger on the handle. "No, thank you Roslynne."


	2. Sleep Well?

**Chapter 2**

"_Roslynne," Vlad purred as he ran his thumb over her lips, "what's holding you back?"_

Roz's eyes shot open as her dream quickly ended. She looked around for a second, panicked by the strange shadows in the room, but then remembered where she was. No doubt she would dream about Vlad; it had been quite a big day for her. But, what exactly was she dreaming about?

She was now wide awake, but her bedside clock told her it was only a few minutes past three.

The cold air whizzing by outside made her snuggle deeper into her luxurious bed. Not that Roz needed an extra reason to cuddle with the plush and satin that surrounded her. She closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep, hoping the dream wouldn't keep her awake.

The next morning Roz sat slumped in her chair at the dining table, yawning repeatedly. She had no problem getting back to sleep after her dream, but it felt otherwise. The dim lighting of the room certainly wasn't helping her drowsiness either.

Roz bent over her bowl of cereal, playing with it more than eating it. Every now and again her green eyes would shift to an enormous moose buck, whose head was mounted to the wall across from her. Its shiny black eyes stared down at her.

"Sleep well?" Vlad asked her as he swiftly came into the room.

He sipped at his coffee as he sat down opposite her and unfolded the paper. Roz cocked her head. Surely the owner of numerous technological businesses didn't still read an actual newspaper? But unsurprisingly, he was already well dressed for the day. Unlike Roz, who sat in her tank top and lounge pants pajama set, black slacks, a dark gray shirt and a deep red vest topped off the man across from her.

"It could have been better," Roz replied, straightening her posture.

Intrigued by her tone, Vlad looked at her over the edge of his paper. "You're not ready to go back home, are you?"

"Not a chance," she laughed as she looked back at him. The quick creasing of his eyes told her he flashed a smile behind the paper. "I had a strange dream wake me up, is all."

"What about?"

Roz stared at him as he continued to read the paper. The question was quick and sounded almost anxious, but Vlad showed no physical sign that his interest was piqued. "I don't remember it now," she lied. "It's annoying when that happens."

Vlad didn't need to know he was the subject of her dream, especially when it involved _whatever_ it was that happened. Roz quickly rubbed her lips together.

'Very," Vlad commented dryly as he put down his paper. "I'm on vacation right now until the start of next year, by the way. I'm all yours for now."

Roz grinned, but paused before she could reply. She hadn't actually thought about what she would do with her time once she got here. She shared this with Vlad.

"Oh, Roslynne, how flattering," he said in a mock tone as he touched his heart. "I didn't know you missed me that much."

Roz snickered as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Hey, you're the one trying to hide the fact you're blatantly asking me to spend time with you."

The man cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, but a faint grin pulling at the corning of his mouth gave him away. "You caught me," Vlad sighed as she continued to laugh. "I was planning on going golfing later. Want to give it a try?"

Roz was reluctant. Aside from putt-putt golf, she had never played before. Remembering the cold wind from the night before also worried her. But she couldn't say no to Vlad. It would be interesting to spend time with him while he wasn't distracted by a college reunion or her mother.

Once outside, Roz's mood completely changed. It was sunny and only the slightest bit chilly. What Vlad failed to mention before their short drive to the course, was that the golf course was Vlad's own private property.

He's so alone, she sadly thought as they walked to their first tee. But at the same time, as Roz looked over the vast space of land, she was also impressed. Sometimes she forgot just who Vlad was.

"Are you serious?" Vlad asked, laughing. "That's your stance?"

"I've never played before," Roz shot back while trying to restrain a laugh of her own.

"Here," said Vlad as he came up behind her. He reached around Roz to get her into position, putting his hands over hers. Roz couldn't help but breath in his scent. It was very alluring. He moved one of her hands lower along the club and he tapped at her feet.

"Your legs are too close together, and you may want to bend your knees just a bit."

Roz awkwardly spread her feet apart, while Vlad's set just outside hers. His weight shifted and arms closed in around her as he guided her through a proper swing. Vlad gently stepped away from her as they watched the ball fly through the air.

"There you go," Vlad said as the ball landed perfectly in the green.

Roz, however, was no longer paying attention to the ball. She was distracted by a strange fluttering feeling in her stomach. As Vlad's scent floated away from her, a faint breeze also left her now uncovered body cold.


	3. Vampires

**Chapter 3**

_Red eyes glowed down at her. She wanted to run, but her legs would not move._

_A pale figure came toward her and whispered into her ear. Its breath was icy against her neck, making her shiver. _

Roz consciously strained to hear what the figure was saying, but it was like it was not talking at all.

_The figure continued to linger around her neck. It put its hands on the sides of her shoulders. It was like ice was touching her bare skin. As she tried to pull away, the figure slowly ran its mouth up her neck to still her. She could now feel her body warming up and closed her eyes._

_After a moment the figure paused with its mouth resting on her neck. When it parted its lips it slowly and gently sunk its fangs into her neck. With a gasp she stood on her tiptoes and arched her back. The figure's reaction was a quick clamping of its jaws deeper into her neck._

Roz awoke with a gasp of both pleasure and pain. She quickly sat up and put a hand to her neck. There was no blood or wound, but she could swear there was a strange sensation.

Her eyes darted around the room in panic. The dream was startling, but the disturbing part was that Roz realized that the figure seemed familiar. She knew she had seen it before. But where?

She turned on a lamp and searched for a pencil and paper. She was going to make sure she would remember this dream in the morning. Karma would surely make her forget it after lying to Vlad about the previous one.

Roz quickly jotted down the events of the dream. Below that she sketched the figure the best she had seen it.

She drew a basic outline of a face. The eyes were left blank, but noted that they were solid red. Then, the fangs. She wouldn't be forgetting those.

Roz sat for a moment trying to remember other details of her "vampire".

She now drew a basic male body, remembering it had a cloak and high collar. She thought the colors were white and red. Black gloves that felt like vinyl. Or was it leather? Roz rolled her eyes at her teeny bopper dream character coming to life.

The hair was black, and it was raised into the air almost resembling a "V".

"_V. Vampire. How childish," _Roz thought.

"_Wait a second. Vampire, Dracula, __**Vlad**__ Dracula. Vlad Masters…"_

Roz shook her head as she finished shading the figure's hair.

"_How crazy would I have to be to think…" _her thought trailed off as she looked at her finished project.

She laid the paper and pencil on the table and reluctantly turned off the light. Yes, most women fantasized about vampires, but this didn't feel appealing at all. Roz then remembered how she reacted in the dream. She had liked it. But, it was still just a dream.

_Blackness gave way to a new image. The figure was very close to her face. Light from an unknown source shone on the fangs as it slowly parted its lips. They met hers and gave her the same icy feeling as before. _

_She instantly gave in, feverishly kissing the vampire back. Her tongue caught on the fangs several times. She eventually directed her attention towards them, slowly dragging her tongue across them. _

_The vampire almost sucked the breath from her as it started to suck on her bleeding tongue. _

_Wanting them in her neck again, she started to tug at her shirt._

The image faded before her subconscious gave her what she wanted. Roz gently whimpered in her sleep.

_Like a light switch, the image had returned. The vampire had her bare neck in its mouth. _

_Her body went numb with cold as the vampire's bare hips and torso met hers. She breathed loudly and dug her nails into its bare back as he continued to bite her. _

_Heat then shot through her as the vampire eagerly entered her body. It made its first vocal utterance when grunts escaped its lips as it drove into her._

_Her body kept getting hotter and hotter, finally breaking out in a sweat. She cried out in silence as the vampire lifted her hips with its force. _

_The vampire growled against her neck as it came to orgasm inside her. It began to almost brutally thrust inside her, wanting to send her over the edge._

_Her back shot into the air as she screamed with a blinding orgasm._

Roz screamed and scrambled to sit up as she awoke. She was extremely dizzy and covered in sweat.

"Just a dream", she told herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Just a dream."

She jumped as there was an anxious knock at her door.

"Roslynne?" Vlad asked as he slowly opened her door. "I heard you screaming."

He saw her shaken appearance and came to sit on the edge of her bed. "Another dream?" he asked when he saw she couldn't speak.

Roz nodded.

"What about?" Vlad moved closer to her to push her hair away from her face.

She certainly couldn't tell him this, either. Her legs were still shaking, and her panties were slightly wet.

"I can't tell you," she quickly told him. "But I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

Roz flashed an awkward grin at him to reassure him.

"If you're sure," Vlad said as he slowly started to leave. "I'm sorry you can't seem to sleep well here, Roslynne."

She started to settle back into bed. "I'm sure I'll get used to it soon."

Vlad then bit her goodnight and returned to his room. Roz hoped he hadn't been able to tell the nature of her waking scream, because he was surely able to guess what she as dreaming about if he had.

She rubbed at her neck as she tried to get rid of a now present anxious feeling inside her. Her blood pumped heavily between her legs. Embarrassed with herself, she dove deep into her blankets trying to hide her flushed face from no one in particular.

Early the next morning, Roz found a scanner to upload her sketch of her vampire to her laptop. She edited it to remove the notes of the dream.

She opened up a blank email addressed to her bother Danny. She attached the sketch to the email.

"_Hi, Danny. I don't know quite what to say regarding my question, but have you seen this thing before?"_

_

* * *

_**AN: **Reviews are nice. :)


	4. All Yours

**Chapter 4**

Roz escaped to the confines of a library/den for the day. She was extremely shaken by her dream. Why would she dream such a thing in detail, and why would she like it?

She had never slept with anyone, even guys she had been involved with. To have no experience, the detail of her dream dumbfounded her.

The sequence of her dreams since her stay with Vlad also haunted her. A brief thread of a dream where Vlad was being sensuous with her, then dream of her having sex with a mysterious figure she was trying to pin down.

"_Where have I seen him?"_ she kept asking herself.

She watched as Vlad came into the room.

"Oh, Roslynne," he said as he jumped slightly when he saw her sitting on the sofa. "I'm still getting used to having someone lurking around."

"Lurking?" Roz smirked. "No, that's you. You stepped out of the shadows the first time I met you."

"I can get away with it. Adds to my character. You're too pretty to stay cooped up."

Roz smirked again as she looked away. "I'm just not feeling well today. What are you up to?"

"Other than lurking? Nothing at all, and I am enjoying every minute of it." He watched Roz fidget. "Are you sure you're alright? You looked scared to death last night."

She felt her face start to burn as she thought about it.

"Well," she started as her phone started to ring. The called Id told her it was her mom. "Uh oh," she commented as she started to answer it. "Hello?"

"Roslynne!" Maddie yelled from the other end. Roz had to hold the phone away from her ear. "What do you mean you're living with Vlad?

"You didn't mention it to us at all," she continued, not giving Roz the chance to reply. "You could have at least talked about it with us, and you leave while we're gone."

Roz caught Vlad watching her, who quickly advert his eyes.

"You knew how things were for me," she replied.

Vlad motioned for her to give him the phone. Roz did so reluctantly.

"Maddie, I," he started, but was met with the same loud tone.

"Send her home now, Vlad! She already spends too much of her time on you."

Vlad held back a self-satisfied laugh.

"She's perfectly fine. I will admit that she should have notified you in a different manner," he turned to raise an eyebrow at Roz. "I think it will do her good to see some different scenery."

Maddie was eventually persuaded of Roz's stay on the grounds that Vlad would try to get her interested in school and not let her get lazy by letting her work for him. She briefly spoke again with Roz to talk about the camping trip and to tell her bye.

"She's really upset with you, Roslynne," Vlad said slyly.

"Too bad. I'm all yours now."

Vlad smiled as he turned his back to her.


	5. Let the Alcohol Do the Talking

**Chapter 5**

Roz had to all but be dragged away from her laptop when it came time for dinner. She was anxiously awaiting her reply from Danny. She wasn't sure what his answer would be, but she was sure he would be able to help her.

At the same time she was also happy that Danny had yet to email her back. She was somewhat afraid of what his answer would be. Their family, and Vlad, dabbled in strange business.

Ever since Roz found out about her brother's accident lending him his ghost powers, she had seen many things. At first they scared her. The ghosts she had encountered were not at all how she had pictured ghosts. They came in all shapes, sizes, and attitudes.

They were just bothersome to her now. She had to constantly worry about her brother getting hurt, since he was apparently a ghost magnet. The ghost hunting business her parents were in was also embarrassing. At least Vlad only concerned himself with research.

"Roslynne," Vlad said almost too loudly.

She shook her head slightly. She kept having her own internal search for her dream visitor. Her eyes refocused as she turned to Vlad. "Hmm?"

"Making sure you're still here with me. You haven't moved or said a word since you sat down."

"Oh…" she trailed off.

Every time she considered giving Vlad some slight insight on what was bothering her, she was interrupted or her nerves got the better of her. She finally decided to share a little to humor him. He did seem genuinely worried.

"I keep thinking about the dream I had last night. It was…very personal, and kind of scary. It wasn't a person, but it seemed very real."

Vlad's face went blank as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Roslynne," he replied, sounding as though he was choosing his words carefully. "Here," he said as he lifted the bottle of wine that was sitting near him on the table," drink a little of this. It will calm your nerves and help you sleep better."

"I'm not old enough. You know that."

"Only a few months shy," Vlad pointed out as he poured her a glass. "I seriously doubt it will make much difference."

Roz halfheartedly took the glass from his hands.

"Well, if you think it will help. I do want to sleep well tonight."

_Several glasses later…_

"Why didn't you ever get married, Vlad? You can have any woman you want."

Roz barely managed to sit up. She was awkwardly slumped on the sofa next to the fireplace. Her glass was still clutched in her hand.

Vlad smiled as he took a sip. "It's complicated, Roslynne."

"I don't see how," Roz mumbled. "You have all the money in the world and eyes seductive enough to make a woman forget about it. You can't tell me don't get passes all the time."

Vlad looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She smiled back at him.

"I think you've had enough," he told her as he took the glass from her. "Far more than enough."

Roz's hand fell straight to her lap in defeat. "Maybe you're right," she half-slurred as her eyes closed and head slumped to Vlad's shoulder. He wrapped her arms around one of his. "You're too sweet to be alone."

Vlad started to speak but didn't. He knew the alcohol was talking for her. He didn't trust himself to reply to the comment, either.

"Would you like to go to bed, Roslynne?"

When she confirmed, Vlad helped her shaky body stand. He gently wrapped an arm around her to steady her as she walked, especially up the stairs to her room. He almost picked her up to carry her the rest of the way.

"You're going to feel terrible in the morning, but you should sleep very well," he told her as he guided her to bed.

Roz's only reply was a slight groan as she blacked out.

Sighing, Vlad slipped off her shoes before raising her legs onto the bed. He watched her steady breathing for a moment. He clenched and unclenched his hands in silent debate a few times before finally leaving the room.


	6. Chase

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my god."

Roz sucked in her breath as pain shot through her head. Her blackout had only lasted a few hours, but she would have preferred otherwise. Her stomach also rolled as she tried to change positions in bed.

Groaning, she slowly settled back onto her back. She wanted an aspirin, but she didn't think she would be able to get out of bed to get one. Either she would vomit all over the bed when she sat up, or her head would split enough to knock her back out again.

For several minutes she tried to get comfortable. Roz was not a person who liked to sleep on their back. She didn't find it relaxing at all.

The wind was whipping quite loudly outside. The almost bare tree branches cast spidery shadows across the room. One thing was certain: Roz certainly hadn't had the chance to dream of her vampire. Score one for Vlad getting her drunk.

No, Vlad hadn't meant to get her drunk, just relax her. Either way, she couldn't help but feel a tad uncomfortable. She couldn't remember much past dinner. However, she did smell his cologne on her.

_I really hope I didn't tell him about those dreams._

Roz decided to never take more than a few sips ever again, no matter how good the taste. She noticed that her body had begun to relax, so she tried to turn over onto her side.

A loud thump in the next room made her jump. She clutched at her stomach as the contents started to rise. Ignoring it as she did so, Roz quickly climbed out of bed and scuttled to her toilet. She got there just in time.

She saw white as her already splitting head split in a whole new way. Breathing heavily, she cradled her head as she laid down on the cold floor.

The thump happened again. It sounded like it was coming from Vlad's room. She couldn't remember if he had also gotten drunk. Maybe he was having the same trouble she was.

Slowly, Roz stood up. She flushed the toilet and washed up. A splash of cold water to her face helped her breathe easier.

"Vlad?" she called as she slipped out of her room.

The hall was quiet, so she walked over to his room. She knocked on the door and called for him again. With no answer, she quietly opened his door. She was going to be really embarrassed if he was in bed and she woke him.

However, Vlad was not in bed. He was not in his room at all. But someone was. Roz's vampire from her dreams.

Roz instantly froze when she saw it. Even her vocal cords could not move. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out. No, she was not going to stand frozen to the spot like in her dream. But what was she going to do?

The vampire had a glow to it; a sort of neon blue. Roz did not appreciate what it was doing to her head. Eventually, it spotted her standing in the doorway. It did not have any certain expression on its face; it just stared at her.

"Roslynne," it addressed her. She was able to see the fangs she had lusted for in her dream as it spoke.

Roz's eyes grew larger when it said her name. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears. She could also swear her head was throbbing along to it.

The vampire held up a hand. "It's alright," it told her.

As soon as the vampire moved, Roz was shaken from her frozen stance. She quickly bolted down the hall to the stairs. Her feet pounded down the stairs as she started to call for Vlad again.

Vlad. Had the vampire done something to him? Was that what the noises she heard were?

"Roslynne!" the vampire called from behind her.

She quickly made her way down stairs and to the garage. She climbed into Vlad's Range Rover after punching the button to lift the garage door. Frantically, she searched for the keys. They were nowhere to be found. In fact, none of the keys to any of the vehicles were near. They were securely put away in the house.

Roz was not going back in there. A tear started to run down her face as she heard the vampire call for her again. Where was there to go?

There was no time to think as the vampire phased through the ceiling of the garage. Roz automatically flew outside and headed for the woods. If she couldn't run, she would try to hide.

The cold nipped brutally at her bare feet. She bit her tongue as she ran over sticks and acorns that were scattered on the forest floor. She tried her best to keep quiet, paying enough attention to stray from large piles of leaves.

She ran for what felt like an hour, even though it was only a few minutes. She gasped for breath as she stopped to rest at a tree. She looked up at the branches. They were very thick and sturdy looking, and they also still had many leaves attached to them. A place to hide.

Roz began to climb. Her legs were wobbly, both from being tired from running and the still lingering effects of the alcohol. She climbed until she reached a very large set of branches. They did not fan out very far from one another, creating a little sitting area.

Roz took advantage of this and leaned her head back to rest on the trunk of the tree. Her body shook as she tried to steady her breathing. The wind made this terribly hard for her. The air felt like tiny needles in her tired lungs.

She brought her knees to her chest, putting her head between them. She tried to relax, but she also couldn't help but let out a series of coughs and cries. The pain in her head was so intense, she was afraid she was going to pass out again.

Should she go back to the house? She did need to find Vlad, and she couldn't sleep in a tree, but what if that thing was still there?

Roz eventually calmed down enough to think straight. Yes, she did want to go back to the house. The vampire had phased through the walls. That was not a characteristic of vampires, but of ghosts. There was also the glow it had to it. Roz had seen it before. Danny even had a glow to him.

There was also Vlad. She really wanted to find him to make sure he was ok. If the vampire was a ghost instead, he would know how to deal with it.

Just as Roz got her nerves together enough to start climbing back down the tree, an icy tingle spread along her shoulder. She looked over to see a black gloved hand resting there.

"There was no need for all of this," the vampire-ghost told her.

The last thing Roz remembered before passing out again was another sight of the fangs.

* * *

**AN: **Reviews are nice. :)


	7. You're Safe

**Chapter 7**

"Roslynne?"

She had been trying to come to for several minutes. A voice kept speaking to her as she faded in and out. Her sense of touch came back to its entirety before any of the others. A hand kept brushing along her face. She also thought she felt coolness on her forehead.

"Vlad?" she asked as she opened her blurry eyes.

Roz quickly sat up in and bolted into Vlad's arms after her vision gave way to his image. She tightened her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"I couldn't find you. I was afraid something had happened to you," she half-cried into his chest.

Vlad shushed her, rubbing her back to calm her down. "I'm fine. We both are." He sighed. "I know this is why you left home. I'm so sorry, Roslynne."

She feverishly shook her head. "No, this is worse." She clung to Vlad tighter. "That thing was what I dreamed about. I know I got drunk, but I know what I saw. It was just one room away from me."

Vlad didn't reply. He just kept holding her, trying to calm her down.

"Roslynne, you're safe here," he told her minutes later. "It would take too long to tell you why, but I can promise nothing out of the ordinary you see here will be of harm to you," He flashed a brief grin at Roz when she looked up at him. "We'll talk about it when this is behind you. Your head is tired enough, I'm sure."

Roz didn't quite know how to respond to that. But, they were both ok and the ghost was gone. That had to add merit to Vlad's promise. She closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head against Vlad's chest.

The sun was going down, casting a bright orange glow around the room. Roz's stomach growled with hunger, but food was the last thing she wanted. She just wanted to forget most of the things that had happened since her stay with Vlad. She really wanted to stay with him, but not if she was going to be put through all of this time and again. Not that she would share this; Vlad would send her home.

"Where are you going?" Roz quickly asked as Vlad started to get up.

"I thought you could use an aspirin."

"Don't leave," she quietly begged.

Vlad looked down at her sad eyes and felt a twinge of guilt. "Tell you what, how about you go start a bath. You'll feel much better. I'll be back in just a few minutes. I'll sit here and wait for you."

Roz shakily left her bed as she agreed. She gathered up her night clothes and closed the bathroom door. Looking in the mirror, she saw that there were small scratches on her face. She couldn't recall how she had gotten them, but she guessed it must have happened while she was in the forest. There was too much she couldn't remember. It was infuriating, but at the same time, she was glad.

She rummaged through the bathroom closet and found a bottle of lavender bath oil. She poured a generous amount into the water. Sighing, she then slipped into it. Vlad was right, she felt better instantly.

Shadows under the door told her Vlad was back, which made her feel even better. Roz closed her eyes and tried to let mind clear, or at least relax. She would not think about the ghost anymore tonight.

"Roslynne?" Vlad called from the other side of the door. "Your brother's calling."

Well, so much for that. Roz had a pretty good idea about why Danny was calling. "Just let the voicemail get it," she told him. "I'll get back with him later."

When Roz felt like she was starting to fall asleep, she finally got out of the tub. Her body felt much better, albeit tired. She quickly dressed and tied up her hair so she could return to Vlad.

"You look better," he commented as she climbed back into bed.

"I feel better," Roz replied as her head hit the pillow. "I may fall asleep soon, actually."

Actually came sooner than later. Roz was asleep in a matter of minutes. Vlad moved about the room, turning off lights as his went. When he reached to turn off the lamp at Roz's head, he lingered to watch her sleep. Her finally calm breathing made him smile. Almost reluctantly, Vlad finally turned to leave Roz to her dreams.


	8. Icebreaker

**Chapter 8**

The first thing Roz did every morning when she woke was check her phone. On this particular morning the events of the past few days instantly hit her mind as she found a voicemail form her brother.

"Hey, Roz. I sent you an email, but I thought I would call anyway. Yeah, I've seen it before. It's a ghost."

Danny's voice paused for a second before it continued.

"I don't think it will hurt you, so don't worry too much. If you see it, I'm sure Vlad will take care of it. I still can't believe you're staying with him. Mom's losing her mind over it, and you left with Jazz!" He laughed as told her goodbye.

Roz laughed herself as she put her phone down. Being as knowledgeable as he was about ghosts, Roz felt a little better after hearing what Danny had to say. Vlad also said she didn't have to worry. Didn't the ghost even say it wasn't going to hurt her? Then again, it did chase her.

She felt much better this morning. All that sleep and not one bad dream. Roz still couldn't believe she had gotten drunk, especially with Vlad. It gnawed at her that her had no memory of what she did or said while she was. She thought about asking Vlad.

Speaking of whom, there was a knock at her door as he asked for her.

"I'm awake," Roz called back.

Vlad stepped into her room with a smile. Once again, he was already well dressed and awake far earlier than anyone on vacation should have been.

"Thought I would check on you."

Roz answered with a smile.

"Oh, good," Vlad said as he sat at the end of the bed. "I was beginning to think I was bad luck for you."

"Vlad?" Roz laughed as she hesitated. "Do I say or do anything too weird the other night?"

"Oh…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Roz drawled as she slowly cocked her head with wide eyes. "I didn't throw myself at you, did I? I've always been afraid of turning into one of those slutty drunk girls you always see at parties," she exasperated.

Vlad had never heard her speak that quickly or openly before. He stared at her with a blank face.

"Well, not exactly," he said very slowly and carefully. "You were clingy and made a comment on how my eyes are 'seductive'." Vlad made the quotation gesture with his fingers to show it was her wording.

Roz blushed severely. Sure, Vlad did have pretty blue eyes. She had no problem admitting that, just not with the word 'seductive'.

"It's fine," Vlad laughed before she could reply. He smirked at her still blushing face. "You also told me I'm too sweet to be alone."

Roz smirked back at him. "Now you're just rubbing it in." Her tone changed as she told him, "I'm right about that, though."

It was true. Vlad had never shown her anything but kindness and care. He deserved it back, even if he had made some mistakes in the past. Vlad could really make someone happy.

"I wish you could get passed my mom," she continued. "I know it's hard, but…"

Vlad flashed a quick smile. "Actually Roslynne, I have."

She perked up. "Really?" she asked with a smile.

Vlad simply looked at her and nodded.

"That's great, Vlad." She was still smiling at him.

He signed. "I suppose. Never having her and letting go has almost been as hard I image as having her and losing her. And it's not just her, it's the feeling. Not having those emotions anymore makes me feel empty."

Roz shared sad eyes with him. She'd loved and lost before, so she knew how he felt. Without really thinking, Roz moved over to Vlad and put her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes as he put his arms around her in return. They sat that way for several minutes. Roz didn't mind; she liked returning the favor of him always being there for her. The man had been hurting for twenty years, so this was the very least she could do.

Sighing, Vlad let go of her. He flashed her a quick grin as he turned to leave. "You're a sweetheart, Roslynne,"' he told her as he headed for the door, where the grin quickly dropped.


	9. Demon From My Dreams

**Chapter 9**

Things became normal for weeks after that day for Roz. She had no more bad dreams, or any dreams that she could remember for that matter, and there were no more visits from ghosts. Vlad was always willing to include her in his plans for the day, whether it be going out or staying in. Roz came to find that Vlad was one of the best friends she ever had.

The housemaid Isabelle and cook Bill also took to her stay. They were happy to see some different company, though curious to the reason for it. Roz came to an agreement with them that she would take over for them now and again, making her feel like less of an intrusion.

Maddie called every day. She still wanted Roz to come home, but she would not give. Roz agreed to come home for a while during the holidays and her birthday.

Vlad seemed different to her, almost happier. Not that Vlad didn't act happy when Roz was around.

She lay in bed one night thinking about him. It was still so surreal for her that she not only knew this outrageously rich and successful man, but was close to him. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

"Roslynne."

She felt a draft on her neck and shifted in her sleep.

She heard her name being breathed again as lips brushed against her neck. An instant grin spread across her face as she felt fangs rub against her skin. An arm wrapped around her as the ghost got into bed with her.

Roz turned over, letting the lips of the ghost meet with hers. The ghost put its hands on either side of her head, trapping her. It kissed her roughly, scratching her tongue several times. Roz gasped as a freezing bare hand slid under her shirt. It was followed by a sigh as the ghost quickly brought her nipples to hardness with gentle stokes.

"I told you running from me wasn't necessary," it told her between kisses.

"But none of this is real," Roz breathed.

"Is that so?" the ghost asked.

It moved quickly as it pulled her shirt over her head. Roz threw her head back with a sigh as the ghost took one of her nipples into its mouth. It gently teased her with its tongue before taking more of her into its mouth. It sucked eagerly and almost painfully at her. Roz jumped slightly as it bit her.

The ghost ran its mouth down her torso, catching and pulling on her pants with its fangs. It looked up at her.

"Is this still a dream?" it asked.

"It has to be," Roz answered breathlessly.

The ghost sat back on its heels. Roz then noticed it was naked and scanned over its toned body. It was hard to do in the dark, but she could see from its faint glow.

It watched Roz as she watched it slowly pull her pants down. The ghost pulled them all the way over her feet before throwing them to the floor. It kept its red eyes on her as it bent its face down in between her legs. Roz's eyes closed and back arched as the ghost hungrily kissed her, running its tongue between the folds.

It did this for several minutes, all the while watching her reactions. It bit her a few times which earned it some sighs and gasps. The ghost finally slid its tongue up to her most sensitive area and feverishly worked it. It had to adjust its angle as Roz's hips rose and fell from the bed.

She grabbed at the bed and called out when she neared her climax. The ghost smiled and stopped.

"Don't," Roz breathed.

"Ask me to finish," the ghost told her. "Prove whether or not this is indeed a dream, for most people do not have control over them."

Roz stared at the ghost. She felt her heart pounding and legs quivering. No, this wasn't a dream. This was very real.

"Oh my god," she breathed with wide eyes.

The ghost held her at the waist as she started to move. "Why stop now? We both know you're enjoying this."

The ghost moved back towards her face. She felt its erection press between her legs. "All you have to do is ask," it told her.

"Please finish," she almost begged. Roz jumped as the ghost started to press its penis against her. "N-no," she stammered, "Not yet."

"Not yet?" the ghost asked with a smile as it stopped. "Is that an invitation to return?"

Roz couldn't think straight. All she knew was that pressure was building inside her as she kept hanging on to her nearing orgasm. "Please, just finish."

"I'll take that as a yes," the ghost purred.

It returned its tongue to her. Roz instantly rose her hips. The ghost then slipped two fingers into her. Her wetness made it easy for it to work its fingers in and out of her, imitating the speed and rhythm of what it really wished to do to her. This brought Roz to finish quickly.

Her cries of pleasure proved to be too much for the ghost, as it used it's free hand to rub itself to a silent orgasm. The ghost bit at her with a growl as the final rise of her hips made him lose the connection with her. She continued to scream as the ghost kept running its fingers in and out of her.

It sat back and stared at her as she tried to calm down.

"My name is Plasmius," it told her. "Remember that for next time."

Roz watched him, stunned.

Plasmius kissed her lips slowly, letting Roz taste herself. As he started to move away from her, Roz gently ran her hand along his calming penis. Their eyes locked as Roz felt the drying remains of his semen.

"Why did you do this for me and not ask for anything in return?"

Plasmius raised an eyebrow at her. "I would thoroughly enjoy you returning the favor." He let himself start to get hard again.

"No," Roz said as she jerked away her hand. "I was just curious. I'm curious about a lot of things."

"I'm sure your head is brimming with all sorts of questions," Plasmius laughed. "None that I'm willing to answer just yet."

And with that, he left with a pop.

* * *

**AN: **For anyone who is interested in fanart, my deviantART account is AccioLucius. I have an image of Plasmius up at the moment and hope to have illustrations of each chapter up as well.


	10. Sweets and Secrets

**Chapter 10**

"Wait!" Roz called after he disappeared. There was a chance he was still there, just invisible.

He was gone, though. Roz sat up and covered herself with her blanket. So, _Plasmius _had finally come back. Should she tell someone? She didn't really know what to feel. Disturbed? She enjoyed her time with him, but should she have?

Roz looked back at the wall toward Vlad's room. She could use a hug right now. No, she wouldn't wake Vlad. If she did mention Plasmius' return, it would be in the morning. After all, he hadn't hurt her just as Vlad and Danny had said. He could have very well taken advantage of her, but he stopped when she told him to.

Sighing, Roz laid back down. She was exhausted physically and mentally. She didn't want to go back to zoning out all day thinking about where she had first seen Plasmius.

Who knows, maybe she would keep Plasmius a secret. As long as he didn't hurt her, did it matter if he came to visit her? Then again, she wanted to be honest with Vlad. He would be extremely upset with her if he ever found out she was keeping such a thing from him, especially since it was in his home.

Roz oddly wanted Plasmius to come back. It was weird, but she felt like his presence was familiar. She could almost say it was the same way she felt towards Vlad when she went to bed at night. Not that she wanted Vlad to go to bed with her, but she liked being around him far more than not.

She eventually drifted back to sleep. She had no dreams of Plasmius, but did she really need to anyway?

Roz decided to not tell Vlad about Plasmius the next morning. She told him she slept fine when he asked. If Plasmius never came back, then what was done was done. There was no use in bringing Vlad into it if the ghost had gotten what he wanted.

Although, he hadn't gotten all that he wanted. Roz knew that. She remembered the events of her dream with Plasmius. No, they weren't finished with each other. Roz wondered if she gave in would Plasmius go away for good. Or would he keep visiting her as many times as it took until he got what he wanted?

As much as Roz did enjoy the visit, she was not going to give in so easily. What she found strange was that all Plasmius seemed to care about was pleasing her. He didn't ask her to do anything for him. What was the point of that? Maybe he was just trying to butter her up. Still, why was she the focus of his attention?

It was hard for her to focus on Vlad that day. She had questions popping up in her head all day, one of them being concerning whether or not Plasmius would be returning that night. Vlad asked her if she was sure her night had went well. Roz replied that it had, which wasn't entirely a lie.

Tonight Roz was cooking dinner for Vlad. Being busy in the kitchen helped her get her mind together. Cooking was something Roz loved to do and she was eager to prove to Vlad how good she could be at something when given her willing attention.

Vlad slipped into the kitchen as she was preparing a chocolate mixture.

"I don't know what you're up to," he said as he looked over her shoulder, "but it smells amazing. Bill shies away from sweets."

Roz playfully elbowed his ribs. "You can have some later. Don't even think about putting your finger in there."

"How unsanitary do you think I am?" Vlad asked as he reached for a spoon.

Roz then lightly slapped at his hand with a laugh. "I haven't been sneaking and neither will you."

"It's not sneaking if you're watching me," Vlad replied with a smile.

"Oh, fine." Roz said as she held up a spoon of melted chocolate.

Vlad hesitated for a moment. Instead of taking the spoon from her hand, he slightly bent his head and took it into his mouth while she still held it.

"Is it too sweet?" she asked as she gently pulled the spoon away from his mouth.

"Taste for yourself." Vlad slightly purred as he stepped closer to Roz.

As she started to open her mouth to reply, Vlad brought his mouth to hers. She froze in surprise at first, but closed her eyes as Vlad took advantage of her open mouth by slipping his tongue into it.

He wrapped one arm round her and cradled her to his chest. He used his other to caress her neck and jawline.

Roz wasn't entirely sure how to react. It felt nice to be held, and his kiss was captivating. But, it was Vlad. Confused, she let him continue to kiss her, but she did not return it. She did however gently rest her hands on his chest. She felt like she at least needed to touch him back.

As if sensing her emotions, Vlad stopped and pulled away. He stared at Roz for a moment before turning away and leaving the kitchen.

Breathless, Roz watched him leave without saying a word. With shaking hands she returned to her cooking, trying to act like nothing had happened. She caught herself looking back at the door as she put the final touches on the dessert.

She found Vlad already seated when she brought their meal to the dining table. It was dark, but she could see that his head was bent so she couldn't see his face.

They ate in silence, and in the dark, for the entire meal. For the first time, Roz felt uncomfortable around Vlad. It felt wrong.

"I'm not my mom." she finally said, guessing that Vlad may be just as confused as she was.

Although, he answered with, "I know that." It was quiet but assertive.

"Then why?"

Vlad caught himself as he tried to answer her. "I'm not sure." He briefly looked at her before rising from his seat. "I'm sorry, Roslynne. It won't happen again."

She wasn't sure how to reply, so she let him leave her. She didn't want him to leave, but what could she say?

After Roz finished eating and cleaning up she searched for Vlad. He wasn't in the foyer next to the fireplace where they always went after dinner. He had locked himself in his study instead.

"Vlad?" she gently called as she knocked on the door. There was no answer. Roz tried again for several minutes with no luck. Sighing, Roz went upstairs to her room.

"_Talk to me. :("_ she text him prior to getting ready for bed.

"_Tomorrow, ok?"_ he replied minutes later.

"_Poor thing,"_ Roz thought. She almost smiled despite his mood. Actually, Roz felt a rush of emotions herself.

"_It tasted good. Goodnight, Vlad."_

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for the feedback. :)


	11. Revelation

**Chapter 11**

Roz didn't sleep well. I took her forever to fall asleep between her fits of tossing and turning. When she did sleep, it wasn't for long. Her brain was too busy to let her stay asleep. She thought about both Vlad and Plasmius. She had no idea what to do about either of them.

If Plasmius did come to her tonight, would she play along like she did the night before? It felt like it would be wrong to do to Vlad. But, what was Vlad to her? Her friend. As for what Roz was to him, she wasn't sure. She didn't think even he knew. He obviously felt something if he kissed her, though.

"_I came here to relax,"_ Roz thought to herself, _"and now I'm wondering if I should fool around with a ghost for fear of hurting my parents' college friend's feelings."_

Hours passed and Plasmius did not show. Roz began to think he wouldn't and tried to relax. At five, though, he finally popped into her room. It was the first time Roz witnessed how he entered. Just a simple pop. It seemed like it should have been something more dramatic.

"Waiting up for me?"

Roz rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"What do _you_ want?" he asked her as he disappeared and reappeared in her bed.

Roz felt his chill and icy bare skin as he brushed against her. He was ready to go, but she wasn't. She put her back to him.

"Unless you want to return that favor. I would prefer it if you asked in a different way, though," he laughed.

"I am not in the mood for you tonight. I don't know why I did what I did last night."

"You know why you did," he whispered into Roz's ear as he ran his hand under her shirt. He kissed her shoulder as he felt her already aroused nipples. "What should we do tonight?"

Roz sighed. Plasmius wasn't going away or leave her alone, and his touch did excite her, no matter how cold he was.

"How can you touch me?" she asked him. "Shouldn't you phase through me?"

Plasmius pulled Roz onto her back and smirked at her. "Later," he told her against her mouth as he kissed her. His kiss was gentle, but he was already pulling at her clothes. Roz let him. She didn't feel like arguing. He wrapped the blanket over them as Roz shivered under him.

They looked at each other a moment.

Roz finally asked, "Why me?"

"That will be much later," Plasmius told her.

He bit her neck, slightly indenting his fangs into her. Roz couldn't help but grin as she gripped his forearms. Plasmius let his mouth roam up and down her body. She kissed him with a sigh as he came back to her lips. She didn't know why she enjoyed his touch so much. It was nothing she could ever comprehend. It was almost like a spell.

Plasmius softly rocked against her in rhythm to their kisses. Roz decided to humor him by bending her knees on either side of him.

He chuckled at her. "Are you teasing me, Roslynne?"

She didn't speak a reply. Her mind was miles away and was just merely reacting to his touch. Roz's eyes began to glaze over as Plasmius' rocking caused his length to glide up and down her clit. An almost inaudible sound of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Promise to tend to me afterwards, and I will keep going."

Roz closed her eyes as she agreed by giving the bottom of his penis a slow, tight rub. Plasmius gasped. He grabbed at the bed as his rocking gained speed. Roz spread her legs so he would remain between her in that perfect spot. She started to pant as Plasmius began to full on hump her. Precum began to leak out of him.

She started to reach down to stroke him, hoping to finish him. He protested. He wanted her to bring him to orgasm without the help of his rocking body.

When Roz came, it wasn't as spectacular as the previous night, but still enough to make her cry out. Not a name, but just noise.

His red eyes then stared at her. He expected her to keep her word. Roz shakily reached between her legs and took him into her hand. He was slightly wet from her. With the same firm grip, Roz slowly moved her hand up and down, squeezing as she neared the spot where his penis attached to his body.

He panted loudly as her speed increased. He grabbed Roz by the waist and lifted her as he rolled onto his back and bent his knees. She sat back and watched him. She knew what he wanted.

Closing her eyes, she brought her mouth down around him. Roz slowly moved her head up and down, letting her tongue lick trails as she did so. Plasmius twitched inside her as she began to suck and pull at him harder and faster. She lightly bit him at his base. He moaned softly as she did so, prompting her to do it every time she came back down.

Plasmius began to lightly thrust against her sucking, making her pull at him harder in an attempt to keep him in her mouth. He tried to get a good grip on the bed, but couldn't.

"On your knees," he almost growled at her.

Roz instantly took to the floor with shaking legs. She was dying to bring him to orgasm. The sounds he was making were like drugs to her. She quickly took him into her mouth again as he stood. Plasmius bent over slightly to grab her neck. He steadied himself as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Roz continued to suck against his thrusts.

Plasmius grunted with each thrust. "Harder," he ordered her.

Roz tightened her mouth as much as she could. Plasmius drove deeper inside her. She was almost knocked backward as he thrust for a final time, his orgasm filling her mouth. She quickly swallowed and licked his tip clean.

Plasmius slowly pulled out of her. Roz kept licking and sucking at him until he dropped from her lips. He sat down on the bed and watched her. Her eyes began to drop their glazed look as she climbed back into bed. She stared at his back as he spoke.

"I can touch you because my powers allow me to. I actually have many advanced powers that other ghosts do not have. I can phase when I wish, but I can also solidify. I will tell you how I know you and what I am doing here in time. You may or may not be pleased with the answer depending on how certain events unfold."

"What does what we just did have to do with anything? This whole thing is insane." He was talking like their intimate acts would give way some great event.

Plasmius laughed. "You cannot tell me you do not enjoy this. You gave in to me without having a reason. You're obviously craving this attention from neglect." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Don't worry, I'll give you all the attention you need."

"You know nothing about me," Roz spat.

He turned to look her in the face. "Is that so Roslynne Elizabeth Fenton? An almost twenty-one year old woman who's trying to find her place in the world. Who doesn't feel at home in her own home and who seeks guidance and attention from a man she constantly thinks about."

Roz's started to speak, but she couldn't find the words.

"I will tell you when the time is right," he told her again.

"So, you know me. You know him. Tell me, how would he feel about what I am doing with you?"

Plasmius smiled at her. "That would be giving too much away."

"Just tell me. Please," Roz almost begged.

"That is honestly too complicated of a matter for me to give an accurate answer." He paused and sighed. "Do you know of a ghost called Clockwork?" Roz shook her head no. "Well, he is a ghost that can see the future and control time. Someone close to you gained insight concerning your future. To alter it for the better, I have been sent to interject certain events."

"Like?" Roz drew the word out.

"A pregnancy that ends in your death," Plasmius told her as he turned his face away from her.

Roz went rigid. She wasn't even sure she had heard that right. Plasmius turned back to watch her when there was lack of a reply. She simply stared back at him.

"You'll be becoming very…needy in the weeks and months to come. I am here for you to turn to when this happens, which is why I am doing this to you now. Also, my seed does the opposite of that of a human. While theirs creates life, mine destroys. Your eggs would die from fertilization from me. Think of me as a damn fun form of birth control."

Roz full on laughed then. "Are you serious? Ok, one, I'm not dying to sleep with anyone. Two, if I was, I would use a condom. Three, I'm very sure all of this is made up. My life depends on whether or not I sleep with you? You're crazy. Just crazy."

"Very well, Roslynne. You asked and I answered. I cannot ask for more." Plasmius stood. "Although, you will eventually give in. Whether it be me or this other person, you will be taken to bed soon."

She started up at him into his glowing eyes. "We'll see," she said in an affirmative tone.

"I so look forward to it, Roslynne," Plasmius told her with a smile.

"So that's it?" Roz asked him. "That's why you're here? Even if it were true, it still doesn't make sense. If I didn't want to get pregnant, I wouldn't sleep with anyone. I don't need your body injecting me with your…ecto-birth control."

"You do, Roslynne. Trust me," Plasmius smiled again.

She decided to humor him again. "You're smiling about that. You want me to sleep with this person? If I did start sleeping with someone, I would have no need for you."

He didn't falter. "I'll still have you. I really want to tell you more, but it is far too soon. Be grateful I told you what I did."

"You know what I think?" Roz asked as she sat up. She propped herself on her knees so she could be face to face with him. "I think you're just dying to have me, but you're above being submissive, aren't you? So, this is your attempt to have me crawling to you instead."

Plasmius leaned in close enough to kiss her. "And you want to know what I think?" He kissed her then, continuing to speak as he did so. "You're using your spoken determination to mask how you really feel." He pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her even more. "You say you don't want me, but you obviously act otherwise, and you can't stand it. I think you are the one who is afraid of being submissive."

Plasmius pulled away from her, but Roz reached her lips out to him until he stood again.

"I rest my point," he smirked at her.


	12. Answer To My Problems

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Chapter 12**

Roz didn't speak anymore until Plasmius left her. She had a mix of feelings when he did. No, she didn't believe him at all. But he was right, Roz couldn't resist him. She honestly didn't know if she would be able to stop herself if things progressed between them.

She both fell asleep and woke angry.

The sun was up and very bright. Frost sparkled on the windows like diamonds. Roz stood in front of the window and let the sun warm her up. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Vlad walking toward the house to come inside.

She suddenly didn't want to talk to him. She didn't quite know what to say, especially after the last text she sent him. But, she was hungry. She slowly went to the bathroom to wash up before going downstairs.

Vlad was already in the dining room reading the paper when Roz entered. She stood in the doorway a moment watching him.

"You were so eager to see me last night," Vlad commented.

Roz seated herself at the table, noticing that Vlad did not look up at her as she did so.

"You rushed off. I wish you hadn't."

Vlad looked at her then. Roz's stomach tightened so much she thought she was going to be sick. No, not sick, but it was an odd feeling.

"I mean," she shifted in her seat, "you didn't have to. It wasn't a big deal."

A quick look of sadness flashed across Vlad's face. It was so faint that anyone else would have missed it. Not Roz, though.

"No, not like that." She was getting mad at herself. "What I'm trying to say is that I didn't mind you doing it."

Before turning back to the paper, Vlad replied with a simple "ok".

"Ok?" That's all he had to say?

"Yes."

"Alright…" Roz trailed off. She fidgeted in her seat. "Do you have feelings for me?" she quickly asked.

"Roslynne," Vlad sighed.

"What?" she cut him off. "You did it for a reason. Just tell me."

Vlad closed his eyes as he looked away from her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I may," he finally said quietly.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Roz was equally quiet. It wasn't a surprise to her. She had been thinking about it all night. It made sense after how close they had gotten.

She left him briefly to go to the kitchen. While pouring a bowl of cereal, her conversation with Plasmius hit her like a slap in the face. Her muscles tightened and eyes widened. What if Plasmius was right? Roz didn't see herself leaving Vlad's home anytime soon.

"_Do I sleep with Vlad?" _her thoughts screamed.

"Are you alright?"

Roz jumped and turned around. She hadn't heard Vlad come into the kitchen. "I'm fine," she quickly told him.

Vlad quickly turned his gaze away from her as he fixed himself another cup of coffee. Roz watched him over her shoulder. Awkward images flashed through her mind. Would it really be so surprising? She was emotionally close to him, but he was also an attractive man.

It was Vlad, though. The man could have been her father.

"What?" Vlad asked her when he turned around and found her staring.

Roz blushed as she tried to act busy. "Nothing."

She angrily wiped at her eyes as they started to tear.

Vlad and Roz stayed that way for almost a week. Staring when the other wasn't looking and barely talking. Roz just wanted Vlad to comfort her. He always had. But who was really the one that needed comforting? If Vlad did have feelings for her, wasn't she in a way turning him down?

She stayed in her room a lot. She didn't trust herself to be around Vlad most of the time, not knowing what she would end up saying or doing. At one point she debated going back home. Roz pushed the thought away from her. She did not want to leave, even though her stay with Vlad had been difficult for her at times.

Roz was attached to Vlad. Since his kiss though, she couldn't say for sure exactly how she was attached to him. Her conversation with Plasmius made her head ache. Being more than just friends with Vlad didn't turn her off, but she wondered if she was being influenced.

She would ask Plasmius who it was she would sleep with. If it was Vlad, she would also ask if there was anything she could do to change it, but would she want to?

Plasmius had not been back, though. Roz wasn't sure how to feel about that, either. She missed his touch, but she was glad she didn't have to put up with his smug attitude at the time.

Roz finally cornered Vlad in the library one night. She had had enough.

"Vlad, please stop being like this. If I can't talk to you, who can I?"

Vlad stood stiff and looked her in the eyes for the first time that week. She looked terribly sad, and it pulled at his heart.

"I'm so sorry, Roslynne," he told her as she hugged him.

Roz fought back a sudden surge of tears when Vlad held her to him. She could hear his heartbeat quickening as she rested her head on his chest. She looked up at him with a grin, but his eyes were closed. Her stomach suddenly felt light as air.

"I was on my way to bed," she told him, breaking the drawn out silence. "I had to see you first. This has been hard for me."

Vlad hugged her harder then. Roz had to bite her tongue. The fact that she had been hurting this way confirmed what she was questioning herself about. She cared for Vlad. She wouldn't share this, though. She was too emotional still to trust herself to say more.

"I'm glad you did," he told her quietly. "I'm a mess, Roslynne. I'm sure you know that, though." He almost laughed despite himself.

"Because you don't talk to me often enough. About how you're feeling, I mean."

Vlad did laugh lightly then. "Are you saying you're the answer to my problems?"

Roz also laughed, but she didn't answer. She wanted to leave this open ended for now to see how things played out. She sighed heavily as she noticed that Vlad had been softly caressing her face. A smile spread across her face. He reminded her of how Plasmius made her feel. Although, Plasmius made her feel raw, unreasoned lust. Vlad made her feelings boil to the surface.

She finally bid Vlad goodnight as her eyelids started to become heavy. She smiled all the way to her room. After preparing for bed, Roz laid in bed and watched snow fall outside her window. It made her feel peaceful, but her body felt cold as she continued to watch it. She wanted to be held again.


	13. Warming Up

**Chapter 13**

"I told you. When it snows here, it really snows."

Vlad and Roz looked out the front door at a thick blanket of snow on the ground.

She shivered. This kind of weather was not what she was used to, especially so early in the season. Vlad put a hand carefully around her back to guide her back inside. Things were still a tad bit awkward with them.

"Are you kidding?" she asked as she moved away from him. "I'm going out."

"I do have a snowmobile." Vlad hinted with a grin.

Roz smiled. "Of course you do."

They both briefly went back inside to put on extra clothing. Vlad led Roz to a second garage at the back of the house. This was where Vlad kept his toys; almost any vehicle one could think of.

Roz sat down on the only snowmobile and waited for Vlad to open the garage door. She covered her face with a helmet before he could take his seat in front of her. Awkwardly, she wrapped her arms around him as they started off.

Instead of circling around to get along the road, Vlad took to small trail in the woods. He kept his speed moderate so he could safely maneuver around stray trees and branches. He made sure to catch a few hills for excitement, which made Roz cling to him tighter.

A deer crossed their path as they neared a pond. Vlad playfully gave chase to it, all the while heading deeper into the woods. After several minutes he cut away from the deer to venture up a steep hill. As he neared the top, he stopped the vehicle and got off.

Roz repeated his actions, smoothing out her hair as she pulled her helmet off.

"Why are stopping way out here?" she asked.

"I'll show you."

Vlad motioned for her to follow him the rest of the way up the hill. He almost put an arm around Roz as she started to shiver.

The cold air left her mind as they reached the top of the hill. Vlad had brought her a split in the trees, giving way to a spectacular view of the Rockies. The tips of the peeks disappeared into the cloudy sky.

"You're so lucky to live here." she commented.

Vlad grinned as he sat down near the edge of the hill. "You also live here."

"Because of you." she replied as she sat down beside him. "I guess that makes me the lucky one."

Vlad kept a comment to himself and simply smiled at her. They sat silent for minutes as they watched the clouds rain more snow down upon the valley.

A shift in the wind caused the snow resting on the branches above them to fall, showering Roz's head. Vlad laughed as she jumped at the cold snow hitting her skin.

"That's not funny," she laughed herself.

As Vlad kept laughing, Roz bent down to get a handful of snow. After she had formed it into a tight ball, she threw it at Vlad, hitting him on the head.

"Still funny?" she asked as Vlad tried to shake the snow out of his clothes.

"Very" he replied as he made his own snowball and returned fire.

Roz took advantage of having the high ground to chase Vlad back down the hill. They both kept throwing snow at each other all the way down. Vlad eventually made a hit that made Roz lose her traction on the snow, causing her to slide the rest of the way down the hill. She collided with Vlad, sending him to the ground. They both laughed as they laid in a heap on the cold ground.

Vlad took the opportunity to once again take advantage of Roz's open mouth. He wasn't as reluctant and careful as he was with kissing her the first time. The force of his mouth on hers was intense.

Roz once again froze with confusion as Vlad kissed her. Didn't he promise he wouldn't do this again? As strange as it was though, Roz couldn't help but feel a slight rush of pleasure.

She cautiously began to kiss Vlad back, bringing her tongue to action as Vlad kept prodding at it with his.

Vlad sighed with a slight groan far back in his throat as Roz kissed him back. The sound flipped a switch inside her, almost sending her over the edge. She breathed in his cologne and gently dug her nails into his shirt.

He responded by pulling her into his lap, letting one of his hands run through her hair. He made Roz clench and gasp as he moved to her neck, his warm breath sending goose bumps along her body.

She breathed his name, causing him to stop. He looked at her with heavy eyelids.

"Yes?" he asked as he slowly blinked.

"We should go back inside. Get warmed up" she suggested breathlessly.

Vlad flashed her a grin in agreement. He held out his hand for her as he stood. She took Vlad's hand, staring up at him as she got to her feet. Not letting go of her hand, Vlad let her back to the snowmobile. As they got ready and made their way back to the lodge, Roz closed her eyes and rested her head on Vlad's shoulder.

Vlad rode back home quickly and anxiously. They didn't speak when they did arrive home, or their walk to the foyer to start a fire. Roz took off her coat as she watched Vlad work. When he turned around, he found Roz still standing and staring up at him.

"What?" he asked her softly.

She stepped closer to Vlad and slipped her hands into his, lacing their fingers together. Her eyes trailed from his eyes down to his mouth before closing them as she leaned into his face. Vlad closed the distance between them with a satisfied sigh.

Roz kissed Vlad with the same passion she had with Plasmius. After several minutes, Vlad was the one to pull away breathless. Roz laid her head on his shoulder, making Vlad almost shiver as her quick breaths hit his neck. He broke his hands away from hers to hold her to him, gently running his hands through her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Vlad asked her.

Roz half laughed. "I'm not sure, but this feels right."

And it did. Having Vlad hold her the way her did made her feel loved. There was one concern, though.

"You know this is me, right? I'm not her."

"Of course I do, Roslynne. I know this looks strange, but you'll just have to believe me."

She sighed and whispered, "I really want to."

Vlad hugged her tighter. "I'll give you all the time you need." He bent his head down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll be back," he told her as the left the room.

Roz sat down in front of the fire and held her knees to her chest. _"Is this really happening?"_ she asked herself. Vlad Masters, one of the richest men she knew of and her parents' college friend, wanted her. She couldn't believe she kissed him the way she did. She smiled despite herself.

Vlad's age didn't necessarily bother it; it was the fact that he had been so close to her parents. And his twenty year admiration of her mom. That would be something that would take some time to get past. It felt almost bizarre that Vlad was doing to her what he wanted to do to her mom.

"_I hope he's right," _she thought to herself.

She grinned as she heard Vlad walk back into the room.

Vlad carefully sat down with two cups of hot chocolate. Roz looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she took a cup from him. They sat in silence for a length of time, doing nothing but sipping at their drinks and watching the fire.

"You know, I have a hard time picturing you and my dad being close friends," Roz finally spoke. "Despite what he did to you, I mean. You seem like very different people."

Vlad smiled and laughed to himself. "It's hard for me to remember what I was like back then. Carefree and, well, less bitter."

Roz was nearing an awkward topic. She knew that a big part of his bitterness was from losing the chance to share his feelings with her mom. Sure, he was rich and powerful, but what was that if he didn't have anyone to share it with?

"Would it be wrong to tell you I prefer things this way?" Roz asked him.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at her.

"She didn't think much of you after your accident. I mean, I don't like going a day without talking to you. I just wonder if things would still be the way they are even if what happened to you didn't. I know I'm going out on a limb by saying this right now, but I at least can return the same feelings that you have.

"You've said and done some things that weren't exactly noble, but I understand why you did. I wouldn't want to be lonely either. She's not exactly fond of you anymore, and she's put me down for not being the same way. I don't like knowing that you're lonely and that you've given her all these feelings she didn't deserve. I want you to be happy, but I also want to have someone feel that way about me. You could say I'm jealous of her."

"You want things to be as they are so you can be with me?" Vlad asked her carefully.

Roz blushed.

"That's very selfish, Roslynne." Vlad smiled. "But I'm also selfish. I'm very glad they drove you to come and stay with me."

She thought back to her last visit from Plasmius. He said that someone close to her had visited Clockwork and looked into either their or her future, finding something they wanted to change. Was it Vlad? He did dabble in the paranormal.

"Were you expecting me to come and stay with you eventually?"

"Hoping," Vlad answered with a smirk.

Roz decided to test him. She slid closer to Vlad, leaning her face into his. "And this was your intention?"

"Not at first, but," Vlad was cut short as Roz kissed him, climbing on top of him as she did so.

Vlad laid back, pulling Roz with him. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt Vlad's growing excitement pushing against one of her legs. She rolled over, tugging at his shirt. Roz grew even more anxious as Vlad's erection pressed between her legs as he laid on top of her.

She did as she had with Plasmius, bending her knees on either side of his legs. When she slowly ran a hand down his chest and to his belt, Vlad slowed his kissing and pulled away from her. He grasped her hand and moved it back up to her chest.

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Vlad said quietly.

Roz blushed as she sat up. "Sorry," she told him with a shy smile. She let her thoughts wander as Vlad held her.

So, he had stopped her from going further even though he was clearly aroused. Not exactly lonely male behavior. Maybe he just didn't want to take advantage of her. Either way, she needed to talk to Plasmius.


	14. For Your Own Good

**AN: Racy chapter, folks. I hope your readers are 18, otherwise I don't take any responsibility if you aren't. This is an M rated fic and I'm reminding you all again. **

**For those of us who are 18 and over: enjoy. :)  
**

**Chapter 14**

Roz was wide awake even though she told Vlad she was going to bed. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and questions. She kissed Vlad, and it was possible they would become a couple. Roz felt like a school girl, but not that she would show it.

She settled into bed that night with a book, hoping that she would not stay up in vain. Plasmius hadn't shown himself in a week, though. Right after things became strained with her and Vlad after they first kissed.

Maybe he had gotten bored of her. His story still didn't make any sense to her, even if it were true. If Vlad was the one that saw what happened between them, wouldn't he then take that knowledge into account when it came time for them to sleep together?

Roz bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. She had certainly never thought about such a thing.

"What's so funny?"

Her head shot up at the sound of Plasmius' voice.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're here" Roz said excitedly as she jumped from the bed. She grabbed Plasmius' hand and dragged him over to her bed.

"Anxious are we?" he laughed.

"No," Roz scoffed at him as they sat down. "I need to talk to you. It's Vlad, isn't it? He's the one that met with Clockwork? The one that,"

"You sleep with," Plasmius finished with a smirk. "Yes, it's him."

Roz breathed a sigh as a smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. Plasmius raised his eyebrows at her.

"You look happy about that," he commented.

The smile still tugged at her mouth. "Well, he's…" Roz looked up with a frown. "None of your business. Anyway, it's been fun, but I think you're done here."

"Roslynne, I think you're forgetting something," Plasmius said as he moved closer to her.

"I am not sleeping with you," she snapped. "Especially now. He's been hurt enough."

Plasmius stared at her and blinked slowly.

"Even if he sent you," Roz continued. "He probably thought of it right after he learned what happens, when he wasn't thinking straight. He really wouldn't want that and he couldn't expect me to do it."

Plasmius spoke softly. "The problem is, Roslynne, is that the both of you are clouded before you act. Neither of you stop to think about what you are doing and get carried away."

"You can't prove that now that I know, we both know."

"You still do…" Plasmius started.

"Then I'll go to the doctor and start birth control pills." Roz snapped at him.

"Do you want proof? I can show you."

Plasmius held out his hand to Roz.

"No," she told him quietly. "Look, I'll talk with him. If he still tells me I need to be with you, that Clockwork's image would still come true…well, I'll think about it."

Plasmius looked down at her as he stood. "Very well. I will be back for your answer." He paused. "Why are you so intent on being this way, especially the way you responded to my attention before?"

Roz hugged her knees to her chest. "He deserves better than someone who's going to two-time him. I can't do that to him, even if he knows it's going on."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yes," Roz sighed. "Don't tell him. Things are delicate and I don't want to rush them."

Before turning to leave, Plasmius quickly kissed Roz on the lips. She shook her head in frustration after he disappeared from view.

"What a mess," she told herself. She wished she had run from him like she did when she found him in Vlad's room. _"Stupid attractive ghost,"_ she thought.

Roz looked at the clock. It wasn't too late into the night, which meant Vlad may still be awake. She quietly left her room, stepping next door to Vlad's. The door was slightly open, and Roz peeked inside. Nope, Vlad had yet to turn in for the night.

She made her way downstairs, crossing her arms to keep warm. Roz was glad they were at the lodge and not the castle-like mansion. It was seriously creepy at night.

Eventually, Roz found that the door to the basement was ajar and a light was coming from downstairs. She cautiously opened the door and creeped down the steps. The light turned out to be a blue glow, similar to what Plasmius gave off. Before she could round the corner, she was lifted off her feet by her neck.

"Curiosity can be a dangerous thing," a deep voice told her.

Roz cursed at whatever had hold of her and struggled in its grasp. She swung her foot back in an attempt to hit what sounded male between the legs. She cursed again when her foot collided with metal. She got sight of a bounty hunter looking ghost with flaming hair as it turned her around to face him.

Before the ghost could say more, a pink ray shot him in the chest and into the wall. Roz scrambled to her feet, running deeper into what now gave way to a lab. She gave a sigh of relief when she found Plasmius.

"It's time for you to leave, Skulker," Plasmius told the other ghost.

It looked at him long enough to scowl before taking off.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked Roz.

"I should ask you the same," she mumbled in response. "I was looking for Vlad. Who was that?" she asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"No one important." Plasmius tilted Roz's head up, running his fingers along her neck.

Roz started to take his hand away from her when he bent down to kiss her. She pushed on his chest, but Plasmius grabbed her hands. He pushed against her until she backed up into a counter that ran along the wall.

"He's not here," he told her against her mouth.

Roz tried to ask just where Vlad was, but Plasmius told her he was fine. He held her hands down on the counter on either side of her head as he kissed her. He pressed himself between her legs when she started to kick at him.

"Stop fighting, Roslynne. I'm doing this for your own good."

He then raised her arms above her held, holding them down with a single hand. Plasmius slid his other hand under Roz's pants, smiling as his gloved finger easily slid into her. Roz looked away from him, angry at her own body.

Plasmius continued to kiss her as he slipped two more fingers into her. The third barely fit, but he still continued to move them in and out of her. Roz thought she was going to fly off the table when the position of his hand made his thumb press near her anus.

He took note of her reaction, but instead rotated his hand so his thumb could rub against her clit. Roz immediately started kissing Plasmius back. As usual, his fangs left small cuts on her. He stopped long enough to jerk her pants down. Roz shivered as they fell below her calves and over her feet.

When she heard Plasmius undoing his pants, she tightly crossed her legs. He pressed himself against her.

His red eyes glowed down at her in determination. "Just give in, Roslynne."

Did she really have much choice? She was trapped underneath him. She swallowed loudly as she slowly uncrossed her legs. Her blood pumped heavily as she felt Plasmius' erection brush against her thighs. Roz then closed her eyes as he applied pressure to her.

Plasmius kept pushing into her until Roz thought she was going to tear apart. Just when she was about to protest against the pain, Plasmius began to slowly thrust back and forth. He gained speed until he finally broke into her tight body. As Roz gasped, he slid himself all the way into her.

Just as Roz's body began to relax around him, Plasmius began his thrusting again. He was quick but gentle at first. Roz began to arch her back and pant below him. When she wrapped her legs around his hips, Plasmius began to slam into her. The force of his body caused Roz to lift off the counter each time he thrust into her.

This went on for several minutes, and Roz became extremely dizzy. Heat and an electrifying sensation spread throughout her body, making her senseless until Plasmius stopped. She opened her eyes she didn't realize were closed. Still inside her, Plasmius scooped her off the table. She gasped as they levitated through the ceiling, not stopping until they reached her room.

Plasmius settled them down onto her bed. Roz barely had time to adjust herself before Plasmius started up again. As he sped up, both he and Roz left the bed with each thrust he made. She was sure he was ready to come any minute, but he stopped once again.

"Bend over," he told her breathlessly.

He moved away from her long enough for her to roll onto her stomach. Roz propped herself up on her hands and knees. Plasmius knelt behind her, grabbing her hips. He gently slid into her, thrusting softly. Roz grabbed the bed and arched her back. Plasmius reached a hand down to rub her clit as he continued to slowly slide in and out of her.

Roz panted as his finger quickly brought her close to orgasm. She found herself moving her hips against him, pressing her bottom against him when he slid into her. When he stopped, Roz continued to move her hips. Plasmius tilted his head back with a sigh.

He groaned her name as she picked up speed, pressing against him hard enough to make sure all of him was entering her.

"Bend over the bed," he whispered.

Roz slowed her hips until she came to a stop. She pulled the rest of her clothes off as she climbed off the bed. Plasmius did the same with heavily glazed eyes. He grabbed Roz by the hips and painfully kissed her. Roz breathlessly trailed her mouth to his neck, making him tilt his head back again.

She kissed and sucked at his neck until she felt precum start to come out of Plasmius. She slowly turned around and bent over the bed. She cried out as Plasmius forcefully entered her. Roz clawed at the bed and stood on her tiptoes as his thrusts came hard and quick.

Plasmius grunted with each thrust, driven by what he was seeing beneath him. Roz continued to cry out in both pain and pleasure until her voice was weak. He wasn't sure when she came, but her body clenched around him drastically as he neared his orgasm. To muffle the loud scream he knew he would emit, he bent down to bite Roz on the neck.

He continued to thrust into her, slowing after the sensation of his orgasm left his body. He then collapsed onto Roz's back, breathing as though he was claiming to life. Roz thought she was nearing a heart attack herself.

He gently kissed the area he had bitten before slowly pulling out of her. His stomach turned as he saw himself covered in bright red blood.

"You're bleeding," he whispered.

As Roz started to stand upright, she looked between her legs. There was blood on the inside of her thighs. She limped to the bathroom with shaking legs, not acknowledging Plasmius as she walked passed. Finding a black towel in the closet, she cleaned herself up as she fought back tears.

She slept with Plasmius, and she had liked it.

She found Plasmius in her bed with the cover turned down. He motioned for her to join him. She did as he asked of her, falling into his arms. She started to cry as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I hate you," she told him.

He sighed. "You'll thank me, Roslynne."

"Whatever," she said weakly.

She rolled over and turned off her bedside lamp before laying her head down. Plasmius' glow filled the room. He put an arm over her as he laid down beside her. He kissed the now bruising place on her neck again before telling her goodnight.


	15. Conscience

**Chapter 15**

"Roslynne? Wake up."

Roz felt her forehead being kissed as she stirred in her sleep. The smell of Vlad's cologne made her smile before she even opened her eyes. She stayed in bed as he looked down at her.

"It's two in the afternoon," he told her. "Are you ok?"

No, she wasn't ok. Her body was sore and tired. She was pretty sure she bled in her sleep. Plasmius could have woken her up when he left her. Instead, she was alone, covering her body guiltily form Vlad. Maybe being found alone by Vlad was the best thing, though.

"I just didn't sleep very well. Let me grab a shower and I'll be down in a bit."

Vlad kissed her again before leaving her room. Roz couldn't help but smile as she got butterflies. She got out of bed when Vlad closed her door, winching in pain when she sat up.

The shower was much needed. Roz felt filthy inside and out. She couldn't wait to get downstairs to Vlad. She smiled at the thought of him waiting, but tears rolled down her face as she pictured him looking down at her again.

Roz quickly finished up, dressed, and dried her hair. She threw on a hoodie to cover the damage Plasmius had left on her neck.

She found Vlad reading with a fire already going. He happily put the book down as Roz sat down beside him. He also happily put his arms around her when she leaned into his chest.

"I'm so glad you're here," he told her.

Roz forced herself to smile to hide her guilty frown. It wouldn't take him long to cause her to break.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Vlad went on. "It's not something I planned on talking to you about, but I feel like it's necessary."

"_Oh god,"_ Roz thought.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

Vlad let out a loud breath. "It's about your brother and his…other half."

Roz sat up, looking Vlad in the eyes with disbelief. "You know about that? How? Not even our parents know."

"We've crossed paths," he said carefully. "It's a long story. What I want to know is how you feel about it."

Vlad looked at her with what could have been anxiety.

"Well," Roz said with a laugh, "it's certainly interesting. I actually think it's kind of exciting, despite all the attention it brings to the house."

It was the truth. Roz hated all the ghosts that lingered around the house, and her parents' ghost portal in the basement didn't help things at all. Once the shock of finding out what happened to Danny passed, Roz was amazed. Danny had the power to do things people would kill for.

"But you haven't told your parents?"

"Of course not!" Roz replied, exasperated. "You know what they're like, Vlad. They live and breathe hunting ghosts. There's no telling what they would do to him."

Roz looked seriously concerned. Vlad's expression remained the same. His hands began to curl into fists.

"We share the same worry, Roslynne." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you know how it happened?"

"I don't know if you know or not, but we have this portal in our basement. It's a lab like yours. Anyway, Danny was poking around in it one day and it got turned on while he was in it. He told me that he got caught in a green ray and he passed out. When he woke up, he…"

"Was changed," Vlad finished for her.

Roz nodded. "I always knew their obsession would lead to trouble. We're lucky he turned out like he did and didn't end up in the hospital." Her voice trailed off as she turned to look at Vlad.

Her eyes got slightly larger as her brain started to work. "Vlad? What exactly was the accident my dad caused?"

He stood and walked to the other side of the room, turning his back to her. "I didn't plan on telling you this, Roslynne. Not this soon, anyway. My conscience has been eating away at me, though. It's making me feel sick just to think about you."

Ouch. That really made her worry, but she knew how he felt. She had her own secret eating away at her.

Roz walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his arm. "What is it?" she asked him quietly.

Vlad turned around and hugged her, whispering "I'm sorry."

Roz looked down when she thought she heard a familiar noise. A black ring formed around Vlad's hips and spread over his body as it split into two. Her eyes followed the ring that ran up Vlad's body until she was face to face with Plasmius. Her body froze as if she was seeing him again for the first time.

"Vlad?" she gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

He started to reply, but Roz tore herself away from him.

"This has been you the entire time? Last night?" She turned her face from him to hide the tears that were now rolling down her face.

She blushed and started to get sick at the same time. Roz ran from the room as her stomach started to turn. Plasmius called for her, but she kept running until she reached her room. She slammed the door and locked it, but knew that he could come in if he really wanted to.

Roz ran her hands through her hair and looked around her room. Maybe she shouldn't have run there, not with what was on her mind. She jumped when she heard Plasmius calling for her from the other side of the door. Instantly, she told him to go away.

"We have to talk, Roslynne. Please, open the door."

"Why ask for my permission? Why not just come on in?" she yelled back at him.

"I want you to let me in," he told her calmly.

Roz had several things to say in response to that, but stayed quiet. She really didn't know how to feel at the moment, even though several emotions were running through her. Anger, relief, surprise, shame, sadness. She felt betrayed in a way.

"I need to be alone," she finally told him. "Please?"

She heard Vlad morph back to his human self. "I'll be here."

Roz began looking around her room again. She had to get out of there, out of the house. She grabbed one of her traveling bags and packed a few items. There was an inn not too far away, and the road and driveway had been cleared of enough snow to get out. Roz carefully opened a window and looked down. She was on the second story and there was plenty of frozen snow on the ground.

"_I don't think so," _she thought.

The only way out way out would be to sneak past Vlad. She had to get to the main garage to get to her car. That wouldn't be much of a problem, it not being near any of the rooms Vlad occupied the most.

Roz felt a pang in her chest. She didn't know why or what it was about. Confused as she felt, she still wanted to go.

She quietly crept downstairs, which she found to be difficult to do. There was not a sound coming from anywhere in the house. Roz let out a breath as she finally reached her car. With a frown, she started it and back out of the garage. Looking briefly at the house in her rearview mirror, Roz sighed and drove into the woods.


	16. Love

**Chapter 16**

Vlad didn't eat that night. His stomach was the tightest it had ever been, even worse than back when he got the news that the love of his life had married his best friend. Yes, this was much more than that. Roz had been right; she was someone who could return the feelings he had for her. He had had a taste of it, and now it was gone.

With a bottle of brandy sitting on a table beside him, Vlad spent his evening and night in the den. The combination of alcohol and Sunday Night Football dulled his sadness. He wanted nothing more than for Roz to be sitting there beside him with her head on his chest, commenting on how pointless the game of football is.

He had earlier found that Roz had left, but guessed it wasn't for good. She left most of her belongings behind, and he didn't feel she would have left him for good without saying something. Even if it was profane, Roz would have spoken to him. She always had to have the last word and this was a time where she left the conversation open ended.

Vlad kept his phone close in case she called. She never did of course. He thought about calling her just to make sure she was ok, but he knew she wouldn't even think about answering. Vlad did however send her a text.

"_I miss you. Please, come back."_

Vlad wasn't one to show inferiority or easily share his feelings. He frowned as he sent it. There was so much he needed to tell her, but it would be wrong to say over a text message. He wanted her to know how he felt, but couldn't sum it up well enough.

Drowsiness finally came, and Vlad was glad. Sleep was a much more effective way to escape his turmoil. He noticed how empty his arms were in bed when compared to the night before.

Roz went straight to bed when she entered her room at the inn. She didn't change clothes or anything else she usually did before turning in. She simply crawled into bed and stared at the wall. She wasn't sleepy at all, but she didn't want to be awake. She still didn't know how to feel.

Finding out she slept with Vlad himself wasn't what bothered her. The fact that he went along with the entire thing, hiding that it was him, that's what upset her. What if she had different feelings for Vlad? It would almost been as if he raped her.

Roz shuddered. In a way, she had let it happen. She could have driven Plasmius away from her or told Vlad about what was going on. If he was as sorry as he said, he would have put an end to his charade as soon as it started.

She then blushed. They had done many things together in such a short amount of time. She wondered what Vlad thought of her.

Roz jumped when her phone vibrated on the table by her head. She had forgotten to turn it off. Lazily, she reached over and looked at the screen. It was a text message. Out of curiosity, she opened it. And she wished she hadn't. She put a hand to her contorting face a she started to bawl at reading Vlad's message.

She knew Vlad, and she knew he would never say such a thing unless he was really hurting. Roz then got angry at herself for feeling sad for him. He had every right to hurt, but Roz didn't want him to, especially if she could do anything about it.

Without a response, Roz put her phone on silent and put it away. She didn't want Vlad to hurt, but he also needed to think about what he had done. Roz flipped her pillow over to the dry side before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

She dreamed about Vlad, but it wasn't like any of her previous dreams. Innocent images of her and Vlad popped into her head. Taking strolls hand in hand, cuddling in front of the tv, and slow loving kisses. Roz was aware of what she dreaming while it was happening. When her mind left the dream state, she felt that she was comforted.

For most women, shopping was a form of stress relief. Roz was no different. After waking and prettying herself up she hit the nearest mall. She felt less and less upset as the day wore on. She didn't know if her emotions were straightening up on their own or if having her mind off Vlad was what done it. Not that Vlad was completely out of her mind; he never was.

When it was near closing, Roz packed her bags into her car and headed back to the inn. She would kick herself for it later, but she also gathered up her belongings and paid the innkeeper what she owed. Almost reluctantly, Roz drove off to head back to Vlad.

It was late when she got there, but she saw the fireplace glowing from a window. She hoped Vlad would come to the door. It was well below freezing and there was a new round of snow slowly falling. Roz brought her fist up to the door to knock, pausing before her hand made contact to the wood.

There was no answer, so she kept knocking. Roz was beginning to feel her nose and eyes run from the cold air. She began to knock on the door quickly, almost beating on it.

"God, please open the door," she whispered to herself.

Roz jumped as the door opened as the last word left her mouth.

Vlad looked down at her shivering body with a strange expression. This was indeed a déjà vu moment. Roz started to speak, but couldn't find her words. She just stared up at him as her emotions started to surface. Tears finally left her eyes, but it wasn't from the cold. She all but jumped into Vlad's arms an instant later.

He breathed in heavily as she threw her arms around him. Vlad didn't say anything as he closed the door and hugged her back. Roz continued to cry, clutching at Vlad's body. Without a word he picked her up and carried her into the foyer, setting her down in front of the fire.

Vlad had to pry her away from him so he could look at her. He swallowed hard, catching himself before he spoke. "I don't even know where to start," he whispered.

"I'm furious with you," Roz told him as she wiped at her eyes, "but I…" She trailed off as she looked up at him. Her insides fluttered as she saw him watching her.

Roz knew what she was about to say, but she knew better. This was not the time to say it, especially since she was already emotionally strung up. "I don't know," she finally said, more to herself.

"You don't have to say anything. There's no need for you to explain anything." Vlad reached for one of her hands. "You being back is more than I could ask for."

Roz closed her eyes and tilted her head as Vlad used his other hand to caress her face. "How do I make you feel?" she asked him.

He almost laughed. "Absolutely and completely happy, and that's just when you look at me. You're ambitious, caring, understanding, fiery," he did laugh the last word and leaned towards her face.

Vlad rested his forehead against hers. Roz looked up at him, but he dropped his gaze. She could sense his reluctance, so she angled her head to give him better access to her lips.

"I love you, Roslynne," he whispered instead.

He looked up at her then. Roz stared back with wet eyes. She couldn't really believe what she had just heard. Vlad didn't give her time to respond as he gently brushed his lips against hers, pausing until Roz kissed him back. Tears started to stream down her face again as she kissed him. She was glad she had come back.

"If you're lying to me I swear I'll-" Roz started as she broke away from him.

"You know that I'm not," Vlad murmured.

Roz buried her face into his neck to hide her face, biting at her bottom lip to keep from smiling. She was still upset with him and wanted him to know that, but she couldn't help but feel happy. Moving reluctantly at first, Roz brushed her lips against Vlad's neck. He breathed in heavily and closed his eyes as Roz slowly went up his neck.

Vlad gently lifter her chin so she could return to his lips. She surprised them both with her feverish kisses, and more still when she straddled his lap. Vlad smirked at her in between kisses when she pulled at his hairband and combed his silver hair out.

He tugged at the zipper of her jacket, making Roz skip a heartbeat. Vlad moved the collar aside enough to lightly kiss the bruised area of her neck. All the while he continued to pull the zipper down until it broke away from the opposite side of the jacket. One at a time, Vlad hooked a finger under each collar and pulled them off Roz' shoulders. She played along by pulling her sleeves the rest of the way off.

Roz's breath caught when Vlad slipped his hands under the bottom of her shirt. As he started to lift it, Roz grabbed the edges and pulled it up herself. Vlad's lips met hers as soon as the shirt cleared her head. His hand trailed along her back. It was very warm to the touch from facing the fireplace.

As Vlad continued to kiss her, Roz shakily brought her hands to Vlad's shirt. She wondered if he had the same body as Plasmius and began releasing the buttons. He curled his mouth into another smile and started to help her.

Roz's face burned when Vlad's shirt was off. Yes, he had the same body. The same one who's touch she couldn't resist. She rested her head against his chest, sighing when Vlad unhooked her bra. His hands trailed down her arms, bringing the straps with them.

Vlad trailed kisses down her chest when it was off. Roz raised herself onto her knees, where Vlad took her into his mouth. She sighed and closed her eyes at the familiar feeling she secretly missed. Her breath quickened as Vlad started to gently bite her. Roz hastily reach for Vlad's belt and unfastened his pants, freeing his straining manhood. She failed to do anything else, though. She felt nervous and unsure.

Vlad took her into his arms and laid her back onto the bearskin rug on the floor. Kissing her softly, he laid down on top of her. When he started to leave her lips, Roz wrapped her hands around him and kissed him back.

Her hand eventually did find its way back to Vlad's pants, but this time it was to begin pulling them over his hips. Vlad's breathing became heavy and he began to undo Roz's pants. They broke away from each other momentarily to finish undressing.

When Roz lay down again she bent her knees, opening them just enough for Vlad's hips to settle between them. She felt herself shiver with excitement when his erected pressed against her. He looked down at her, and Roz gave him a soft smile. He bent down and kissed her slowly, keeping his hips elevated.

He began to slowly rock against her in time with their kisses. His entry was long and slow, unlike last time, although Roz did gasp when he broke into her. She was still sore, but she didn't mention anything. Vlad's thrusts sped up, but he still paced himself, going as far into her as he could.

Roz's nails raked down his back as she arched hers. She had heard slow lovemaking was more, well, loving, and it was, but it was also intense. Just when she was dying to have him thrust into her again, he did. It was almost like he was teasing her.

Vlad continued to kiss her as his hands gripped the rug. He started thrusting faster and harder the more Roz's back arched. When his name slipped from her lips, he all but slammed into her. She cried out loudly, both from pain and pleasure.

Vlad kept the same speed and force, making Roz lose her voice because of her screams once again. Her orgasm was hard when it came, making her extremely dizzy and senseless. She wasn't quite sure when Vlad came until he collapsed on top of her.

Their heavy breathing was in sync, pressing their chests together. Roz felt a warm wetness from the sweat she hadn't realized they were covered in. She turned her head towards Vlad, who looked as if he was already asleep. Roz brushed his hair from his face, making him open his eyes. He grinned at her with tired eyes, which she returned.

Roz averted her eyes when Vlad pulled out of her. She knew her blood would be on him and she didn't want the mood spoiled. Her eyelids drooped as Vlad moved over to put out the fireplace. They were both exhausted, so they settled back down on the rug. Vlad took Roz into his arm and folded the thin rug over them for a makeshift blanket.

"Goodnight," Vlad whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Roz snuggled closer to him, smiling. Yes, she was very glad she had come back.

**AN: Don't forget to review, guys. It's the motivation that keeps me writing. I've never finished a fanfic and I would really love for this or "Nurse Me" that I'm also working on be my first completions. **


	17. The Morning After

**Chapter 17**

Roz's lips were met with Vlad's as she started to stir awake. She smiled and put her arms around him.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her.

She closed her eyes and tried to suppress a laugh.

"What?" Vlad asked.

Roz looked up at him then with beaming eyes. "Me and you," she said softly. "This feels…amazing."

Vlad sighed happily. "I'm pleased to hear we're finally on the same level. I take it you forgive me?" He looked at her with mock puppy dog eyes.

It hit Roz then, and her eyes grew the largest Vlad had ever seen them.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "You were right."

"I told you," Vlad started but trailed off. Roz's breathing had become very heavy. "No, Roslynne, it'll be fine."

"How do you know? What's going to happen?"

Roz thought her heart was going to fly out of her chest. She kept track of her cycles like most woman, and it was very possible she was ovulating at the time. On top of that, she had Vlad's sperm swimming around inside her.

"I've run several tests, Roslynne. You will be fine. My body changes when I'm in my other form, by which I mean my insides. My blood turns to plasma, for example. After I learned of what happens to you I started running experiments on Plasmius' fluids. I still have semen and sperm while I am in that form, but it acts differently.

"Because ghosts are technically dead, the sperm is also. So, it would kill your eggs. There is also a small amount of plasma in the semen which acts as a sort of barrier. Any other sperm to enter you, like mine, would get caught and die in the plasma."

Roz's face went from worried and anxious to bewildered. "I can't believe I forgot, though."

"You'll be fine. I made sure of it, remember? We were getting closer much faster than I expected, so I-"

"Got me in the lab on the table," Roz finished with a nervous laugh.

Vlad chuckled and rolled over on top of Roz. "I know you liked it," he whispered before he kissed her. "I do honestly love you though, Roslynne. Don't doubt that."

"I really should be mad at you," Roz mumbled as she stroked his face, "but I just can't be. I'm so glad that you're happy."

Vlad claimed her lips again with a smirk. Roz moaned softly as Vlad's tongue met hers. She slid her hands up his chest and to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. He kissed her until she was senseless, making Roz reach for him as he started to pull away.

She sighed with a smile as his jaw slowly worked up and down her neck. Every part of her body that Vlad touched was on fire. She couldn't understand why his touched excited her so much. Maybe it was because there was something forbidden about the two of them, or maybe it was simply that Vlad was attractive. Either way, it drove her crazy and she loved it.

Vlad ran a hand under one of her thighs. Roz reflexively raised it and started to hook it over Vlad's back, but he started moving down her body. Her leg rested on his shoulder as he bent his head between her legs. Roz raised her other leg and crossed her ankles as Vlad licked her.

Her phone began to ring in her purse above her head. Vlad wasn't intent on moving, so she ignored it. He signed angrily as the phone kept ringing.

"Let me get that," Roz breathed.

She scooted away from Vlad to reach for her still ringing phone. The caller ID showed that it was her home number.

"Hello?"

"Morning, Princess," Jack's voice came from the other end.

Roz blushed as Vlad lay down beside her, his hardened penis pushing against her. "Oh, hi Dad."

Vlad smirked when he heard that. Roz sternly shook her head with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, he's here," she answered into the phone, dropping her smile. She handed the phone to Vlad with a shrug.

He took the phone and lay on his back, trying to keep the amusement from his voice. Roz blushed again as she laid down and closed her eyes. She grew drowsy as Vlad gave simple replies to her dad's ramblings.

"No, she's no trouble."

Roz slowly opened her eyes to look at Vlad. He was staring at the ceiling with an almost hardened look on his face. She raised an eyebrow when Vlad laughed and responded to something with "No, it's not like that. Honestly though, you should ask her yourself. Only she knows how she's feeling."

Roz propped herself up on an elbow and listened intently. Vlad kept a continuous smirk on his face as he spoke to Jack. Vlad turned his amused eyes to her as he ended the conversation.

"What was that about?" she asked him.

"Your father's afraid you've traded him in for me. I told him he had nothing to worry about, but should take it up with you. I couldn't help but find it entertaining. After all, how can I possibly assure him that my motives are far from fatherly?"

Roz playfully scoffed at him. "What a high horse you're on, Vlad. All that while you lay here after you…" She looked away from him with an embarrassed grin. "I can't even say it."

"I can," Vlad said with a smile. He rolled over onto his side and leaned into Roz's face. "We made love," he told her softly before kissing her.

She sighed as an overwhelming rush went through her body. Roz was confused by the feeling. It could have been love, but she wasn't certain. She lay back as Vlad settled on top of her again. It was strange tasting herself as he kissed her, but it didn't deter her.

A sharp pain shot between her legs as Vlad started to push inside her. Roz hissed against his lips and tightened her legs. Vlad instantly pulled away.

"Sore?" he asked.

Roz nodded. "You were my first," she slowly told him.

Vlad flashed a quick grin before he kissed her again. "I could tell," he said as he gathered her up in his arms, bringing her on top of him as he turned over. He held her head as it rested on his chest. Roz closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Tell me about what happened after your accident."

Roz ran a finger up and down Vlad's stomach as he started to tense.

"Most of it is a blur to me now, to be honest. I spent quite a lot of time in the hospital. Years, actually. My school life, social life, family life; everything came to sudden halt and eventually crumbled.

"I found out about my other self by accident. Little by little certain powers would flare up at times. Part of me would phase through something or become invisible, rays would shoot from my fingers, and then one day I changed forms completely. It was surreal. I looked incredible, but I was afraid I couldn't change back.

"I could, of course. From then on it was my form that flared up, changing my appearance at random. It forced me to separate myself from everyone. I had no sane explanation for it. I spent my free time practicing on controlling my powers. Twenty years later and I surprise ghosts themselves."

Vlad stopped when he felt a cold wetness hit his chest. "Roslynne?"

Roz clung to him as tears started to fall form her face. She exhaled slowly before she spoke. "It's so hard for me not to take sides. There's my dad who made an honest mistake, and then there's you who had to suffer for it. I feel sad for you, get mad at him, and then feel sad for getting mad at him."

"That's one of the reasons I love you. You understand what I went through and the wrongness of it all. You don't make up excuses for the way I am."

"I care about you. It's that simple." Roz let a moment of silence pass before she spoke again. "Tell me again that you love me." She began tracing the lines on his stomach, smiling as he slightly quivered when she hit a ticklish spot.

"I love you, Roslynne."


	18. All Night

**AN: Yay for more lemon. :) **

**Chapter 18**

Roz lay in bed the next day while horrible bouts of pain shot through her lower abdomen. She clutched at her pillow and curled into a ball as her insides contracted in pain. Vlad was in bed beside her with an arm draped over her. His hand was tucked just beneath the waistband of her pants, radiating heat onto her skin.

"How long will this last?" Roz asked. Desperation crept into her voice.

"I don't know," Vlad said softly. "Your body's reacting to the plasma the best it knows how in order to be rid of it."

"So, this will happen every time?"

Both Vlad's and Roz's brow rose as the question left her lips. "Oh, I mean…" she quickly started and stopped.

Vlad laughed quietly. "Yes, your body would continue to reject it until it became used to it being there. Of course, it would have to be introduced to you on a regular basis."

Roz's face burned. "I bet you'd like that," she mumbled.

"I am a selfish man," Vlad replied lightly with a smirk. "Let me know when you're feeling better."

She turned over and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Are you serious?" she asked in a light, soft voice.

"Oh, stop being so shy, Roslynne," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I know what goes on in that head of yours."

"Vlad!" Roz scoffed.

Her green eyes looked up at his self-satisfied look with intensity, albeit humor. Vlad's smirk grew as Roz tried to hide a smile tugging at her own lips.

"What to do with you?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

Vlad kissed her lightly on the lips. "Anything you want," he told her.

Roz smiled and moved closer to him. "Stay here," she said, strained as more pain shot through her.

"For as long as you'll have me."

Her heart fluttered as she caught the meaning in Vlad's words. She surprised him as she tilted her head up for an open-mouthed kiss. Roz felt something building inside her. It was a feeling she had felt before, but slightly different.

"Vlad?" she breathed.

"Hmm?" His eyelids were heavy.

Roz felt like she was going to explode with emotion. She wasn't quite ready to share with Vlad, though. She took a quiet, deep breath and smiled. "I'm not letting you go anywhere anytime soon."

xXx

The next few weeks brought on a rush of emotions for Roz. Her cycle came and went, relieving a lot of stress for both her and Vlad alike. That stress with replaced with another, though. As promised, Roz was planning on going home for her birthday and the Christmas holiday. They were only two days apart and because of her move she was going to stay for a couple of weeks. The stressful part was that she wanted Vlad to accompany her.

"Are you going to tell them about us?" Vlad asked one night after dinner. "They'll think me spending that time with you on top of your stay odd."

Roz was curled up on the sofa next to the fireplace. She secretly hated the foyer with all its animal trophies in the room, but it also had sentimental value to her. "I have no idea," she told him. "Oh, hi Mom and Dad. Guess what? Not only did I move in with Vlad, but I'm also sleeping with him. Happy Holidays!" She looked at Vlad with a sarcastic smirk. He laughed quietly beside her.

"I'm sure I'd be lucky to get out of that house alive. In all seriousness though, if we're going to be together they need to know."

"You just want to brag," Roz laughed. She looked up at Vlad's blue eyes and felt her heart flutter. "Well, not to say that I don't, but what would I say? I don't see it going over very well."

"You don't have to go into detail, Roslynne. In fact, don't. Just tell them." Vlad reached for one of her hands and laced their fingers together. "We both will."

Roz's eyes glazed over as she kept staring up at Vlad. Still hand in hand, she stood up and led him out of the room and up the stairs. Vlad quietly followed behind her with the slightest of smirks. He raised an eyebrow when they passed Roz's room and headed for his.

She stopped in front of the door and faced Vlad. Their hands broke away from each other as Roz reached up to kiss Vlad, running her hands up his chest and behind his neck. He pushed her against the door and kneeled slightly as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Vlad lingered in the hallway a moment longer before he turned the doorknob and opened the door to his room. He carried Roz over to his midnight-blue bed and laid her down.

"What's this all about?" he asked her.

Roz sat up enough to put her lips to Vlad's ear. "I'm dying to tell you something, but I want you to make me say it." Goosebumps raised along her as Vlad sighed against her neck.

"Give me a minute to lock up," he whispered into her ear, "I'm going to keep you here all night."

Roz felt her insides light on fire by his comment. She watched him with heavy eyelids as Vlad left to briefly go back downstairs. With a shiver of excitement she slipped out of her shirt and pants and got into Vlad's bed. His scent lingered on the bedding, making her grin against the satin sheets as she got comfortable.

When Vlad's footsteps could be heard coming back up the stairs, her heart pounded. The room became dark as he closed the door behind him. The click of the lock made Roz's breathing turn heavy. Even though it was dark, there was enough moonlight shining through the window for Vlad to see her undressed as she crawled across the bed to him.

His smiling mouth met with her open one, sucking on her tongue as it slid into his mouth. Roz began to tug at the buttons of his shirt and yanked it free when she reached his belt. Vlad shrugged his shirt off as she sat down and started in on his belt.

Vlad closed his eyes with another smile as Roz took his head into her mouth. She gently licked at it as her mouth loosely covered him. He balanced himself by grabbing her shoulders as she hardened him the rest of the way. She continued to tease him by holding back, laughing when growled her name. She gave one last lick up his shaft before moving away to lie back on the bed.

"Roslynne," Vlad started as he climbed on top of her. She gasped and arched her back slightly as he plunged two fingers into her. "Don't fuck with me," he almost laughed. Vlad used his other hand to slide Roz's panties down to her thighs. She wiggled them the rest of the way off.

"Or what?" she asked as she closed her eyes and arched again as Vlad's thumb prodded her clit.

He moved his mouth down her body and stopped between her legs. His lips brushed against her as he spoke. "I'll fuck back," he told her before licking her from her entrance all the way up to her clit, his tongue catching on the flesh that covered it. Vlad bit down and pulled at it.

"I really could keep you here all night," he said before another lick. Roz arched with a moan as Vlad sent intense heat throughout her body as his tongue flicked back and forth over her clit. "Each time you get that much closer, I'll stop." He then put his mouth onto her, kissing and licking her entirety. "You'll be begging for it at that point."

Roz quieted as Vlad stopped and moved back towards her. "You're forgetting one thing, Vlad." She climbed on top of him and lined herself up with his penis. She went down enough to make him gasp and stopped. She then went down just a bit more so she could bend over Vlad. "I'm learning how to fuck, too," she whispered.

Vlad grabbed her hips as she started to rise and gave her one good thrust. Roz settled down onto his chest and grabbed at the sheets. He reached around to unhook her bra and all but ripped it off of her. "Learning, yes," he told her as he trailed his tongue across her chest. He thrust deeply into her then, keeping a steady pace between each one. With each thrust he told her, "But - it will be - some - time - before you - can render me - senseless."

She could barely hear him over her screams.

He stopped his thrusting then to direct his attention back to her chest. Roz began to rock against him as a protest. "Ah, ah, ah," Vlad said as he grabbed her thighs to stop her.

"Vlad," Roz almost pleaded, "I don't care that we have all night."

"And?" he asked, muffled by his busy mouth.

"Just do it."

Vlad chuckled softly. "That's not what I'm looking for." He gently raised his hips just enough to brush between her legs.

Roz closed her eyes and propped herself up on her hands. "I need you now," she told him.

Vlad laid his head back as he began driving into her again. Their lips briefly met before Roz had to pull away with gasping breaths. Vlad's speed increased so much that she had a death grip on the bed to keep her in place as she rocked against him. He however grabbed her hips to keep her still. His still and intense movement brought them both to orgasm at the same time.

Roz collapsed onto his chest, her hips still elevated as he stayed inside her. She laughed softly against his neck. "You'll have to do better than that."

He couldn't help but laugh back at her comment. "I'm just getting started," he told her matter-of-factly. "You should get some rest for now, though."

She wasn't sleepy, but it did not take long for Roz to slip into unconsciousness; made content by the sound of Vlad's rapid pulse that thundered through his body.

All throughout the night Vlad woke her again and again. He would kiss her to stir her from her sleep. They would remain connected to each other after each session, so the first thing Roz would feel upon waking was Vlad hardening inside her.

Roz drowsily moved around the bed as Vlad changed their position each time. She was never quite able to fully come to her senses as he clouded her mind with lust from each moment she woke until each time she came. Both she and Vlad particularly favored when he bent her over from behind. Roz was able to take him in all the way to the point where she cried out in both pain and pleasure as he bumped against her insides.

When dawn started to peak Vlad woke her one last time. He kissed her softly and slowly, smiling when she kissed him back as she woke. Taking her into his arms, he flipped them over so that he was pressing down onto her. He had begun to notice that Roz gave in more when she was beneath him.

She breathed his name and wrapped her legs around him as he bit at her neck. Vlad twitched inside her as he ran a hand up and down her raised leg. Roz wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He laid his head beside hers for a moment. She knew he was exhausted, but smiled to herself as she felt him hardening once again.

Vlad slowly kissed up her neck and along her jaw as he finally began to thrust in and out of her. Roz moved her head so his lips could meet hers. With a sigh he slid his hands under her arching back. One held the back of her head while the other rested on her lower back, pressing her that much closer to him.

"Roslynne," Vlad panted into her ear as his speed increased, "say it."

"Vlad…"

He thrust faster still.

Roz's nails dug into his back as her orgasm neared. "Vlad," she said again, only louder. Her hips tightened as her release finally came. "Vlad!" she screamed once more.

He bit her neck as he came inside her, thrusting until every wave of pleasure made their way through his body.

"Vlad," Roz breathed as her own orgasm began to cease, "I love you."

He smiled against her neck as he tried to catch his breath. "I know," he whispered.


	19. Change

**AN: I thought about letting the last chapter be the final and continue with a Part ll, but meh, I'll keep this going for awhile. **

**Chapter 19**

"I know?" Roz asked in a mocking tone. Vlad laughed beside her. "All that for an 'I know.'?"

"I was the one looking for output," he told her as he continued to catch his breath. "I just gave you the best night of your life. I'm tired, sleepy, and sore." Vlad propped himself on an elbow then and smirked at Roz. "Be thankful."

"And there's the ego I've been warned about," Roz said with a grin.

"Roslynne, try finding another man that would be willing to do that." He smiled. "And do it that well."

Roz blushed as she looked up at him. Yes, Vlad was very good. He also had amazing stamina. She couldn't ask for more in terms of intimacy. She kissed him lightly on the lips as she sat up. "Mmm, I think I'll pass. Besides, what other woman would put up with that?"

"If I remember correctly, you believe I could get any woman to put up with it." Vlad looked down at her with a raised eyebrow as she blushed. "Remind me to give you alcohol more often. You say the most flattering things."

With her face still burning from embarrassment, Roz threw the covers over herself in an attempt to hide. Vlad simply joined her. "You're adorable," he told her as he then pushed the blanket away from them.

"I'm not as promiscuous as I've been behaving. This is all new to me." She flashed an awkward grin at him.

"And then you go and corrupt me with your vampire-looking other half."

"I'd like to keep corrupting you," he whispered into her ear.

It was then that Roz was able to see Plasmius in what felt like ages as Vlad transformed. A look of uneasiness flashed across her face. The last time she saw him was after he took her virginity, since Vlad took her. It was a strange situation for her. She looked into his red eyes trying to find Vlad.

They had the same body and presence, but at the same time there was something different about Plasmius. Roz's muscles tightened as his chill reached her body. She reached out and gently touched his abdomen and looked back into his face. The more she stared at him, the more Vlad shone through.

"This is really you," she said more to herself.

"Unfortunately so," Plasmius answered.

Roz took another moment to look over him. "It can't be that bad now, can it?"

"It's had its advantages over the years," he softly told her, "but I still don't want this. It has complicated every aspect of my life. No amount of pros can make up for that. It certainly did with you. You would have never come back if you hadn't been introduced to a hybrid before."

He was probably right. Roz had her share of shock when she found out about Danny and his powers. Even though she was close with Vlad, Danny was her brother; someone she knew much better and had known all of his life. Resisting his coldness, Roz moved closer to Plasmius and pressed her face to his chest.

"That doesn't matter now, Vlad." She also put her hands to his chest. "This doesn't bother me."

"At all?" he asked softly.

"At all, but it will take me a little time to get used to it. Some of the things Danny does still surprises me. I won't love you more or less than if you weren't like this-"

Roz dropped her voice as Plasmius gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. She smiled as he held her, hearing his heart hammering in his chest. It was strange that his ghost form even had a heartbeat. "Those fangs are very tempting, though," she added.

Plasmius chucked slightly. He brushed her hair away from her neck before his lips brushed against it. Roz's hair stood on end as both a chill and heat ran through her. "I noticed that," he whispered before sinking his teeth into her skin. Roz gasped and dug her nails into him, eyes wincing in pain but mouth managing to smile. When a faint taste of blood reached his mouth, Plasmius released her, licking at her wounded neck.

"That's not all I can do to tempt you, Roslynne," he continued to whisper into her ear.

Roz shivered and looked into his glowing eyes as he moved away from her neck. "Show me," she dared him with a smirk.

He returned one of his own. "I'd much rather leave you guessing. More fun for me when your curiosity becomes too much for you." To prove his point, he morphed back into his human form.

"Tease," Roz murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hush, vixen" he told her as he kissed her, running a hand through her red hair. "Go back to sleep while I'm in the shower. Unless you want to join me?"

"A bath," Roz suggested instead. "I don't think I'll be able to stand very well today," she purred at him.

"In that case…" Vlad started as he gathered Roz into his arms. He lifted her from the bed as he stood and made his way to his bright marble bathroom. A grin spread across his face when Roz nestled her head against his chest.

When Vlad reached the massive bathtub he set Roz down at began filling the bath. He just as quickly wrapped his arms around her to hug her to his body. The sensation of both the early morning chill and their bare skin touching made Roz blush. It was the first time she was aware of how vulnerable she was to him, both emotionally and physically, but mainly physically.

"Jump," Vlad said softly.

Roz raised an eyebrow but complied. She jumped and started to fall back as Vlad pushed against her lower back, coaxing her legs to wrap around his hips. He made sure he had a good hold on her before lifting a leg to enter the warm bath. Vlad carefully sat down and laid his back against the tub.

Roz readjusted herself in his lap, falling into his chest as he turned the water jets on. She sighed with a groan as the warm water surrounded her skin and eased her tired body. A shiver ran up her spine as Vlad let a single finger run up and down it.

She turned her head long enough to kiss the top of his chest. "What's going to happen when I go home?"

Vlad let his finger keep running along her back. "Are you asking how we're going to keep this going?"

"Well, yeah." Roz replied with a quiet voice. "I mean, you'll be going back to Wisconsin and going back to work. I'll be at home. How many days like this will we have?"

"Simple," he replied with a chuckle, ignoring the young woman's sudden change of mood. "Come back with me." He looked down and caught Roz's eyes with his own. "At least, I'm hoping."

Pure joy spread through Roz as she smiled and replied, "I'd love to."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? You've already decided?"

Roz shrugged. "It's not that hard. I wouldn't be home if I was in school. Plus how could stand putting hundreds of miles between me and my rich, powerful, sexy boyfriend?"

The man chuckled again, this time lower. "You couldn't. He would make sure to be extremely addicting and irresistible." He gently tugged at Roz's hair to force her head up into a deep kiss. "But that's still not an acceptable reason for such a quick answer, Roslynne. What else is going on at home?"

"Nothing," Roz said as she gingerly shook her head. "Everything has just been weighing on me a lot. All the paranormal business, I mean. Things used to be great when I was younger, but then they started adding on to the lab and built that portal. It just made everything worse. I know Danny is a ghost magnet, but he still isn't the one who built it.

"I'm rarely able to have anyone over because I never know when something's going to happen. I don't even like to stay home for very long. It's not exactly comforting when I'm in bed at night and have the feeling that something's watching me. And no matter how much I complain about it it seems that no one cares or even listens. Sometimes I feel like we're not even a family anymore.

"Dad is borderline obsessed, but at least he makes me laugh. Mom's just so stiff when it comes to me and I don't even know why. Both her and Jazz, actually. I swear she's always picking fights just to see if she can outsmart me. I'm closer with Danny, but he keeps us at arm's length, which I guess makes sense."

Roz paused to let out a breath. "I don't know. I'm just ready for a change. It feels like you're all I have, so-" She trailed off when she looked up at Vlad to find his eyes closed. "Oh, I didn't mean to rant."

"I don't mind," he told her with a slight grin. "It's my guilty pleasure, actually, hearing you talk about how unhappy you are and coming to me for comfort."

Roz put her arms around Vlad and laid her head against his chest. "And that's why my mind's made up. I want to go wherever you go."

"Fine," Vlad replied with a smile. "I'm looking forward to what your mother thinks, though."


	20. Our Little Family

**Chapter 20**

Vlad's room had all been taken over by Roz. She was in bed waiting for him every night as he turned in and snuggled close to him every morning when he woke. It wasn't exactly something he had expected of her. In fact, Vlad had been contemplating on having a talk with Roz about slowing their relationship down. He could never find the right moment to bring it up, though. She was becoming more daring as they spent more time together, and during those moments, all other thought left Vlad's mind.

That particular morning he had woken to what he had come to call "the look", in which Roz looked up at him with doe eyes until he climbed on top of her with a devilish face.

"Just how often do you wake up in this mood?" Vlad asked as he kissed up and down her neck.

Roz was working her hands up Vlad's silky black shirt, her fingers flying over button as she did so. He pulled away from her momentarily to pull it the rest of the way off. "Only since I came here," Roz mumbled as Vlad's lips met with hers.

He would have laughed, but Vlad already knew it to be true thanks to Clockwork. Because of him, Vlad had learned just how close he and Roz would become, and how often they would share that closeness. It was torture for him after that. Every time Roz's name came up on his phone he would end up picturing them together. And then she ended up at his front door wanting to stay with him. Adding to that torture was a sense of urgency. Roz was a beautiful young woman, and Vlad was a man after all.

"I wonder why that is," Vlad whispered as he momentarily pulled away from her to breathe. He let both of his hands snake their way up her shirt as he hungrily returned his mouth to hers.

Roz sighed into his mouth as his hands found her bare chest. Vlad took her into his hands and slowly massaged her. Their mouths worked in a much faster rhythm. Heavy breathing filled the room as their mouths frequently parted from each other in their frenzy. Roz bent her knees and pressed her legs against the man.

"God, Vlad," she moaned as she arched her back towards him. She could feel Vlad's erection through his thin pants and hastily grabbed for it.

Vlad made a noise between a moan and a chuckle. He bit Roz's bottom lip and growled, "Take my pants off."

Almost frantically, she undid the man's pants and let his hard member escape into her hand. Roz pulled them just barely over his slim hips before turning over onto her stomach. "No, mine," she told him as she raised her bottom up to him.

Vlad's eyes flashed red when he felt her rub against him. It was rare that Roz wanted to skip foreplay. She wanted him badly and that was something Vlad never left her disappointed with.

Just as he grabbed two handfuls of the fabric, an even rarer thing happened. Both he and Roz froze in surprise as the doorbell rang. There weren't many people who knew just how to find Vlad's Colorado getaway, so his curiosity was instantly spiked. The squirming, cat-like girl underneath him was quite a hurdle to leap over, though.

Oddly enough, Roz also understood the strangeness of the bell. She turned her head to give Vlad a small smile. "Let's go see who it is," she sighed. "You owe me, though."

Angrily, Vlad got out of bed and tucked himself back into his pants. "I assure you I'm not happy either, Roslynne." He buttoned his pants and began tying up his hair as he opened the door and walked down the hall.

"I'll be right down," Roz called after him as she headed for the bathroom.

Vlad cursed to himself as the bell rang again while he was descending the stairs. His lower body was on fire and dying for release. Whoever was ringing his doorbell, it had better be important. Otherwise, he would be tempted to reveal Plasmius and let his anger fly.

The cold winter air hit his bare chest as he grabbed the door and jerked it open. Vlad mentally cursed again and stared daggers at a blonde woman with a pet carrier at her feet. He scowled at her when she stared at his chest.

"Vlad Masters?"

"Yes," he responded coolly. Like she had to ask; most people knew him on account of his billionaire status.

The woman bent down to unlock the carrier and reached inside. What she pulled out almost made Vlad smack his forehead.

"I thought I canceled this!" he protested.

Vlad came face to face with a white kitten as the woman handed it to him with a look of annoyance. "All of our felines are raised specifically by the order of the customer. We don't accept refunds. This is a fine animal and I'm quite sure you will be pleased with her. Now, if you'll sign here," she finished as she thrust a clipboard into his face.

"Vlad? Who is it?" Roz asked from somewhere behind him.

Vlad quickly signed his name and urged the woman to leave.

"Oh, and here are the name tags and paperwork."

Vlad quickly snatched them out of the woman's hand and stuffed them into his pocket. "Right," he said through gritted teeth, "thank you." He closed the door before the woman could say another word.

"Vlad?"

He turned as Roz came up behind him with a quizzical look. Her eyes widened when she saw what was cradled in his arm. She covered her smiling mouth to hold back a laugh when the small ball of fur rubbed against his chest. "I can't believe you actually bought yourself a cat," she told him as she walked up to pet it.

"Not me," Vlad told her as a smirk spread across his face, "you. But I suppose she can be _our _cat, as well."

Roz tried to stifle another giggle. "Oh, Vlad," she started as the kitten instantly rubbed its head against her hand, "I love you." She reached up and kissed him softly. "I'll go get your coffee ready." Roz paused a moment longer to give her new friend another pet.

Vlad let out a sigh after she had left the area. The weight of the nametag in his pocket pulled on his heartstrings. He hated lying to the girl, but there was no way she could know the truth. Despite himself, Vlad grinned and shook his head. He gathered the kitten up in his hands and brought it to eye level, smiling when it pawed at his face. "We're going to have to find you another name."

**AN: I love this chapter. ^_^ Leave it to Vlad to take a lie and turn it into something charming. I just couldn't leave "Maddie" out, even though I'm skimping over some canon elements. I love that Vlad has the generic villain white cat. **

**Don't forget to review!  
**


	21. Chance Meeting

**AN: **Oh my god, guys. I am so sorry I have taken so long to update this. I won't bore you with the excuses, but I do hope the fans of this story will still be interested. I'm going to try my best to update more regularly from now on. **  
**

**Chapter 21**

_Roughly one year earlier. _

If there was anyone Roz was expecting her parent's old college friend to be like, it was not Vlad Masters. When she heard about him, she had expected him to be the usual corporate nerd. Instead, Vlad turned out to be a suave, great-looking man that had everything going for him. Almost everything.

Just past the end of her teenage years, Roz knew flirting when she saw it, and the rich and single college buddy was all too obviously flirting with her mom. As much as everyone saw it, though, her father was completely blind. Danny was particularly annoyed, but Roz and Jazz both shrugged it off.

The man's home was incredible and unlike anything Roz had imagined. A mansion, sure, but a castle was unexpected. She was more than happy to stay, which was why she was only slightly put off at the mention of a certain Dairy King ghost. If it kept her dad busy, though, Roz couldn't care less. The only reason she agreed to come on the trip was simply to get away from home for a few days.

Introductions were cut short as everyone was shown to their rooms and went their separate ways. Naturally Jack was right on Vlad's tail, but all three Fenton children chose to remain in their rooms until dinner. None were all too excited over the college reunion.

While Roz did want to seek solitude, she also felt the need to explore the massive home, despite terrible green and yellow color scheme she face faced with in the greeting area. She had little chance to escape, though. Jack called the kids down early for dinner, where he talked nonstop. As usual, he prattled on about ghosts, even though no one was really listening. He was particularly interested in digging for more information about the Dairy King's ghost.

Roz sat adjacent to Vlad, who sat at the head of the table. She found it funny how he brushed the topic of ghosts aside so easily, but managed to keep her father interested. She also noticed how his eyes keep cutting to her mother.

After dinner came more catching up in the main living room. Roz only half-listened to the conversations as her and Danny eventually managed to sneak away. Jazz had found a good book to keep her distracted.

"Still happy you came?" Danny asked his older sister with a laugh. They were climbing the stairs back to their bedrooms.

Roz shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. It's good to get away from home for a few days, especially since we get to stay here. This place is amazing."

"It's _huge_," Danny agreed. They had reached his deep-blue bedroom, which had turned black as night after the sun had set. Danny switched the light on and they both entered the room.

The teenager plopped down on the soft bed. He reached for his laptop to see if his friends had messaged him. Roz crossed her arms and mindlessly walked around the room.

"All I know is that if things get awkward between him and mom, I'll be moving back into the RV."

Danny looked up from his computer. "He does keep giving mom weird looks. You don't think they dated or something?"

Roz grinned to herself. While she did get frustrated with her parents a lot, there was no one else she could see either of them with. "I don't know," she laughed. "He has to be taken, though. No man who looks that decent with this much money would be single." Roz pointed toward the window. "I bet there are women scratching at the backdoor right now."

Danny burst out laughing. "Ok, now you're the one getting weird."

For the rest of the evening Roz and Danny sat on the bed watching internet videos together. Tired from the day's ride, Roz decided to turn in earlier than usual. After getting ready for bed, she slipped into her green bed with a smile. It was the most amazing feeling as the satin sheets brushed across her skin. But even with the heavenly bed, it was difficult for Roz to sleep.

She tossed and turned for most of the night. It was a strange room and a strange bed, after all. Around midnight she sighed loudly and threw the covers off herself. Quietly, she opened her bedroom door and made her way down the hall to the stairs. She hoped to find the kitchen and get a glass of milk.

When she reached the hallway, she quickened her pace a bit. While Vlad's home was beautiful, it was extremely creepy at night. Roz was happy to reach the stairs and descend into the somewhat brighter entrance area. However, as she reached the bottom and set her feet on the ground, she jumped with a squeal.

A doorway embedded into the wall under the stairs quickly opened, revealing a tired looking Vlad. He heard Roz, which shook him awake as he too was startled. When his eyes found her, he couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"You scared me," he told her with a smile.

"You scared _me_," Roz repeated with a laugh of her own.

Vlad straightened as he examined the girl. "I apologize, Roslynne. I hope everything is fine? You're up awfully late."

"Oh," Roz laughed. "I wasn't sleeping well, so I thought I'd raid your kitchen," she told him carefully.

The man smirked and motioned for her to follow him. "I'll show you the way, then."

Roz crossed her arms over her thin t-shirt and followed him through the home's many hallways until they reached the enormous kitchen, which she immediately fell in love with. Being a culinary fan, Roz fell in love with each and every spotless stainless steel and granite surface.

"Wow," she blurted as her eyes finished sweeping around the room. "I would kill to live here," she laughed.

Vlad pulled out two chairs at the bar and seated himself as Roz poured herself a glass of milk. "I take it you like to cook, as well?"

"You have no idea," Roz replied as she sat down next to him. "Mom's always running me out of the kitchen complaining that I make enough for an army. And when you say 'as well', do you mean you actually cook?" She raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"More so when I was younger, I will admit," Vlad laughed, "but I still do from time to time. I am from Wisconsin, after all."

Her interest peaked at finding a common interest, Roz continued to ask the billionaire more questions. They spent hours talking about his businesses, his rise to his wealthy status, his travels all around the word, and lastly, ghosts.

"So, do you hunt ghosts like my parents? I heard you guys used to study them together." Roz leaned against the bar with her head resting in her hands. Her glass of milk had long since been finished.

Vlad, who had smiled and been quite friendly throughout their conversation, suddenly changed. "That's something I've put behind me, Roslynne. No doubt your parents told about my accident."

She nodded. "Dad skimmed the surface. That must have been really hard to go through, Vlad. Everything's ok now, though. Right?"

The man looked down at the young woman, surprised that while she was almost a complete stranger, she seemed genuine. "In a sense," he quietly replied.

"If it makes you feel any better," Roz carefully began, "I hate this business, too. It's something I feel like I'm never going to get away from."

Curious, Vlad asked her to explain how her parents' interest in the paranormal had affected her. She told him about how it affected all of them as a family and her social life. She admitted that there had been times when she stayed with her friends for up to a week at times just to get away from home. She also told him how she felt like a second priority and that she felt trapped, and that having a rocky relationship with both her mother and her sister only made those feelings worse.

Vlad never took his eyes off the girl as she talked. He was honestly interested, and secretly, he was happy at what she told him. It made him feel guiltily happy to know that Jack and Maddie's obsession was truly out of line and that even their children felt the negativity of it all, just as he did.

"I'm terribly sorry, Roslynne. That's certainly no way for you to feel."

Roz grinned warmly at her parents' friend. "It's nice to finally find someone who understands." Her grin turned into a sly smile as she noticed the man's eyelids starting to droop. "And I'm sorry for keeping you up so late – oh my god, the sun's coming up." Roz had scanned the room for a clock, but instead her eyes locked onto a window that shone with the distant, pre-dawn glow.

Vlad turned around in his chair and laughed. "Time certainly flies," he commented as they both rose form their chairs. "I hope you're able to fall asleep now, Roslynne. At least, for a little while."

Roz gave the man one last smile before they exchanged goodnights and went their separate ways. She shivered as she made her way throughout the mansion, blushing when she realized she had spent the entire night talking to the man in only a t-shirt and shorts.

Despite the lack of sleep, she had enjoyed the night. Vlad was certainly a different person that Roz had expected. She hoped she would be able to talk more with him during their stay.

As she finally reached and made her way up the stairs, she sighed in happiness at the thoughts of finally getting back into her bed. Just as she reached for her doorknob, though, something caught her attention form the corner of her tired eyes.

A glow flashed from the floor to the ceiling at the end of the hall. Anyone else would have been frightened, but Roz knew instantly what it was. She rolled her eyes and angrily entered her room. She had heard Vlad mention a Dairy King ghost, but she had hoped he was pulling her father's leg. Although, she did find it odd that this supposed Dairy King looked like a less-goth version of Dracula.

_Present Day_

Roz smiled as she opened her eyes. Finally, she had remembered when she had first seen Plasmius. She held back a laugh at how much had changed since then. It was the middle of the night as she rolled over in Vlad's bed. Her smiled faded as she saw she was alone.

**AN: **The next chapter I'm hoping to have up soon. I already have it planned out; I have for a long time, actually. Please don't forget to review. It helps keep me motivated and I love knowing that at least one person enjoys this story. :)


	22. Conception

AN: One more chapter until Roz goes home. I really look forward to writing some Jack and V-man interaction. I love those two. XD

**Chapter 22**

_Roughly one year earlier._

"Vlad?"

Roz gently rapped on the door of Vlad's personal study. Her parents were busy packing the RV, ready for the drive back home after a disastrous reunion. Vlad refused to even say goodbye to the family. Roz couldn't completely blame him; his home was trashed after a nasty battle between two ghosts, which was only escalated by her parents. She didn't want to leave without an apology.

She gently opened the heavy door enough to peek inside. Vlad was standing by the window and looking down at the Fenton family as they were getting ready to leave. He turned when he heard the young woman.

Roz almost blanched when she saw his face. Even after the night had passed, the man still looked irate. However, when he saw who his visitor was, Vlad's face softened a bit.

"Roslynne," he greeted her quietly. "Shouldn't you be packing?"

She carefully stepped into the room, despite the feeling that she wasn't welcome. "I just felt like someone should apologize. I'm really sorry about what happened, Vlad. I know it must have been hard for you to invite us in the first place, and I'm sure this isn't how you wanted it to end."

Vlad examined the apologetic look on her face and held back a smirk. What had happened at the reunion was much deeper that she knew. Yet, he couldn't help but be intrigued by the young Fenton.

"That's very mature of you. I appreciate it, Roslynne." He grinned half-heartedly at her.

Roz nodded on the other side of the room. She sighed. "I guess I'll be going, then. I'm glad I got to meet you, Vlad. I really liked talking with you the other night."

"Roslynne," Vlad spoke up as she turned to leave the room.

Roz stopped and watched as the man approached his desk. He picked up a pen and quickly wrote on a note card.

"If you ever need someone to talk to," he started as he handed her the card, "I'm willing to listen."

She took it and read over the man's cell phone number. "Well, Vlad," she laughed, "I hope you have a lot of free time, because I will hold you to that."

He managed an actual smile then, which he slowly dropped as honking could be heard on the ground below.

Roz bid the man goodbye once more before returning him to his thoughts. She quickly made her way throughout the mansion and to the crowded driveway. Her bags had already been packed into the RV, so she jumped in and found a seat in the corner.

"Finally ready to go, sweetie?" Maddie asked her from her front seat.

Not really, Roz thought to herself, but she grinned at her mother and nodded her head yes. As Jack finished packing and inspecting the RV, Roz was already pulling out her cell phone and entering Vlad's information. She decided she would keep the number to herself.

_Present Day_

Roz sighed at the empty space beside her. Not only was she sad that she was in bed alone, but Vlad needed his rest. They both had a big day ahead starting bright and early. Roz was finally going back home for her holiday stay, and Vlad had promised to come with her. She was a bundle of nerves just thinking about it.

She sleepily left the bed and the room as she began to look for Vlad. She checked each major room and study, even the kitchen, but he was nowhere to be found. It was when she was going back upstairs that she noticed light coming from the door to the small lab in the basement. Roz reached for the doorknob and stopped.

Roz had never been back to the lab. Thinking of doing so made her blush. The night Vlad had cornered and seduced her as Plasmius still made her stomach twist at times. While she had forgiven him, the incident still made her sick when she thought back to before she knew they were both the same man.

She pushed those thoughts aside, though, and casually entered the basement. She smiled as she descended the stairs to find Vlad's face pressed against a microscope.

"You're such a nerd," she told him tiredly as she still smiled.

Vlad smirked. "That may be, but I was a science major, after all." He raised his sleepy eyes up to hers. "Can't sleep?"

"I could ask you the same," Roz replied. She curled up in Vlad's lap and laid her head on his chest. "What are you up to this late?"

Vlad took a moment to run a hand through her hair before he answered her. "Would you like to watch our, as you call it, ecto-birth control, in action?"

Roz raised her head so the two could be eye to eye. Her stomach twisted at the mention of her pet name for Vlad's method of keeping her from getting pregnant. The plasma still put her through agonizing pain whenever Vlad made love to her as Plasmius. Still, it didn't stop her from being intrigued.

"Sure," she told him softly.

Roz shifted in Vlad's lap as he reached for the table. A small box lay beside the microscope, which Roz found to be filled with frost and ice as it was opened. Two smaller containers occupied the box. She watched as Vlad delicately extracted and placed the contents of the first container onto a new slide.

"Can you see it?" he asked her as he placed it under the microscope.

Roz leaned forward and pressed her eyes to the device. Her mouth parted at what she saw. "It's an egg," she answered softly as she watched the clear, microscopic circle. "How'd you get this?"

Vlad nearly chuckled. "You would be surprised how easily some things in this world can be purchased if you have the right money." He then reached for a liquid dropper, which he used to extract the substance of the second container. "Now watch."

Carefully, Vlad emptied the dropper onto the slide.

Roz watched as the slide developed a slight glow, and her stomach tightened as her eyes adjusted. Providing that glow was a small number of sperm, Plasmius' sperm. A faint grin grew on her lips as she watched the tiny organisms swim around in the eco semen on the slide, that is, until one of them found the egg.

With a gasp, Roz watched as that sperm began to burrow into and fertilize that egg. She then laughed almost breathlessly at what she had seen. "I can't believe this. Vlad, you got someone else pregnant."

Vlad wrapped his arms around the young woman still in his lap. "Keep watching," he commented.

Roz kept staring down into microscope and waited. She knew the new embryo had nowhere to go, no uterine wall to attach itself to, which is why she was surprised as it began to travel around the slide. The tiny ball began to vibrate and give itself momentum, until it began to glow and come to a stop.

The embryo shined brightly with neon blue until it was eclipsed in white. And just as suddenly as the glowing had started, it stopped, leaving the clear organism blackening from its outer rim to its core. It only took a second for the embryo to turn completely black and begin to wither.

Roz clenched her jaw as she slowly lifted her head. "It died," she said more to herself. She turned around in Vlad's arms to face him. "So this is what's been happening to me? I technically get pregnant, but it dies before it can attach itself to me?"

"Yes and no," Vlad sighed. "The egg will also die if it comes in contact with the fluid, where it will suffocate. It wouldn't need to be fertilized in that instance."

Roz's eyes shone as she stared into Vlad's. Even though this process, which was an incredible scientific find for Vlad, did save her from the pregnancy that would have killed her, Roz felt sick. "But what if that didn't happen? What if what I just saw happened in me?" Tears began to well and drop from her eyes then. "We may have killed what would have been our baby, Vlad."

He cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Roslynne," he whispered hurriedly as he kissed her, "you know how it would have ended. I couldn't lose you."

Roz held Vlad's wrists in her hands. "I know," she whispered back as her eyes dropped.

"I didn't mean for this to upset you," he told her as he kissed her again.

Roz managed a grin as she lowered Vlad's hands from her face and fell back into his chest. "I know you didn't, but I just don't know if I want to do this anymore. While I'm home I'll visit the doctor and start on the pill. Ok?"

Vlad ran a hand comforting through her hair once again. "If that's what you want, Roslynne."

"I-I mean, that instance where I would have gotten pregnant and died has already passed. If you were to get me pregnant it would be an entirely different one, right?"

Vlad's eyes drilled into the wall of the lab as he soaked up her words. He had wondered the same himself. Had the future he had seen already been altered, or was there another chance of Roz getting pregnant and dying? "I honestly don't know, Roslynne. What Clockwork showed me provided no date or time of the pregnancy; only that we were careless in conceiving it."

Roz sat upright once more. A pained expressed was spread across her face. "Will we always have to worry about this? And is me dying from that pregnancy only, or will I never be able to have kids?" She searched Vlad's face for answers, but they both knew he knew just as much as she did.

A moment passed before enlightenment hit her. "Before you told me you were Plasmius, you asked if I wanted proof about this. You were going to take me to Clockwork, weren't you?"

"Yes," Vlad replied softly. "I would have needed help since I have no portal here, but I would have taken you."

"Then that's something else we can do while I'm home. I want you to take me to him, no matter what." Roz sighed and put her arms around the man's neck. "I don't want us to keep being afraid, Vlad. I don't want Plasmius to just be our contraception anymore."

She kissed him heatedly then, hoping Vlad would get the message. He smirked against her lips as he let himself transform into his ghost form.

"Then how do you want me?" Plasmius asked as their tongues began to battle one another.

Roz pulled away from the ghost and pressed their foreheads together. "It's our last night alone for a while. I want you to show me Plasmius can be just as much of a lover as Vlad."


	23. Night Ride

**Chapter 23**

Stars sparkled brightly through the windows of the foyer. The room was entirely dark save for a small glow coming from the fireplace. It was terribly late, but Plasmius and Roz sat tangled up in each other on the bearskin rug in the center of the room. When they weren't closing their eyes to enhance the sensation of each other's touch, they were staring out the window.

"I'm going to miss this place," Roz commented as she slowly looked around the room. "Me and you in the middle of nowhere, it's perfect."

Plasmius sighed happily. "You read my thoughts completely."

Roz grinned warmly as she ran a finger along the underside of one of his black boots. She had never told him, but Plasmius' outfit had always been so alluring to her, especially his smooth black gloves and boots. Plasmius' face was another story. His glowing red eyes and fangs no longer scared, but excited her.

As she leaned further into his hardened chest, Roz's finger continued to travel upwards to the back of Plasmius' thigh. She could instantly feel his body tense at the touch. Looking to the side as she moved to the juncture of his leg, Roz could see gloved fingers curling into the fur.

The ghost chuckled in a low voice. "Your teasing is getting as good as mine, Roslynne."

Just as her finger found Plasmius' growing excitement, she turned in his arms and pushed him to the floor. Now straddling his lap, Roz smirked and mumbled a simple "Good."

With his eyes glowing brightly, he responded with a smirk of his own.

Roz then gasped as the two of them suddenly became invisible. And just as quickly as they disappeared, the two reappeared, only this time there was something missing. Roz looked around the floor in surprise as she found that their clothes had fallen off of them. Plasmius smirked devilishly at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he grabbed and shifted her naked hips.

Her face burned brightly as she looked away with a wide grin. "No," she giggled. When she stole a glance at Plasmius, she found his glowing eyes staring warmly up at her. Even in his ghostly form, Roz couldn't help herself as her heart melted.

Plasmius slowly wrapped his arms around her as Roz lay down on top of him. Their lips touched lightly, teasing each other as they slowly deepened their kiss. Roaming hands quickly brought them to full arousal, although Plasmius' chilly hands left goose bumps on the girl's skin.

Just as slowly as their kiss began, Roz began to lower her hips. She sighed against his mouth as Plasmius fully penetrated her. However, she tore away from him in confusion as he quickly pulled out.

"You don't want to return home with cramps, do you?"

Roz closed her eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "I don't care this time; it's different." She made her point by then sitting up straight and going back down on him.

Plasmius gripped her thighs once again, sighing quietly as Roz began to ride him. He laid his head back to enjoy the view. "Are you sure?"

She answered him by becoming more forceful. Roz was feverish and anxious, but steady in her movements. Her back arched gracefully as she took all of his length into her. She could feel Plasmius' body tightening under her and smirked down at him.

"Roslynne," he half-panted, half-whispered as he dug his nails into her skin. He struggled to keep his hips from instinctively thrusting. Instead, he reached down and found Roz's clit.

"You can't be there already," she almost giggled as he began to hastily stroke her.

Plasmius closed his eyes and breathlessly chuckled. "It's not every day I have twenty year-old ride my dick," he rasped at her.

Roz felt a rush of excitement at the comment. Vlad's voice alone was undeniably sexy to her, so when he uttered a rare dirty remark, it alone was almost enough to make her orgasm. She reached behind her to grab his own hips as Plasmius could no longer contain them. He trusted quickly and deeply into her until his orgasm came. His head arched back as an intense sound of pleasure escaped his mouth and his hips suspended in midair.

It made it hard for his hand to stay with Roz as his hips remained slightly elevated. She grabbed his wrist to keep it in place as she continued her rhythmic movement. "Vlad, don't stop," she gritted through her teeth.

Even though she was moving roughly now, Plasmius humored her as he just as violently continued to thrust up into her. Roz whined with each movement, from pain or anxiousness he wasn't sure, but it didn't take long until her back arched and her head was thrown back in ecstasy.

Roz's entire body pulsed with pleasure as the orgasm coursed through her. Her vision even went momentarily blurry. As it began to subside, she leaned forward and spread her hands over the ghost's abs.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath as her body began to relax. "That was…intense."

"Agreed," Plasmius panted. He looked down at Roz and saw only the top of her head. He smirked and bucked his hips one last time. "Get over here," he playfully growled as Roz fell into his arms.

Roz could only silently laugh as he kissed her forehead.

"Look at us," he continued to pant, "what would your parents think?"

"_Vlad_," Roz scolded with a raised eyebrow.

Plasmius' only response was a deep laugh.

**AN: **Ok, I lied. Roz didn't make it home in this chapter. But she will in the next for sure. I was just nudged into picking this story back up again (you know who you are =p) and wanted to cut this chapter off for a quick update. Consider it a nice, quick treat before all the drama and emotions hit the fan soon.

As always, reviews are awesome and thanks for reading. :)


	24. Homecoming

**Chapter 24**

"You're so cute," Roz cooed as her face was engulfed with white hair.

Vlad crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He glanced sideways as Roz started to giggle at the ball of fur, now known as Prussia, in her arms. "When is it my turn for petting?" he joked.

"I pet you enough last night," the young woman responded with a blush. She looked away to mindlessly stare out the window. Vlad's jet provided a stunning view of the passing clouds. "I'm just nervous."

They were just under an hour's time of reaching Amity Park. Roz didn't feel like she was returning home, but moving somewhere new. Vlad's home had grown on her so much during the previous months, and so many memorable moments were being left behind.

She felt sick to her stomach because of what she was leaving behind, but also because of what awaited her. Roz had left all too suddenly and greatly upset her parents, but the news she was bringing to them on top of that ate away at her.

Vlad put a comforting arm around her. "We don't have to tell them right away. Settle back in first. I know you've missed them, even if you don't show it, so take your time."

"I know," Roz started with a sigh, "I'm just afraid of what they'll say, and which one of my parents will be the first to wring your neck."

Vlad laughed at that. "Your mother, I'm certain." As he placed a kiss on Roz's forehead, he too sighed. "I know she's going to have quite a few things to say to me, and I'm certain she'll question my legitimacy, but she doesn't know what we have or how I feel – you do. Don't let her get to you."

Roz bit her lip to keep a wave of emotion from surfacing. Sometimes it was still hard for her to believe that Vlad was in love with her, or that she had fallen for him. It wasn't that she doubted it, but rather how such a swirl of sudden emotions brought them together.

With Prussia in her arms, Roz stood and walked down the aisle of the lavish aircraft. "I know," she told him as she started to rummage through one of the bags she had carried on with her. She pulled out her black journal, the first item she had unpacked when she first came to Vlad.

She slowly walked back to the man and handed it to him. He raised another eyebrow at her, but she quickly answered. "When you have some time alone, read this. And don't worry, it's nothing bad." Roz took her seat next to Vlad and let her head fall into his chest. "I think it will do you a lot of good, actually."

Vlad stared at the book with an anxious look on his face, almost wishing Roz would fall asleep so he could get a head start. "I will," he told her softly.

The next hour was spent with much cuddling for Vlad and Prussia both. Even though Roz had decorated and furnished it enough for a queen, the white bundle of fur was not all too pleased at being stuffed into her cat carrier just before the jet landed.

Everything happened in a flash as soon as they stepped back onto hard ground. Their bags were quickly loaded into their car, followed by their own selves, and the driver began the trip to Fenton Works. Roz held Vlad's hand as if she were clinging to life.

"Roslynne," he purred before his lips found hers, "you're hurting me."

She giggled, but was unable to pull away to fully laugh as his tongue began to prod the inside of her mouth. Roz instantly relaxed as the man took her into his arms and deepened their kiss. However, Vlad had to end it moments later as his body began to react.

"Don't need that," he mumbled sheepishly.

Roz laughed wildly at him then, thankful that her own excitement could not be detected.

The two fell silent after that, but also stiff as the driver finally pulled up to the Fenton Works' sidewalk. Vlad gave Roz one last kiss. "Go on ahead," he told her as she grabbed Prussia's carrier. "I'll be along soon."

She grinned and nodded before quickly getting out of the car and heading for her front door. Roz slipped inside without an announcement, her reluctance now replaced with anxiousness. She did however raise an eyebrow when she found the living room empty.

"Hello?" she called loudly, but there was no need. She set the pet carrier down as four heads quickly peaked out from the kitchen.

"Princess!" Jack greeted her as he rushed to her. Roz laughed and threw her arms around her father's neck as he scooped her up for a hug. "We're so glad you're finally home."

"I know, I missed you," she replied meekly as he set her down. She smiled awkwardly at her mother before she too scooped her up. "Hi, mom."

Maddie cradled her daughter's head as she held her. "I'm so happy to see you home safe, sweetie." She pulled away so she could look Roz in the face. "And you look so happy."

Roz couldn't help but smile. "I am. Probably more than I ever have been." She took a deep breath, wondering if this was an appropriate time to lead into her relationship with Vlad. She was cut short, however, as Danny surprisingly threw himself at her for a hug of his own.

"Oh," she laughed loudly, "I missed you too, Danny-"

"We need to talk," he whispered directly into her ear as he cut her off. "Later."

She gave him a squeeze to show she understood, but Roz also fought the urge to question him right there. She knew he wanted to talk about Vlad just as much as their mother did.

Jazz simply grinned and raised a hand to her older sister. Roz couldn't ask for much more than that, so she smiled and returned the gesture. It was just as well, since Jack suddenly began to sneeze uncontrollably. It was then that they all looked down to the mewling cat carrier.

Roz bent down and pulled the kitten out for all of them to see. "Everyone, this is Prussia." The kitten wiggled in her arms, desperate to explore the new territory. Roz eventually let her go, rolling her eyes when Jazz rushed to give the kitten more of a welcome than her own sister.

As Jack continued to sneeze, Maddie put her hands on her hips. "Roslynne, you know your father is allergic to cats."

"Oh, Maddie," Jack sniffled, "it's fi-fi-fi-"

Prussia jumped and scurried under the couch as Jack let out an ungodly sneeze. Roz tensed and laughed nervously. "I-I really didn't plan on getting her, and she'll only be here for a few weeks."

"Why aren't you keeping it?" Danny asked as he watched Jazz try to coax the kitten back out.

"I am," Roz simply replied, "it's just that-"

"She'll be coming back with me," Vlad announced behind her.

The family all stopped and instantly shot their heads toward the front door. Vlad let himself into the living room as the driver began to bring in their bags.

"Vlad?" Danny asked dumbfounded.

Maddie's eyebrows had instantly drawn together in anger, but she couldn't quite decide whether she wanted to speak or not. The same could not be said for Jack.

"Vladdy!" he cried as he rushed to give his pal a suffocating hug. Vlad cringed before the man's arms were even around him.

"Yes, hello, Jack," he simply greeted him. He looked over the other man's shoulder to see Danny and Maddie's exchange aggravated glances before turning their attention elsewhere.

Roz cleared her throat. "I invited Vlad to stay with us for a while. I hope that's ok?" She looked around the room, almost pleadingly as Jack finally released her lover. Her mother and brother only looked at her with annoyance.

"Of course it's ok," Jack sniffled as he felt another sneeze coming on. Vlad smirked wildly, now thankful for the kitten's presence.

Maddie held up a finger. "Just a second, Jack." She cocked her head and stared daggers at Vlad. "Who is going back with whom?"

Roz looked up at Vlad as he stepped closer to her. It took everything she had to keep from reaching for his hand. With the look on her mother's face, it was certainly not the time to bring up their romantic relationship.

"The cat's only staying for a few weeks because she's going to Wisconsin with Vlad after the holidays. We both are." Roz cut her eyes to the floor to avoid her parents' gazes.

"Honey, you just got here," Jack half-whined.

Roz opened her mouth to speak, but her mother stopped her.

"Yes, Jack," she started sternly as she crossed her arms, "she did. What possible reason could you have for leaving once again?" Even though her tone was hard, the hurt on Maddie's face was all too evident.

It felt like a smack in the face the young woman, now seeing a glimpse at what her sudden leave had caused. Roz didn't want to lie, but she also wasn't ready to tell everyone why. She looked up at Vlad, who was already moving to put a hand on her shoulder.

Roz sighed. "Well…"

**AN: **Yay, quick update. But what's going to happen next? XD I like drawing things out, if you haven't noticed. Don't forget to review!


	25. Prying Eyes

**Chapter 25**

"University of Wisconsin?"

Roz sat between both of her parents on their long, white sofa. Jazz and Danny had since wondered off, knowing that drama was soon to ensue. Although, Danny did give his sister a sideways glance as he left the living room.

Clenching her hands that were in her lap, Roz put on an awkward smile. "Yeah. I thought it would be worth looking into where you both went."

Maddie hugged her daughter then. "Oh, honey," she whispered, "that's so sweet."

Vlad stood leaning against the stairway on the other side of the room. It took all he had to keep from smirking at how effortlessly Roz lied right to her parents' face.

"What are thinking about studying?" Maddie continued to fish for details. Jack simply sat there with the sniffles, although he was hanging onto his daughter's every word.

"Psychology," Roz instantly responded. She blinked slowly and cut her own eyes to the piercing blue ones staring at her from across the room. "Vlad suggested it."

The man grinned slightly as Jack and Maddie turned their attention to him. Maddie in particular rose an eyebrow. "It seems like it's taken us ages to get her to seriously think about college. How did you talk some sense into her, Vlad?"

"_Mom_," Roz rolled her eyes, even though she knew her mother was joking.

Vlad answered without a blink. "She just needed someone else to talk to."

"Uncle Vlad indeed, huh Maddie?" Jack piped up. "All that worrying for nothing. I told you Vladdy would take care of her."

Roz smirked as she agreed with her father. "He's not half bad, Mom."

Maddie studied the look her old friend and her daughter gave each other. Both of them had a less tense, hostile presence that Maddie usually felt around each one of them. She grinned warmly at her daughter. "I guess not, but do you really have leave so soon if you're starting in the fall?"

"I just want to have enough time to get adjusted," Roz shrugged. She looked towards her father and giggled. "And no offense, but Vlad's house is a lot cooler."

"We can't blame her there, Maddie," Jack laughed. It was cut short as Prussia wandered into the room.

Roz watched with a grin as the little kitten strolled up to Vlad and rubbed against his legs. She quickly joined him as her father started another fit of sneezes. As she bent down to gather the kitten in her arms, Roz smirked awkwardly at Vlad.

She knew he thought she was lying to her parents, but Roz was actually interested in going through with her plan. But either way, moving in with Vlad was something she was dead set on. As she turned back to her parents, she found that they were watching her. Maddie was gazing particularly intently.

"Still mad I left?" Roz meekly asked, the same awkward look on her face.

Maddie sighed, but she managed a smile. "I suppose not."

Roz responded with a smile of her own. She hugged Prussia to her chest with a heavy breath. "Well, I think we're going to get settled in now."

Vlad silently followed as Roz turned to leave the room.

"I know you have friends to catch up with, but I hope you'll join us for dinner," Maddie suddenly called as they headed for the den.

"You too, V-man!"

Vlad kept himself from cringing as he turned to answer his old friend. "I would, but I'm sure you want to have some family time instead."

Roz was just about to protest when her father did for her. "Aw, I insist. You know we consider you family." Jack finished with a sniff, making him sound much more lovey-dovey than he meant to.

With joy clearly written on her face, Roz ignored her mother's rolling eyes and also pushed him. "I wish you would," she softly told him.

The two shared a long look in each other's eyes before the man finally responded. He could sense Roz silently pleading with him. "Then I would love to," he casually accepted.

After the two groups exchanged their momentary goodbyes, Roz continued to lead Vlad to the den. It was a smaller room than the living room, but much cozier. A faux fire place sat opposite a pullout bed across the room.

"I know it's not like anything you're used to," Roz started as she let Prussia down to explore, "so don't feel like you have to stay here."

Vlad simply stood within the doorway and shrugged. "Would you rather me stay somewhere else?" A grin snaked its way onto his face, knowing exactly what the young woman's answer would be.

Roz's tongue paused against the roof of her mouth as she began to answer with a "no", but instead she smiled sheepishly and answered, "My room."

The two shared a laugh as they sat down on the sofa. Vlad looked at her with glazing eyes. "You never know," he purred. Setting almost directly in sight of the doorway, he had to keep his distance as he spoke into her ear.

Roz blushed and looked away. Her stomach had since begun to calm down. Those first few minutes of Vlad walking in the door was what had worried her the most. She knew her mother wasn't happy to see him. Her father she expected to be overjoyed, and for that she couldn't help but feel great about. She only crossed her fingers Maddie and Danny warmed up to Vlad, even if just a little. Jack didn't know how right he was when he assumed how close Vlad was to being family.

She breathed heavily again, this time looking up at Vlad sympathetically. "I know this is going to be hard at times, especially when we finally tell everyone, but can we all try to get along?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow at her. "But I haven't said anything-"

"I know," Roz cut him off, "but I know you're going to want to." Her fingers dug into the sofa as she kept herself from grabbing his hand. "I don't blame you for holding grudges, you know that, but they're still my parents. I'm not asking you to forgive them, just show them why I love you."

Roz gasped as Vlad suddenly grabbed her hand and drug her to the corner of the room. When they were out of view from the doorway, he cupped her face and kissed her. Smiling into his mouth, Roz gently placed her hands on his chest.

"The things I do for you," the man sighed as he pulled away from her. Vlad looked down into her eyes and grinned. "For you, I'll try."

The next few hours the two spent apart. Jack couldn't help his elation at the sudden arrival of his old friend, so it didn't take long for his badgering to begin. With a wild grin on her face, Roz left them to catch up so she could start her unpacking.

Her car had yet to arrive, being driven from Colorado by a member of Vlad's staff, so she was stuck at home for the time being. Roz didn't mind too much. As fond as she had become of Vlad's bachelor pad, she was glad to see her own room again.

Her pearl and lilac tinted room was a huge contrast to the dark rooms of Vlad's home. With Prussia in her arms once again, she lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Flecks of glitter from her teenage years permanently clung to the surface.

Roz mindlessly looked to the side to a photo board pined to her wall. Plenty of photos with her best friends Evan and Ashlin decorated it. It made her anxious to place a certain silver-haired man among them.

As the kitten grew restless in her arms, Roz finally got up to begin her unpacking. It gave her time to gather her thoughts. There was still more anxiety that awaited her, and the dull ache the plasma was beginning to stir inside of her only made it weigh more on her mind. Before their visit was over, her future with Vlad would be lain out before her from this time-altering ghost named Clockwork.

If anything, that made Roz the most upset of all.

Nevertheless, she tried not to dwell on it. The entire family was soon out to a quiet dinner. Maddie seemed to loosen up at seeing both her husband and daughter enjoy Vlad's company so much. Roz was extremely happy, especially at seeing Vlad so relaxed. Although, she guessed it had something to do with the two of them holding hands under the table.

The only thing that bothered her throughout the evening was her brother. Even after they all returned back to Fentonworks, Danny stared daggers at Vlad. At times he would even give Roz the cold shoulder.

"Danny seems quite upset," Roz mentioned as she lay down on the now pulled out bed. Everyone else had since turned in for the night, so she comfortably spread out on it. She was already in her pajamas, but Vlad was still sharply dressed in his shirt and tie.

Roz couldn't help herself as his rolled up sleeves drew her eyes along his arms. She always loved it when he did that. "And why do you look so unbearably tempting right now?" she sighed.

Vlad chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not sorry," he teased. "And your brother and I haven't always seen eye to eye. He's told me time and again to stay away from your family, so no doubt he feels upset, if not betrayed, that you seem to be so close to me."

"Maybe." Roz rolled over on her back. "You know, when you first started showing up as Plasmius, I asked Danny about it. I told him what you looked like and if he had ever seen you before. He said that Plasmius wouldn't hurt me, that you would take care of it. He must not hate you too much if he didn't rat you out."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at her. "He didn't?"

Roz shook her head. "Not even a hint that it was you."

"Interesting," Vlad mumbled. He quickly changed the subject as he looked down at Roz. "You look tired."

She beamed up at him as she rolled over onto her side. "No, just…at ease." Her eyes closed as Vlad stroked her hair away from her face. "I should probably get up, but I really don't want to," she said with a smile.

"I don't think anyone's watching," Vlad smirked as he loomed over her.

Although, from the hallway a restless pair of eyes wandered. Hearing the voices, they were drawn to the crack in the door when they reached the den. They found Roz curled up on Vlad's bed while he gazed down at her. As the eyes squinted in anger, a quite murmur was heard on deaf ears.

"What are you up to?"

**AN: **Now, just who could be peeping? Please leave a review if you read! :)


	26. The Doctor

**Chapter 26**

It was late when Vlad settled into his makeshift bed in the Fenton's den. He felt strange now having a bed all to himself. Roz never went back to her own room in Colorado after her first night in his. He couldn't help but frown at the empty space beside him, even though Roz was only a floor above him.

A lamp on his right shined just enough for him to read what was in his hands. In his lap lay Roz's black journal. Vlad had picked it up to begin reading when a note fell from the very first page.

"_Vlad,_

_Before you read anything else, read this note. This isn't just a day-to-day journal, but a collection of all my thoughts about you. Since I met you over a year ago, there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you. You started showing up in my writing almost every day, so I started this book just for you. I've been meaning to let you read all of this; I just don't know when I'll finally let you. You mean the world to me, Vlad. You have for several months, actually. I just had no idea then where we would end up, but I've never been happier. _

_Take your time reading this and know that someone truly and deeply loves you. _

_~Roslynne"_

Vlad's heart hammered against his chest as he finished the note. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he reread it once again, letting his feeling of joy spread throughout his entire body.

"You won't have her fooled for long."

Vlad's eyes shot up to the other side of the room. Standing just outside reach of the lamplight was Danny. His arms were folded and fists curled.

"Why, Daniel." Vlad greeted the other halfa with a smirk. "It's about time you said hello. I was beginning to think you didn't want me here."

As he rolled his eyes, Danny caught sight of both the note and journal resting in Vlad's lap.

"Is that Roz's journal?" he asked as he pointed to it. When the man didn't answer, he rushed forward to grab it.

Vlad quickly gathered the black book in his hand and held it away from him. His response was a raised eyebrow in warning.

"You're sick, Vlad," Danny spat as he turned to leave. "Wait until she hears-"

"She gave it to me," Vlad interrupted, anger creeping into his voice. He held a vice-like grip on the journal as Danny turned back around to face him. He knew the intimate details of their relationship were bound to be written within those pages. Even though part of Vlad wanted to rub it in the teen's face, he also knew that the same teen was still just a child.

"Then why are you trying to keep it from me?" Danny shot a smirk of his own.

"Because she gave it to _me, _Daniel. For me to read and for that purpose only." Vlad lowered his eyebrows at the boy as he spoke in a hard tone.

Danny almost laughed. "I don't believe you. She doesn't even let her best friends read that."

"This one," Vlad drawled as he casually held the book up, "is quite different. She made it specifically for my eyes only. Your sister and I are close, you know that."

"Exactly, _my sister_. You're just…"

Her lover, Vlad thought as Danny trailed off.

The two shot looks of annoyance at each other before Danny shook his head and turned his eyes away. "Just stay away from her, Vlad."

Before the man even had a chance to respond, Danny turned and quickly stalked out of the room. It was just as well – his persistence had quickly grown tiresome to Vlad. He sighed angrily as he resumed is comfortable position.

Vlad opened the journal and flipped back and forth between the pages. Some of the entries his eyes caught were quite small, perhaps just fragments of thought. But as Vlad got closer to the end of the book, the entries grew pages in length.

He wondered just how much, if any, Roz had written about the Plasmius situation. Vlad admitted to himself that he was nervous to read over those entries. The two of them still hadn't sat down to completely talk about what happened. He only knew that Roz had forgiven him, but now he was given the chance to see just what he put her through.

He needed to start light, though, so he flipped back to the very first page.

"_May 21__st_

_ Well, what to say about finally meeting this Vlad Masters guy? First of all, I'm sitting in a castle right now. In the middle of Wisconsin. Seriously, Dad? We couldn't come visit before now? This place is unbelievable. As for Vlad…I don't even know quite what to say. He's certainly not what I expected Dad's old friend to be like. I was expecting someone awkward and nerdy, but he's so self-assured. And gentlemanly. I wasn't expecting that, but I guess being charming comes with the territory of being a wealthy bachelor. If anything I'm just relieved that he isn't ghost obsessed, so maybe getting to know him won't be too bad. __And he's kinda hot.__"_

Vlad chuckled at the last sentence. Both at Roz's need to express her admiration of him and her attempt to hide it by writing it so small. He quickly started on the next entries.

"_May 22__nd_

_ I think I've found a new friend in Vlad. We talked literally all night. He actually listened to me...it was a nice change. He was also able to empathize. It's amazing having someone who can relate to me, someone who isn't family. I can't help but feel bad about what Dad did to him, even if it was an accident. It seems like it's still a sensitive topic for him. Poor thing needs a hug. He seems so lonely."_

"_May 25__th_

_ I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not quite ready to leave Wisconsin. I just don't want to leave. I feel at ease here. Freer. Sadly what I left at home didn't stay at home. They always ruin everything. I was beginning to hope this weekend would end well, for my Dad and for Vlad. It doesn't seem like that's going to be the case, though. Even so, I'm glad I came. Vlad was a breath of fresh air. I hope this isn't the last time we speak."_

"_May 26__th_

_ Alright, got the rich man's digits. Looks like I get to keep my new friend after all."_

Vlad laughed then as he set the journal down for a moment. He didn't know he had made such an impression on Roz so suddenly; he had thought she was simply a friendly and caring person. It made sense, though. Whenever he wasn't busy pining after Maddie, Roz was nearby ready to strike up yet another conversation.

Not that he minded. Vlad had been reluctant of meeting Jack and Maddie's children, but Roz was different. He truly enjoyed getting to know the young woman, and he too had found someone who could empathize with him.

As his eyes began to ache with tiredness, Vlad flipped through random pages of the journal. He would read each and every one of them thoroughly in time. He would also be slow with them, so he chose just one more particular entry to read before turning in for the night.

"_September 2__nd_

_ It's official – Vlad has the hots for Mom. I'm pissed. I don't know why, but I just am. I wish I had been the one stumbling through the Rockies with Mom, winding up at Vlad's front door. Maybe it's best that I didn't. I'd love to see him again, though. __Is it weird that I want to take a trip out there by myself?"_

She was jealous, Vlad thought with a smile as he lay down. She was jealous of her mother– of the feelings he had for her and the time she got to spend with him, even though it too ended as a terrible stay. As he turned off the lamp, Vlad's fingers tingled with anticipation to read more. Instead, he sighed happily and closed his eyes with a smile.

Above him, Roz too snuggled happily into her pillow. She hugged herself as Vlad's shirt hung loosely around her body, his cologne the last thing she sensed as she began to drift to sleep.

"What is that scent on you?"

Roz tightly cringed and held her eyes closed at the deep, raspy voice. She remained silent an unmoving, hoping he would go away. But he never did. He was just as persistent as Plasmius.

A ghost of the Middle Ages, a doctor, floated on the other side of the room. He wore black robes and a black beak-like mask that covered his eyes. "I heard your voice earlier, so thrilled you had returned-"

Roz gasped and jolted to alertness as the ghost pulled on the collar of Vlad's shirt. "but not with the scent of this man on you," he finished.

Roz shook in his grasp. This ghost, Elias, was her secret nightmare. Plasmius was reminiscent of him, the way he was demanding and dominant, but Plasmius' touch was much different. Elias didn't excite her in the slightest. He had only ever terrified her.

"That man will destroy you," Roz cringed as she struggled for her freedom. When she broke free, she turned to stare the ghost in the face. "You're not going to scare or stalk me anymore, no ghost is. Once I tell him about you, he'll break you in half you son of a bit-"

Roz muffled the rest of the word as Elias put a hand over her mouth. "Such language," he whispered as his fingers began to dig into her skin. He used the back of his other hand to brush against Roz's face. "This man of yours will see torment you have never thought from me if you breathe a word."

"He's not just any man, Elias," Roz smirked at him. "You'll see."

"Will I?" Even though his eyes were masked, Roz knew he was raising an eyebrow at her. Elias floated back to the far side of the room where he first appeared. He chuckled. "You certainly know how to keep me enticed. Welcome home, _Roslynne_."

Roz angrily threw a pillow at the ghost as he disappeared. Her parents used it on occasion, but Roz only let one person call her by her full name. Tears of rage began to well up in her eyes.

Not caring where she was or who would find her in the morning, Roz quickly left her room and headed for the den. She found Prussia carefully exploring the hallway and picked her up along the way, stroking her fur in an attempt to comfort herself.

She found Vlad breathing slowly and heavily. She didn't want to wake him, but couldn't deny that she was too scared to sleep by herself. Setting Prussia down on the floor, Roz crawled under the covers. Her arms wrapped around and clung to him.

"Vladimir," she whispered against his chest. She said it with a smile, but it didn't stop her voice from shaking. But the man was in a deep sleep, so Roz was left to whimper all to herself.

**AN: **Aw yeah, new character. Bet you weren't expecting that. R&R, please! I've really appreciated all the support lately. :)


	27. Bitter Reunions

**Chapter 27**

"Roslynne?"

The young woman smirked as she slowly opened her eyes. She had been awake for quite some time, waiting for the man beside her to wake on his own. Even though she slept soundly after cuddling up with Vlad, her eyes were still tired.

Vlad looked back at her with a mix of amusement and bewilderment. "What are you doing down here?" he almost laughed.

Roz took a deep breath before she quickly blurted, "I lied."

The man raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Roz watched as a look of worry spread across the man's face. It made her wonder for just a moment what Vlad thought she was lying about. Did he think she was lying about wanting to move in with him, not being pregnant, loving him?

"About why I left home. I haven't been completely truthful with you. With everyone, really."

Vlad looked intently at her. His expression hadn't softened any. At that moment Roz didn't care if her family woke up to see her in bed with him, so she didn't think twice as she snuggled into his arms.

"I didn't leave just because everyone was driving me crazy." Roz stopped to take another deep breath. "There's this ghost Elias. He stalks me…mainly when I'm alone in my room."

She bristled when Vlad all but pushed her away from him. Gripping her arms, Vlad looked in her eyes with a strange expression. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Roz looked taken aback at his harsh tone. Was he angry with her? Surely, hopefully he wasn't. There was no one else Roz had ever been able to talk to about Elias. Vlad knew things about her not even her closest friends or her parents knew.

"Why are you mad?" she almost whispered.

The man clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He looked back at her sympathetically. "Sweetheart, I could never be mad at you, and especially not when you come to me with something like this. I just wish you had told me sooner. After everything I did to you-"

"Vlad, that's different. He hasn't come close to touching me the way you have."

One of the looks Roz hadn't seen since their first kiss passed across Vlad's face. It was one of deep hurt, but one only someone close to him could see. She immediately regretted her words. "I didn't mean it in a bad way," she added.

"I deserve it, even if you did," Vlad answered as his gaze briefly left her. "And it's not different. You leave home because this thing is terrorizing you and you turn to me, the only person who you feel can turn to. But I end up going above and beyond what made come to me in the first place. I feel terrible, Roslynne."

Roz bit her lip. The two of them had never fully discussed the Plasmius incident. It had felt similar to her, but at the same time it was different. While he had gotten on her nerves at times with his smugness, Roz had never felt terrified of Plasmius after they became acquainted. She lovingly stroked Vlad's chest.

"I won't lie, it did bother me, but not so much in the same way. I was mainly confused as to why you wanted me and where you came from. How I was so attracted to this inhuman thing and how my first time was with him. And I also felt bad, Vlad. I felt like I was hurting you…and I really wanted you to be my first, or at least know that it was you."

Vlad took a deep breath as a smile tugged at his lips. "Really?" he asked softly.

Roz nodded her head. "When you came to check on me the next morning, I felt so dirty and guilty. But as soon as you showed me you two were the same, even though I was mad I was so relieved. It was one of the main reasons I came back so quickly." She stopped to sigh happily and smile. "And then that night, it was like it was my first time all over again."

The man leaned forward to place a slow kiss on her lips. "You have no idea what it means for me to hear that, Roslynne. I have never been able to be my true self with anyone other than you. I love you so much," he finished as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." Roz breathed. She was positively beaming on the inside. She had never had a man make her feel like this before. Not only truly loved, but his world.

"Now, about this Elias."

Roz mock pouted at she looked up at Vlad. "But I'm all warm and fuzzy now." Her face dropped as she became serious and continued.

"Long story short, he started showing up not long after Danny had his accident. He scared the hell out of me, because he started out talking to me without showing himself. He would only talk to me if I was alone. I tried to tell Mom and Dad, but they're used to them, so for them it was normal.

"Eventually Elias showed himself to me the more he tried to talk to me. I started talking back to him, but just to let him know I had no interest in interacting with him. He knew he unnerved me, and he liked it, so he started only showing up in my bedroom at night.

"He became possessive. When I spent nights away from home, he would be angry when I came back. I've just always told everyone it was Mom and Dad driving me crazy. It's partly true, because when they did start paying attention Elias would never show any sign if existing.

"He started putting his hands on me, grabbing me a lot. I mentioned Danny to him, but he swore I would regret it if I brought him into it."

Roz stopped to look worriedly up at Vlad. She could see that he was hanging onto her every word with a trace of anger. "And then he showed up last night mentioning how unhappy he was about you. He threatened to hurt you."

Brow furrowed, Vlad asked, "Did he touch you?"

Roz quirked one side of her mouth in an unfortunate "yes" answer. "He grabbed the collar of my shirt. When I got mouthy with him, he grabbed my face to shut me up." She watched with satisfaction as Vlad's eyes turned red for just a moment.

"What did you tell him?"

She smirked then. "That you would break him in half."

Despite his anger, Vlad chuckled. "I will, Roslynne. Simply for what he did to you last night." He then shook his head. "You should have told your brother. He's capable of more than you think."

Roz looked pleadingly up at him. "I was afraid he would get hurt. It's the exact same reason I never mentioned him to you before." She paused to smirk once again. "He thinks you're just an ordinary man, but now I know you're not."

Vlad slowly kissed her on the forehead. "You will never have to deal with him again, Roslynne. I promise."

Roz's heart swelled with both joy and worry. She didn't want Elias to have the chance to lay a finger on Vlad, but at the same time she longed to see Vlad "deal" with him in his own way. She grinned to herself as her tired eyes closed, and even more so when Vlad laced their fingers together under the blanket.

At that moment she truly didn't care if they were discovered. This was where she belonged. However, that didn't stop her pulse from pounding as Danny sleepily walked pass the den. Roz quickly sat up as he did a double take.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked as his eyes went from his sister to Vlad. His eyebrows quickly shot down in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Roz half-laughed.

Danny held his hands up at his sides. "Gee, I don't know. Seeing you in bed with Dad's old college buddy being so normal and everything."

Ignoring her brother's sarcasm and tense tone, she cocked her head and answered lightly. "We're just talking, Danny, and it's cold in here."

The teenager folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, more so at Vlad that his sister. Roz was reminded so much of their mother at that moment. "Maybe you shouldn't be wearing a tank top with your chest half exposed in the middle in winter."

"Daniel," Vlad growled in a warning tone. Roz just sat there as her face fell at her brother's remark.

The boy narrowed his eyes even more before he turned his back to the two. "I'm telling Mom."

Vlad jumped as Roz flew from the bed with lightning speed. "Oh, no you're not," she mumbled under her breath as she grabbed and dragged her brother the rest of the way out of the den.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as he tore his arm away from his sister. They now stood in the middle of the living room.

Roz crossed her arms. "What am I doing? What are _you _doing, Danny? You have been nothing but hateful towards Vlad since he stepped in the house. I know you don't like him, but he's one of my best friends. You're going to have to accept that."

"But you can't trust him, Roz! He's evil and selfish and crazy. We're flat out enemies."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even though she cared a lot about her brother, Roz couldn't take what she was hearing. "Like I said, I know you don't like him. But I do, and he's none of those things, Danny. I know him a lot better than you do and have no reason not to trust him."

"Really?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Danny then cut his eyes and clenched his jaw as Vlad walked up behind his sister. "Remember that ghost you asked me about, the one with the fangs? It's Vlad. He's a half-ghost just like I am."

If Danny was waiting for his sister to gasp in surprise or for Vlad to fly into a rage, he was sorely disappointed. Roz just stood there, and while she was taken aback, her only reaction was the shake of her head. "I can't believe you, Danny," she scolded in a low, calm voice. "As hard as you try to keep yourself a secret, you would give his away so easily?"

"She knows, Daniel," Vlad told him flatly. "She has for some time now."

Danny scoffed.

"He told and showed me Plasmius himself," Roz added. "I didn't have to find out by accident like I did with you. And you think I can't trust him?" she ended with a murmur. Even though it was Vlad he was saying these things about, Roz's heart ached like it was her.

"That doesn't prove you can trust him," Danny said as his gaze turned back to Vlad. "Did you tell her about my visit to Colorado? About how you took my powers away and then sent what used to be the animals in your foyer after me? It's kind of hard to forget about a horde of rabid, ghost animals, Vlad."

They both watched as the man's eyes flashed red. Roz stared open-mouthed at him, fighting to keep her arousal of those flashing eyes at bay. "You did what?" she asked Vlad in almost a whisper.

He ignored her, and instead attacked the teen. "If I may recall, Daniel, if I had not taken away your powers the belt your own mother attached to you would have electrocuted you throughout the night. Which I might add, you did end up doing to me that same night."

Roz did gasp then as her head shot towards her brother. "You electrocuted him!?" she shrieked.

"And then took my own powers away while the same horde chased me as I continued to be electrocuted until I was able to get the damn thing off," Vlad added with a growl.

"You deserved it!" Danny yelled loud enough for the entire house to hear.

Roz smacked him lightly on one of his flailing hands. "Danny, stop it. This isn't the time-"

"Yes it is, Roz," he interrupted her. "You think you know the real Vlad, but you don't. I'm looking out for you, but all you can do is stand here and defend him."

The young woman held her head in her hands. "Danny, I just can't handle this right now. You know I love you, but…" I love him, too, her thoughts finished for her. "I just don't want to talk about this right now."

As Roz held her head up, Danny's face fell. He watched as his sister feverishly tried to blink tears away from her eyes. With a sigh, he finally left the two of them be.

"Roslynne?" Vlad spoke softly once he was gone. She didn't turn to face him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said as she wiped the rest of the wetness from her eyes. Once she was done, she turned to face him and immediately fell into his arms. "I want to go home."

Vlad hugged her tightly, comfortingly rubbing her hair. "Colorado's only a short flight away. You know that."

Roz bit painfully at her lip. She wanted nothing more that moment than to still be there. To be waking up in Vlad's dark bedroom, tangled up in his arms. But, Danny was her brother. She owed it to him to listen to what he had to tell her, even if she didn't want to hear it.

"I need to be here," she sighed. "But for today, I need some time to myself."

"Am I allowed to join you?" Vlad asked cautiously.

Roz smiled despite herself. She could never say no to him. "Of course you are. In fact, I would very much like that we find a room to take our frustrations out in. How does that sound?"

Vlad chuckled deeply. "I want to go wherever you go."

**AN: Just one problem after another, eh? Please R&R!**


	28. I Don't Do Windows

**Chapter 28**

From high above the heart of Amity Park, Roz scanned the gray skyline. Her eyes strained as they tried to focus on small snowflakes falling from above. She was dressed in nothing but Vlad's shirt, so her body shivered slightly at the cold she couldn't even feel.

After they left Fentonworks, Vlad took her to the grandest hotel in town. With it being so close to the holidays, they were instantly turned down. However, with the mention of his name, Vlad was able to quickly change that. They then found themselves alone in the topmost suite.

Roz's toes curled against the pure, white carpet of the bedroom. Her experiences with Vlad continued to excite her again and again. That didn't stop her from feeling a bit out of place, though. When they were back in Colorado, they were isolated in their own little world most of the time. Now their relationship was, so to speak, out in the real world. It was still a shock to her how rich and powerful Vlad was. Just the taste she felt from being in their art gallery-like room made her head spin.

She grinned when she could see Vlad's reflection approaching her. His hair hung loosely around his bare shoulders. An important call needed attention after they had, as Roz put it, taken their frustrations out. Only black pants hung off his hips as he made his way back from the living room.

A giggle escaped Roz's lips as Vlad leaned down to kiss along her neck. As he continued and eventually began along her shoulder, Roz asked, "Feeling better?"

"I'm not finished," he murmured against her skin.

Roz bit her lip to keep from giggling even more. Goosebumps began to prickle along her arms as Vlad reached around to undo the few buttons she had clasped together. "We need to get back soon," she playfully scolded.

"I'm still frustrated," Vlad responded with a smirk. As he undid the last button, he quickly pulled on the sleeves, pulling the shirt off of her body. "And when you dress like this, time is not an issue."

Roz blushed as she now stood naked to the world at the large window. As if reading her thoughts, however, Vlad wrapped his arms around her. She smiled. "What would you do to me if you found me in nothing but a Packers jersey?"

Vlad almost snorted. "Oh," he laughed, "wouldn't you like to see? We should arrange that sometime." His hands moved to gently press Roz against the glass. "But for now-"

Roz hitched a breath as he paused to unfasten his pants. If Vlad was planning what she thought he was, she had never been more turned on in her life. "Here?" was all she could manage.

He chuckled lowly. "It's cold out _there_," he answered matter-of-factly, referring to the small balcony on the other side of the window. "However, if it were summer, it would be extremely tempting."

Before she could reply, before Vlad even touched her most sensitive area, Roz gasped as she found herself being forced farther up against the cold surface as Vlad quickly entered her. She tried to turn her head to look at him behind her, but her reddish-brown hair blocked her vision.

Her mouth hung open as her gasp continued silently as Vlad proceeded to trust into her, gaining speed quickly. All the while, Roz's nails raked down the glass as she was constantly being pushed against it. Yes, this was most certainly the most she had ever been turned on. She couldn't even speak, but she did manage to bend her back to give Vlad better access.

"No," Vlad growled as he flattened her against the glass once again. His hands moved from her hips to grip her wrists as he held them on either side of her head.

Roz blushed once again as she felt all of Amity Park watching them from their window. As much as she was enjoying Vlad's relentlessness, she really wanted to be staring up into his eyes and wrapped around his body once more. "Floor," she breathed.

Vlad playfully protested, but he gently pulled away from her and eased them down onto the floor. Contradictory to his previous urgent behavior, Vlad was more patient this time. He slowly brought his mouth to hers while his hands roamed up and down her body.

Roz smiled into their kiss. Vlad gave her equal opportunity to play with him, so she slowly ran a hand through his silver hair. Her nails gently dug into his neck as he began to enter her once again. Roz crossed her ankles against Vlad's back, pressing him closer to her body each time he thrust forward.

With Vlad gaining his speed again, Roz began to feel her body heat and tighten from the pleasure she was feeling. She whimpered into his ear, almost moaning his name when the man's phone began to ring from the other room.

"That damn phone," he breathed as he thrust harder.

Roz did cry out then. Her insides were on blissful fire. "Who was it before?" she panted. After all, it was important enough to interrupt their playtime.

"Your mother." Vlad gripped the carpet on either side of Roz's head as he lifted his body to change his position.

Without even realizing her eyes were closed, Roz snapped them open. "My mom?" she almost growled. "How did she get your number?"

After a short pause, Vlad's phone began to ring again. He sighed angrily. "You, Roslynne. You left your phone at home."

Shit, Roz's thoughts instantly screamed. She mentally crossed her fingers that her mother also hadn't looked through her messages. It wasn't uncommon that she and Vlad left dirty surprise texts for each other. Roz tried to ignore the thought and instead tried to focus of the sound of Vlad's belt buckle clinking as his rhythm became uneven and harsh.

Even though it was hard for her to find her voice, Roz asked "What did she want?"

"Your phone's at home, you're not._ I'm_ not." Vlad paused to reach between Roz's legs to find her clit. He began to tease it feverishly. "She was worried."

"What did you tell her?" Roz barely asked with a smirk. She closed her eyes once again and pressed her face against the floor. She could feel her release coming at any moment.

The man chuckled deeply once more. "The truth."

Roz snapped her face back towards his, mouth agape. "That you fucked me?" she almost squealed. She had done so far too much that day.

"And that I planned on fucking you again," Vlad purred. He didn't give Roz a chance to respond as he pressed their lips together. He kissed her deeply as his hips gave one final, hard thrust as he finally spilled himself into her.

As his finger continued to tease her in that perfect spot, Roz's own release came shortly after. She groaned almost painfully into Vlad's mouth as the sensation washed over her. Gasping for air, they broke away from their kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

Vlad laughed shakily. "I'm teasing you, Roslynne." His voice was soft as he stroked her flushed face. Puppy dog eyes stared at her until she smiled back at him. "But she is suspicious. It wasn't easy convincing her you needed to rush to the mall and dragged me along with you."

Roz started to giggle, but stopped when she saw this face turn serious.

"Tomorrow, Roslynne. I know it's your birthday, but too many things are coming up and putting strain on both of us. I don't want your parents finding out accidentally, by your brother, or in any other negative way. I want you sit down with a smile a tell them. You still do, don't you?"

Her heart broke a little bit at Vlad's question. Of course she wanted to tell them. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops that this sweet, caring, sexy, rich, amazing man was hers. It was just her parent's reaction the part that she dreaded. She pulled him close and kissed him softly. "I want everyone to know, Vlad. Don't be silly."

He smiled briefly before he laid his head down beside hers. Roz could feel his heart and pulse pounding as their bodies lay pressed together. Closing her eyes, she let one of her hands run along his back. If there is a Heaven, this is it, she thought. Months ago when she left home, Roz had no idea how unbelievably happy she would be when she came back.

"Besides," Vlad started after a moment of quite cuddling, "after they see what I got for you there will be no questioning the nature of our relationship."

Roz laughed wildly at what her imagination produced. "What is it, a dirty Vlad Masters calendar? A different outfit and pose for each month of the year?" She could feel Vlad laughing silently beside her.

"To see the look on your father's face, I'm debating it."

**AN: **Yay, quick chapter of fluff and lemon. I was thinking about letting this chapter in a dramatically different way, but I'm going to let it be an alternate scene. Yeah. After this story wraps up I'll still be writing drabbles of "deleted" and alternate scenes, as well as random chapters on Vlad and Roz's future. Until then, the next chapter or two will be big. It may take me awhile to write because I want it to be perfect.

In the meantime, thank you for all the recent and (hopefully!) future reviews.


	29. Heartbreak

**AN: **F-bombs and super feels in this chapter, guys. It didn't go as planned at all, but that's the love/hate relationship I share with characters when I write. They get into my head and take over. Please, please, please don't forget to review. I'm going to need all the support and motivation I can get to write these next few chapters. I mentioned in the previous update that they may take awhile to finish because I want them to be perfect, so I need your continued support. :)

**Chapter 29**

"Is this really necessary?"

Roz frowned at Vlad in the back of their car. His driver, known only as Johnson, was at the mercy of the holiday traffic surrounding Amity Park's mall.

"I know you love to shop when you're stressed, Roslynne. It's the very thing you did when you ran away from me." Even though Vlad's tone was light, his jaw clenched at the memory. "Besides, you can't return home from your 'emergency' trip to the mall without anything."

Roz snorted with a smirk. "_You're _the one who came up with that genius plan. The mall just days before Christmas?"

The man returned her smirk with one of his own as he fished his wallet out of his pocket. From it Vlad produced and handed Roz a sparkling silver credit card. His smirk quickly retracted as Roz furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"That's not why I'm with you, Vlad. I don't want it."

Roz could see the hurt written on Vlad's face, so she softened her expression. "I don't want you to think you have to spend money on me whenever I'm upset for any reason. Just be there for me." She grinned up at him.

"But I want to," Vlad simply told her. He sighed as he then reached into the inside of his coat. "You're going to kill me for this," he said as he handed her a small envelope. "This is my private gift to you. One of them anyway," he finished with a devilish grin.

Forgetting the standstill traffic they were caught in, Roz took and looked down at the envelope. Vlad's elegant handwriting spelled out her full name. Behind her name, a heart. Oddly nervous, Roz opened the envelope and inhaled sharply. Matching the card Vlad had already put back in his wallet, she now held one with her own name on it.

Roz laughed softly. "This also isn't necessary," she grinned up at him. "You trust me this much?"

Forgetting the presence of his driver, Vlad leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips. "I've been able to trust you with the biggest secret of my life, one I've kept for twenty-some years. I know I can trust you with something as simple as money."

"Oh, that is such a billionaire thing to say," Roz laughed at him. She flipped the card around in her hands before she moved to wrap her arms around one of Vlad's. "I really don't know what to say, Vlad. But it makes me happier knowing that you trust me this much. Thank you," she added as she snuggled closer to him.

Catching his driver's eye in the mirror, Vlad smirked and looked away. "If you would stop gawking, Johnson, you would see that you are clear."

His eyes could be seen crinkling in the rearview mirror as he smiled and drove on to the mall's entrance. "I'm sorry, but it's not often one sees Vlad Masters so bubbly."

Roz snorted a laugh as Johnson expertly maneuvered them to the front doors of the building. "Bubbly," she murmured.

Vlad half-scowled, half-smirked as he opened the door for the two of them to get out. The snowflakes falling from the sky created a mushy, melted mess on the ground. As Johnson quickly drove off after their exit, Roz fidgeted with the credit card still in her hand.

"Please use it," Vlad almost whispered as she finally put it away in her bag. He then took her hand as they began to head inside.

Roz fought a strange surge of emotion as they walked past the other shoppers. While they had gone to places together while they were in Colorado, it was never anywhere crowded. With the two of them carelessly holding hands in such a large, busy place, Roz felt like they were finally sharing their relationship with the world.

And it was about time.

People did make sideways glances at them, but whether it was because they were seeing Vlad Masters or a couple with a wide age gap, Roz wasn't sure. But she also didn't care. She couldn't even dream of trading any part of him in exchange for a youthful Vlad.

The two walked on silently, more by force than choice. It was impossible to hear well over the noise of the crowd. Roz's mind was somewhere else, though. She wasn't exactly in the mood to shop, but there was one store whose window made her stop.

Roz all but gawked at a copper, one-shoulder dress. It was short for such a cold month, but the satin layers crossing tightly around the mannequin gave it a warmer appearance. "I just may use my new present," she laughed.

Vlad stroked her hand with his thumb. "I really would love to see you in that."

"Then let's go," Roz said as she started to drag him into the store. It was a very classy, yet trendy store. Many of the clothes were metallic and glittery like the dress in the window. Vlad made a mental note of Roz's style as her eyes were drawn to more and more articles of clothing. If she didn't use her new present enough, he would.

"I'd rather wait," he finally said. "I have plans for us tomorrow night. I don't want to see you in it until then."

Roz dropped his hand and turned her grinning face to him. "Is that so? And what are these plans?"

"You'll see," Vlad smiled at her. He kissed her softly on the forehead before giving her backside a discrete pat. "Now, let loose. I need to look into something while I'm here, so I want you to surprise me."

As the two parted ways, Roz immediately went in search for one of the store's employees. She knew she had to have that dress, especially after seeing the way Vlad's eyes flickered after his comment.

Thankfully, not only the copper dress was available in her size, but several other clingy, shimmering dresses as well. If Roz was going to spend Vlad's money, she wanted to outright dazzle him. While the credit card did feel heavy in her bag, she couldn't help but feel happy and lucky to have a man that wanted her to feel like a queen. All that left her, though, as she started trying on her soon to be clothes.

And a queen she felt. From midnight blue to champagne, from skinny and simple to flowery, Roz smiled at herself in the mirror. She had never had image issues, even as a teenager, but imagining the look on Vlad's face made her feel amazing about the girl she was looking at.

She took her time completing each outfit as two of the female employees tempted her with new shoes and necklaces to go with each dress. Vlad did say to let loose, and as fashionable as he dressed, Roz couldn't possibly let herself continue to go on dates with him in faded blue jeans.

Each item was neatly and carefully bagged after Roz gave her card its first run through a machine. By that time Vlad was returning to the store. He didn't have anything on him that Roz could tell. It was just as well; she certainly couldn't carry her bags all on her own.

"I hope you're not mad," Roz carefully told him as they left the store, "but I want to look pretty for you."

"Of course not," Vlad laughed. "And you're always pretty, Roslynne. Even after your drunken stupor way back when."

Roz blushed at the memory. It seemed like so much more than just a few months had passed since Roz had unknowingly flirted with the man. She could see the humor in Vlad's eyes, but that didn't stop her from raising an eyebrow in retort. Roz was just about to remind him who advised her to drink when she heard her name being called.

The couple turned to see a blonde young woman and a red-tipped, black haired young man waving enthusiastically at them. Roz smiled widely as her two best friends approached. Vlad, however, raised an eyebrow as the man rushed to throw his arms around Roz.

"It's about damn time you showed your face," Evan laughed at her.

"Nice you see you, too," Roz playfully scoffed as she moved to also give Ashlin a hug.

Once they had stepped back, the two friends' eyes snapped to the well-dressed man standing beside Roz. The two of them fought smirks.

Evan pointed lazily at him with his thumb. "So is this the man that stole our Roz?"

Vlad eyed the two of them. Ashlin was a typical preppy blonde while Evan was a bit of a hipster. Oddly enough, they were exactly the types of people he could see Roz being best friends with. She was friendly and caring to all types.

Roz blushed and smiled. "Evan, Ashlin, this is Vlad."

Vlad raised another eyebrow as the two of them looked as if they were sharing a secret. Roz, however, was the one with the secret.

"Let's go somewhere quiet," she suggested.

Her relationship with Vlad had also been kept from her friends. Roz often talked about Vlad with her two best friends, even the infatuation he held for her mother. The three of them were very protective when it came to each other getting their hearts broken, and because of the situation with Vlad and her mother, Roz had also been afraid of hearing what her friends had to say about her new flame.

Why did I do this? she asked herself. Vlad probably thinks I'm ashamed of being with him.

A small, cozy coffee shop wasn't too far from their location in the mall, so the small group headed there. It was much more peaceful as they stepped into the almost empty shop and left the crowd of holiday shoppers behind. After they were seated and catered to with steaming hot drinks, it didn't take long for Roz's friends to expose the reason for their earlier smirking.

"So," Ashlin grinned as she glanced back and forth between Roz and Vlad, "how much longer are you going to try to hide the fact the two of you are fucking from us?"

Both Vlad and Roz's heads shot up and eyes grew wide at the comment. It was hushed enough for only their table to hear, but the wording was still a shock. Evan just snickered as he took a sip of his peppermint cocoa.

Roz blinked several times before she finally looked over at Vlad. He was also looking at her bewilderedly. Despite the abrupt surprise, she managed a laugh as her face turned red. "How did you know?" she asked as she turned back to her friends, her eyes staring down at the table.

"And why would you ask in such a way?" Vlad added. He was trying to hide a blush of his own. It wasn't often someone got the better of him, especially someone half his age.

The young blonde cocked her head at Vlad with a smirk. "It's written all over your body language. Specifically your reaction when Evan ran up to Roz a minute ago. It screamed, 'That's my ass. Get away from it.'"

"Ashlin!" Roz giggled as the couple was once again surprised. She glanced to the side, finding Vlad looking toward the ceiling, anywhere to hide the look in his eyes. This made Roz giggle that much harder. "I didn't know you got jealous that easily," she told him.

"Oh, I know a thing or two about jealously," Vlad smirked down at her. "It's just impossible to hide it when it comes to you."

Roz beamed up at him. She knew he was talking about the jealousy he had felt towards her father. He had always been able to hide that jealousy when very well, even if it was obvious he was enamored with her mother. But with her…

"Why is it so hard?" she asked softly.

Vlad almost rolled his eyes as he smiled at her. "Just to skim the surface, you're a young, attractive woman." He then paused to steal a quick glance at Evan from across the table. "I know what men your age are thinking."

Evan raised his eyebrows and his hands up in surrender while giggles snorted from the girls.

"It's no different from what men _your_ age are thinking," Roz countered Vlad with a devilish smirk. She watched as a glint of arousal, and agreement, flashed in his eyes.

Ashlin and Evan glanced sideways at one another. "Yep, you two are definitely fucking," the blonde laughed quietly. "There's way too much sexual energy between you two."

"It's more than that, Ashlin," Roz said softly as her eyes finally tore away from the blue ones beside her. "But is it really that obvious?"

Her two friends nodded from across the table.

"It's the way you two look at each other," Evan added. "You can see something's there." He then shrugged with a smile. "But then again we've both heard enough about Vlad Masters over the past few months to write a book. If it's not because of a relationship, it's from obsession."

Roz's eyes instantly shot to Vlad at the mention of the word. Obsession, not a relationship, was the very thing Vlad used to have for her mother. The man looked calm, though. Either he didn't make the connection, or perhaps that part of Vlad's life was finally gone. In fact, Vlad smiled.

"She hasn't told her closest friends either?" he asked them.

Ashlin cocked her head once again. "Either? _Roz_, you can't tell me you haven't told your parents?"

Vlad casually took a sip of his drink, dodging the mock stink eye Roz was giving him. Thankfully, Evan asked the very question he himself was dying to ask.

"Why have you kept it a secret from everyone?"

Roz's expression softened as Vlad slowly turned his eyes back to her. They were silently pleading for an answer, but what he didn't know was that it was one he probably didn't want to hear. She shifted in her seat to avoid everyone's gaze.

"For one," she started with a nervous laugh, "I was in my own little world. For months it was the two of us alone in a cabin in the woods. Even though I still kept in contact with everyone, it felt like I was living in a dream." Roz shifted once again, making sure to watch Vlad's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"It didn't feel real at times. I mean, how normal is it for a twenty year-old to wake up every morning next to a forty-five year-old billionaire who used to love her mother? So before I started gushing about it, I wanted to make sure-"

"Make sure of what?" Vlad interrupted.

Roz dared to look at him and wished she hadn't. His expression was a mix of anger and hurt. "That you weren't…" she started with a whisper before she fell short. Evan and Ashlin's uneasiness could be felt from across the table. Roz stared down at her lap. "Can we not talk about his here?"

She looked up long enough to her best friends staring questioningly at Vlad. Protectiveness instantly set in. "And please don't look at him like that," she added.

Ashlin's face quickly turned to one of worry. "You just got so upset all of a sudden."

"And we're not leaving until you tell me why," Vlad chimed in. His harsh tone was gone, taken over by his worried one. Roz grinned as he reached for her hand under the table. She sighed loudly.

"Fine. Look, what we had in Colorado was absolutely perfect. I'm a social person, Vlad, but I'm so crazy about you that I don't want to be around anyone _but_ you." Roz grinned apologetically at her friends. "No offence, guys. There were no distractions, no people to get between us. And now…it's all changed.

"I've seen the looks we've gotten today. I know what people are thinking. They see an older man who's used his charm and money to seduce a woman half his age. No love, just a legal exchange of sex and money." Roz tried not to look at her shopping bags beside her feet.

"And my mom, I know exactly what she's going to say. I'm scared to death to tell her about us, because I don't want to hear it, because it's the exact thought I had months ago-"

Hearing enough of her words and shaky voice, Vlad grabbed her and forced their lips together. It took everything Roz had to keep from falling apart in his hands. Forgetting her friends, forgetting the other people in the shop, she left herself get lost in the moment. As Vlad's tongue entered her mouth, she fought the urge to let her hands roam over him. Instead, she clung tightly to a spot just above his belt.

When their tongues grew tired and their breath fell short, Vlad moved to her far ear and whispered loud enough for only her to hear. "Don't you ever compare yourself to a whore again, and if you hide one more worry from me I'm going to be very upset with you."

Roz placed a quick kiss on his lips to show she understood, although the statement itself caused another worry for her.

As the emotions that were stirred up by a simple question started to calm, Roz excused herself to use the restroom. Ashlin quickly rushed after her with audible mumbles about the possibility of pregnancy.

Vlad now sat awkwardly across from the young man who had caused that stir. While he was a shining example of a laid back, carefree guy, Evan's demeanor changed once the two girls had left the table.

"Look," he drawled as he stared up at Vlad through his eyelashes, "I may not be quite sure what it is you and Roz have or how long you've had it, but I can tell she's completely wrapped around your finger. She's very independent and outspoken, to the point of having the reputation as a bitch to some, so to see her like this is strange.

"If she's truly happy, I'm ecstatic for her. If you two are just playing with each other, I advise you to be careful. I can tell she's already been hurt, and I can tell she's going to be hurt again. I don't want to see that happen."

Vlad almost laughed at the young man across from him. While he was impressed that Roz had such loyal friends, he couldn't help but be amused by the fact he was being threatened. The things Vlad could do in retaliation surmounted anything this normal human being could do. But it didn't matter.

"Trust me, if anyone is going to get their heart broken, it's me."


	30. Undone

**AN: **Just a quick filler chapter with more feels. And wow, has it really been 30 chapters now? Amazing. I plan to go back and rewrite the first 10 or so eventually. My writing skills have picked up since then, so I'd like to add more substance to the beginning. It may be soon, but I may wait until later on.

So if not the next chapter, Roz will spill the beans about her relationship in Chapter 32. I'm still on the fence about how I will let it happen. I'm pretty sure what way I'm going to sway, but all the scenarios I've run through my head are tempting. It's ranged from a quite talk to getting caught during naughty things. Just out of curiosity, I'd like to know how you all would like it to happen. If it's not what I choose, I may write it out for an alternative scene.

**Chapter 30**

The ride back to Fentonworks was a long, silent one. Roz knew her words had deeply upset Vlad, but the worst part was that he had to make her stop before she was even finished. Even though they had literally kissed and essentially made up, it was hard to slip back into normality.

Once they were home, the pair quietly carried Roz's shopping bags to her room. They were unseen and unheard, and for that Roz was thankful. She did not want to come up with a lie as to why she looked so sad.

Roz walked over to her window and placed her bags under it. From the faint reflection of the glass she could see Vlad examining the room as he slowly set the bags down where he stood. She grinned to herself. "Lock the door," she softly told him.

Vlad could be seen raising an eyebrow, not from excitement, but agitation. Still, he turned just enough to click the lock into place. With that, Roz approached him with the blankest of expressions, but surprised him when she reached to give him their most passionate kiss in days.

Sighing, the man pulled her tightly against his body as he wrapped his arms around her. As Roz's hands wandered over his body and began to head south, he gripped the back of her head. It wasn't until he whispered for her to stop that Roz realized it was in warning.

"Vlad," she almost pleaded as she smirked against his mouth. She managed to unbuckle his belt before he gently grabbed her by the arms and turned to press her against the door behind him.

"This isn't the time or place for sex."

Roz looked down at his hands restraining her. "First of all, we weren't going to-"

"Then sexual activity in general."

"Second," Roz continued as she grinned at his correction, "in that case you should let me go. You know what this demanding attitude does to me."

"Rosylnne," Vlad sighed as he closed his eyes and released her. "We need to talk about earlier."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I know, and we will." She reached for him once again as her fingers fidgeted with the button on his pants. "But I need this first."

Vlad bent his arm against the door and laid his head against it. "Why?" he whispered as Roz finally released him and got on her knees. Her hand gripped him loosely, teasing him as she slowly glided up and down his length. He peeked down in time to see Roz sigh.

"My subconscious got the better of me today," she started as she continued to harden him. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said Colorado felt like a dream. Things felt different there. I was just Roz and you were just Vlad. Now, I'm just Roz and you're Vlad Masters, billionaire bachelor who has the world at his fingertips. You can do and get anything you want.

"It's starting to sink in just how powerful of a man you are and how much control you have, even over me. I won't lie, it's exciting, but I need to know I have some control over you."

Vlad started to protest against her statement, but Roz took that moment to finally take him into her mouth. Just as he had grabbed her, she gripped his legs to show him she meant business. Vlad exhaled loudly as his other hand found her head for balance. He didn't ask any more questions, and for that Roz was glad. She didn't want to hear him talk, just the sounds she elicited from him.

She was slow at first, her tongue running over every inch of him. But as Vlad reflexively started to move his hips along with her, Roz intensified her speed and tension.

All that came to a stop when there was a knock at her door. "Roz?" her father called from the other side. "Are you in there?"

She paused with a cringe, but Roz ignored her father as she began bobbing her head back and forth again. Her lips curled when she could hear Vlad trying to mask his heavy breathing. As she looked up, she could almost swear that Vlad was biting his own first.

They both jumped slightly when the door handle jiggled. "Roslynne, why's your door locked?"

Roz sighed as she slowly pulled away from Vlad. Why did it have to be her dad on the other side of the door? While she felt like a guilty mess, she could practically feel Vlad smirking. "I'm lying down, Dad. I have a bad headache. I just didn't want to be bothered."

"I'm sorry, honey. Do you need anything?"

"No," she replied almost sadly. "I'm just going to rest for a while."

As Jack's acknowledgement and footsteps could be heard retreating down the hall, Vlad uttered a small chuckle. "Not one word, Vlad," Roz almost growled as she wrapped her mouth back around him. It was an empty threat, though. In no time Vlad was bucking his hips harshly until he flooded her mouth.

Roz instantly swallowed the substance, but she took her time in making sure every spark of his orgasm was gone before she let him fall from her mouth. She watched with heavy eyelids as Vlad backed away and fell breathless back onto her white bed.

"That certainly wasn't how I imagined my first visit to your bedroom," he laughed.

Roz laughed shakily as she joined him. Instantly she was tangled up in his arms and sighing happily. "I can't wait to have you up here sleeping with me. Surely my parents won't mind innocent spooning."

"Seemingly innocent," Vlad corrected her once again. Roz knew it was the result of his orgasm, but she was glad to hear his lighter tone once again. Too bad she was so quickly going to change that.

"Did you understand what I said?" she asked quietly.

Vlad slowly ran a hand through her hair. "I was a bit distracted, but yes. It's perfectly normal for you to feel overwhelmed, because you're right. I can go, buy, and do practically anything I want. But Roslynne, I'm not a famous celebrity. I'm just a businessman." He sighed. "Perhaps giving you that card was too soon after all."

"It's not just that," Roz added as her tone continued to fall. "It's the people. What they think. I thought I didn't care, but in a way I do. It's a lot of pressure telling everyone about us all at once and seeing how they react. I can't stand the thought of someone thinking we don't really love each other. I know it's my own fault for keeping it secret, but…"

She trailed off as she lost her words, but Vlad knew exactly where she was going. "I felt the same way about Colorado, too. It was thrilling that we had this secret romance develop in the middle of nowhere, away from everyone. It felt like we were the only people in existence, but that was all I needed."

"Exactly," Roz smiled as she rolled over to look down at him. She watched his eyes soften as he grinned up at her.

"Do you really want to be around no one but me?"

Roz quickly bit her lip as if she had to think about it, but she answered just as quickly with a nod. "I want to spend every second of every day with you, and with no one around to ruin it. I got so used to it's all I know now."

"What have I done to you?" Vlad mumbled as he grabbed her head and pulled her into a quick kiss. "That's quite flattering coming from such a social butterfly. But what's this about making sure before you tell everyone?"

Roz sighed loudly. "I really shouldn't have said that, Vlad. It's something I'd rather not make you finish listening to."

Vlad closed his eyes as his tone finally shifted. "I need to know, Roslynne. I need to know when you are upset and why, especially if it concerns me. I mean it."

"Ok," she answered softly. "Other than the feeling of keeping this amazing relationship a secret, there's several other reasons why I didn't want to tell everyone. I told you Colorado didn't feel real. It was too perfect, you were too perfect. I wanted to make sure it was in fact real before I got too excited and told everyone. Just in case it all slipped through my fingers before I even settled back in at home.

"I also wanted to make sure you were over my mom. I know you are, Vlad, and that alone makes me incredibly happy for you, but it still gets to me. It probably always will. What I just did to you, you used to want her in my place." Roz could feel Vlad stiffening beside her.

"If it bothers you that much, don't elaborate on it. I don't want you feel this way, Roslynne, and I certainly don't want you imaging those things. I know it's an awkward predicament, but please try your best to push it to the back of your mind. Neither of us will ever forget about it, but I don't want us to actively think about it."

Roz nodded, more to herself than at him. "Can I ask you something, then? What made you stop loving her?"

"You," Vlad answered softly. "You made me realize that what I felt wasn't love anymore. It was obsession and hatred. But it wasn't long after that you did make me feel love, and you should know that it was much sooner than before you came to stay with me."

Roz took a deep breath. They were reaching another topic that made her stomach turn. "Was it before or after your trip to Clockwork?"

"Before," Vlad almost laughed. "But either way it was a shock. Granted, it was a nice shock at first, but then…"

He dropped the sentence as their eyes locked. Before you watched me die, Roz finished inside her head. She sighed heavily before her head found its way onto his chest. "How much did you see?" she almost whispered. "The entire thing, I mean. How detailed was it?"

"At first it was extremely detailed. Awkwardly so," Vlad started with a smirk. "I can't complain; all the tension that had built up between us turned into quite a show. But every time I talked to you after that it popped up in my head, and when you came to stay with me…it took everything I had to keep my hands to myself for as long as I did.

"I wanted to change what I saw, but I still had to have you."

Roz covered her mouth to muffle a giggle as her face turned bright red. Before the thought of a relationship with Vlad had ever crossed her mind in the slightest, he had the visions of her naked, writhing body running through his head.

"After that," Vlad started as he turned serious again, "it was all over the place. A lot of it I had to put together myself, but it was clear what was happening. We were all shocked at first, especially you. I'm quite sure you didn't want to get pregnant your first time, let alone anytime soon. Your parents were furious with me, of course. Everyone was."

"Were we ever happy?" Roz piped up before he had a chance to continue.

Vlad started to take a deep breath, but it caught in his throat. "To be honest, I wasn't able to tell. It went downhill unbearably quickly."

Roz clenched her jaw tightly as it began to quiver. She didn't want to cry, but it was hard. If Vlad hadn't deceived her with Plasmius, she would be pregnant, their relationship would be in turmoil before it even began, and in a matter of months she would be dead. If anything, being with Vlad would have ruined her life. It was painful to think about.

"But Roslynne," Vlad whispered, "I was by your side and more devastated than anyone else. And because of it, I put everything on the line, even risked losing you, to make sure it ended differently."

Grabbing him gently by the shirt, Roz pulled Vlad on top of her as she lay back against her pillows. She grinned as their lips met, and it changed her mood completely. She still wanted to cry, but for an entirely different reason.

There was no point in finishing their earlier conversation. What she was saving for last was that she wanted to make sure Vlad truly loved her. She knew he did, and she couldn't even bring herself to say she ever doubted him.

Roz pushed herself up into his body as their kiss intensified. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but Vlad's hands holding her body that much closer to him was a welcome distraction.

"Take me," she breathed when their lips momentary parted.

"Roslynne," Vlad laughed quietly. He paused to kiss her forehead. "Your parents are home," he whispered against her skin. "You've already broken my limits of respect once today."

"Vlad," she pleaded with wet, green eyes. She watched as he moved to drill his eyes into hers, but they quickly softened from the look on her face. Roz grinned up at him as she moved to let his hair down. "I'm not asking for what we had this morning. Besides, since when have you had respect for my parents?"

Propping himself up on an elbow, Vlad sighed with a grin of his own. "Not quite so much for Jack and Maddie, but for the woman I love's parents, a bit more."

"Your pants are still undone," Roz replied flatly as she raised an eyebrow.

"_Roslynne_," Vlad drawled as his own eyebrow rose.

The young woman couldn't help herself as she smiled. As much as she wanted Vlad to take advantage of the locked door and make love to her, she was intrigued by his comment. "I'm actually a little proud of you, then," she told him.

The couple exchanged a quick kiss before Vlad moved to lie down beside her. Roz's hands instantly found his loose hair, where she combed through it until Vlad's eyes could barely stay open. His breathing was slow and still moments later. When she could almost bet he had fallen asleep, Roz sighed happily. She was excited to see what this man had in store for her tomorrow. And she was actually looking forward to finally telling her parents.

I love this man, she smiled to herself.

As her hands stopped their combing, she moved lower to finally adjust Vlad's pants herself. If she couldn't have him, she didn't want to be tempted. However, as soon as she began to pull at the zipper, Vlad's eyes snapped opened and shot a scolding look at her.

"Your pants are still undone!"


	31. Busted

**Chapter 31**

Roz didn't sleep particularly well that night. While one side of her brain was excited for the surprise Vlad had in store for her, the other side worried over her brother. Once Vlad had slipped away from her room, Roz went in search for him. She had calmed down since then, and assumed he had as well, but Danny was still angry at her. Roz even tried talking to Jazz about him, but she only shrugged and guessed Danny was having girlfriend troubles.

The day went by slowly after that. Jack had stolen Vlad for the rest of the day, leaving Roz with a day all to herself. After trying on her new dresses once again, she hung them all in her closet, save for the copper one. She couldn't wait for Vlad to see her in it.

When the young woman did finally drift off to sleep, it was deeply and soundly. Roz woke late the next morning feeling much better about the day ahead of her; especially when she found a card resting on the empty pillow beside her. Vlad's handwriting spelled out her name on the front. She reached for it with a smile and read,

"_Happy Birthday, gorgeous. _

_As much as I would love to be waking you up myself, I'll be spending the day making sure everything is perfect for tonight. Johnson will be escorting you for day, including to your first surprise. He will be waiting for you around 11. Breakfast is already waiting for you downstairs. I can't wait to see you tonight._"

Instead of his name, Vlad signed with a heart. Once Roz stopped smiling like an idiot, she looked at the clock – it read 9:45. She mentally cursed herself as she flew out of bed and headed downstairs. She had just enough time to eat and shower.

As she made her way to the kitchen, though, Roz couldn't help but notice that the house was eerily silent. Not just Vlad, but everyone was gone. Even Prussia seemed to be hiding out. She called for her parents once she was downstairs, but there was no answer. Not from them, anyway.

"In here," came a familiar low voice.

Roz raised an eyebrow at the voice coming from the kitchen. It wasn't Elias, but it was a ghost that did unnerve her. As she slowly stepped into the kitchen, Skulker stood on the other side of the room with his arms crossed. Roz gave him an angry look.

"Here to choke me again?"

"I apologize," he replied in a flat tone, clearly not sorry. "No, Plasmius wants me to watch you. Something about this other ghost called Elias."

"Watch me?" Roz asked as she moved toward the oven. She faintly smelled chocolate wafting through the door, and found it to be keeping a plate of chocolate chip waffles warm. Grabbing the plate carefully and turning the oven off, she sat down slowly at the table.

"So, you're like my bodyguard?" Roz smirked as she began to cut into her food. Her mouth watered as the melted chocolate spread over her tongue.

Skulker tensed his shoulders and frowned at the young woman. "A complete and total waste of my time, but Plasmius insists."

Roz almost frowned herself as she continued to eat. While she was glad she wasn't truly alone in the house, she didn't want _another _ghost following her around. She didn't say another word to Skulker as she quickly finished her breakfast. Just because he was there to protect her, it didn't make her feel any less nervous.

With Elias now fresh on her mind and Skulker ordered to stay downstairs, Roz quickly showered and dried her hair. Not knowing where she was headed, she didn't know how to dress. Roz shrugged to herself as she threw on a pair of jeans and a grey cardigan.

Before she knew it, it was 11 o'clock and Johnson was waiting outside for her.

"So, where's Vlad sending me?" Roz asked as she got into the back of the black town car.

The man almost laughed. "Ms. Fenton, I'm not sure he'd appreciate me spoiling it for you. Besides, we're only going to the other side of town for now. We'll be there in no time."

"For now?" Roz smirked. "Let me guess, we're having dinner out of town tonight?"

Johnson sighed as he started the car and drove off, but he caught Roz's eyes in the rearview mirror and grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The drive to the other side of Amity Park was a quiet one. Every now and again the two would exchange questions for each other, and Roz couldn't help but notice how curious the man was about her. She could sense his uneasiness when it came to talking about Vlad, so she decided to break the ice.

"I know I'm probably not the type of woman he's usually seen with," she told him.

Johnson shook his head once. "Not in the slightest. Can't say I've enjoyed being around many of them, either."

"Really now?" Roz asked. She had only meant their age difference, but now she was jealously curious. Being so crazy over her mother, Roz had never given the idea of Vlad being with other women much thought. "What have they been like?"

"Well," Johnson sighed, "I don't think it's appropriate to go into detail. Mr. Masters is a very, very private person, but he trusts me enough to allow glimpses into his life. It's not my place to share it, especially when it comes to sharing his past conquests with…well-"

"His girlfriend," Roz finished as she raised an eyebrow. "And did you really just call them conquests?"

The driver threw one hand up in the air. "There I go."

Roz imitated him by throwing up both of hers with a grin. "Yep, there you go. May as well keep talking."

"Ms. Fenton-"

"I want to know," Roz stopped him. "Please? I won't tell."

Johnson sighed once again as he looked back at her from the mirror. His eyes crinkled as he smiled deviously. "As you wish. Yes, I did call them conquests. From what I witnessed, Mr. Masters and these women were never in love. At least, he wasn't with them.

"Most of them were cold, snobby businesswomen, but they all warmed up to him. As soon as they did, Mr. Masters would cut ties with them. Some would come back around from time to time, but those were the ones who weren't so easily hurt."

Roz bit her lip. "What you're saying is he wooed them and dumped them after they had put out enough?"

Johnson cringed behind the wheel. "I didn't want to use those words in front of you, but yes. So, not only are you different in that you seem like a kind, down to earth person, but also in that you called yourself his girlfriend. Those other women never knew whether they held that title or not."

Her stomach turned, but Roz also wasn't surprised. Vlad's emotions were one of the things he was very private about. Having an emotional bond with some who didn't know his true self, about the love for her mother and about Plasmius, would be impossible. It was completely understandable, but Roz didn't particularly like the idea of Vlad whoring around with successful women who outshined her.

But they don't, her thoughts told her. She grinned. "I know for certain I hold that title."

Johnson grinned at her from the mirror, but he didn't respond. In fact, the two fell silent until they reached their destination. The tension their conversation had caused was already beginning to disperse for Roz as they pulled into the parking lot of a very large, extravagant spa.

Roz was escorted inside, where she was greeted by name by two women as soon as she stepped into the lobby. She then parted ways with Johnson, who told her he would return in three hours.

I'm going to get so spoiled today, Roz's brain screamed with excitement.

And she was. Roz had grown accustom to Vlad's whirlpool bathtubs, but that didn't keep her from enjoying all twenty minutes that served as her spa day starter. Once the jets turned off and she slipped into a white robe, she was escorted to a separate room.

It was an Asian styled room with bamboo trees and small, trickling fountains spread out all over the room. In the middle was a massage table, which Roz all but threw herself onto when she was asked to lie down. While one of the two women from the lobby slipped a pair of headphones over her ears, the other began to massage up and down her back.

After her back and shoulders were transformed to rubber, Roz was asked to turn over. It was then what looked like a portable sink was placed behind her head. The second woman pulled her forward until her hair was dipping into the small pool of warm water. After her scalp was given a massage of its own, the woman sat down and slowly combed through Roz's soaking hair.

While she was the one feeling the epitome of relaxation, all Roz could think was that she wanted to do the same for Vlad. He already loved when she played with his hair, but this was entirely different.

After the hair combing came to an unfortunate end, Roz was given a break to rehydrate and eat a small sandwich for lunch. The second of the two women mentioned that she was instructed to keep her meal light. No doubt Vlad had an amazing dinner planned for them.

The rest of her time at the spa seemed to fly by. After lunch Roz was treated to a hand and foot massage, followed by a manicure and pedicure. By the end of it all she felt like an entirely new person. Although, it was when Roz was escorted to her final room that a smile painted her face.

A salon chair and vanity awaited her, but setting inside of the chair was the single-shoulder copper dress Vlad was dying to see her in. Before she was allowed to slip into it, her hair was curled and pulled into stylish bun and her makeup done expertly. Roz was happy when it was over and quickly made her way to the changing room.

The dress fit her as perfectly as it did the day before, and the matching high heels made her look that much better. Her breath almost caught in her throat as she stared at herself in the mirror. Not because she looked that much different from her normal self, but because she knew Vlad's jaw was going to drop.

Her excitement grew more and more as time went by. When Johnson returned to the spa, Roz threw her dress coat on and jumped into the back of the car. She mindlessly thanked him for his compliments as she reached for her phone. A mixture of joy and sadness hit her as she unlocked the screen, though.

She had woken up to an empty house on her birthday, but it was now the middle of the afternoon and not a single person had called or text her. Surely her family hadn't forgotten her birthday? Roz tried to be optimistic and told herself it was part of Vlad's plan. She opened her text menu and selected his name.

"_I feel absolutely amazing. The only thing that will make it better is seeing you._"

Almost instantly Vlad sent a message back. "_I've been counting the hours myself. It was so hard leaving you this morning. Tell Johnson not to take his time in getting you to me._"

To get to their next destination, Johnson drove them back to the other side of Amity Park and beyond. He did let Roz know that they were headed to Braxton, the next city over, but Roz wasn't given the name of the restaurant. Not that it mattered – it wasn't a city she had been to very often.

The ride was much different that the ride to the spa. Roz couldn't tear herself away from her phone once she had caught Vlad's attention. Before she knew it, she looked up to see that the sky had grown dark and the lights of Braxton were shining through the car windows.

"_You're close,_" Vlad text her after they were just a few minutes within the city.

Roz scooted to the edge of her seat and clenched her fists until the car finally came to a stop in front of what looked like an Italian manor. Every one of the building's large windows was brightly lit. Roz didn't have much time to awe over the impressive structure as Johnson opened her door for her. "He's waiting for you," he smiled as he helped her out of the car.

As with the spa, Roz was greeted as she entered the lobby of the two-story restaurant. Her coat was taken by a man not much older than her before she was directed to an elevator on the other side of the room. It was a very short ride that took Roz up to a single, expansive room.

It was very bright, lit by an enormous chandelier and candelabras on every table. A single massive window gave a stunning view of the night sky. The only thing missing was people. As Roz stepped into the room and over to the window, she didn't spot a single person.

She waited a moment as she gazed at the forest tucked behind the restaurant until her eyes darted to movement in the reflection of the glass. She turned to see Vlad watching her from a nearby table. The two of them froze as they locked eyes.

Not only did Vlad look stunning dressed all in black, but the look on his face was just as appealing. Roz watched as he looked her over with a combination of awe and lust. She smiled as they finally approached each other.

"Roslynne-"

She stopped him as she pulled him into a kiss, sighing loudly when Vlad put his arms around her. Roz held Vlad's neck as their tongues twist around each other. It felt like she hadn't seen him in days.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on," he breathed when their lips broke away.

Roz laid her head against his chest as she smiled widely. "You don't look too bad yourself."

After another glance at her, Vlad led Roz to a table right by the center of the window. Dinner was quickly brought out, but Roz's attention was solely on the man in front of her. The worry about her family had left her mind, and she couldn't help but feel like they were in Colorado again. The only thing she needed and wanted sat on the other side of the table.

"Is it just us?" Roz asked as her eyes swept across the empty once more.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

As they finished dinner and made their way through dessert, Roz began to give Vlad subtle hints of the mood she was in. As secluded as they were, she wanted to be even more alone. Vlad grinned devilishly as she gently rubbed her foot against his leg.

"Do I really keep you this eager to jump into bed?" he asked in a low voice.

Roz blinked slowly at him. "Constantly. Everything you do and say gets me going. And this," she paused as she looked around the room, "this view, this day makes it that much harder to ignore."

"Well then," Vlad purred as he stood, "let's take care of that, shall we? But first…"

Roz gazed at him from under heavy eyelids as Vlad stepped behind her. Her eyes cut to the reflection in the glass and watched as he opened a black box. Cold metal hit her chest as Roz looked down to see a gold and diamond heart hanging from a gold chain.

Vlad clasped the chain and let his hands linger on her neck as Roz picked the pendent up and examined it. Her jaw was now the one dropping. In her hand she held a diamond heart outlined by golden filigree to form an even larger heart.

"Vlad," she breathed.

He leaned down to kiss her on her neck. "In the next few hours I want that to be the only thing you're wearing."

Roz didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare down at the pendant in her hand as tears started to form in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away with a small smile. "I don't know what to say."

"Keeping and wearing it will tell me all I need to know," he whispered.

"Of course I will," Roz told him.

She stood then and turned to give him another kiss. Vlad was eagerly waiting for it as he grabbed and held her head to his.

"My bed. I don't care who is home. We're going to tell my parents and then we're going to show them."

That was all Vlad needed to hear. After one more gaze of the gorgeous room, the couple went on their way. Johnson kept to himself as they got into the car and drove off. Not that he could have gotten a word in if he needed to. If the two of them weren't kissing, they were giggling from who knows what.

The ride back to Amity Park was much quicker with the welcome distraction of Vlad at her side. But Roz's mood couldn't help but shift once again as they pulled up to Fentonworks and found that the only vehicle still there was her lime green Bug. Even as they went inside, all the lights were off as if no one had been home.

"Well, isn't this convenient?" Vlad asked as he threw their coats onto the sofa.

"Did you ask them to stay away?" Roz poked her head into the kitchen before turning back to the stairway. She called up it, but no one answered. "They haven't even called me today."

"I was gone before they were up. I have no idea, Roslynne."

Before she could run off to check the basement, Vlad grabbed Roz by the arm and gently pressed her against the wall of the staircase. He kissed her softly before whispering, "But as I said, it is convenient."

Roz wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh. "I know, but I'm worried."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

To serve as a distraction, Vlad let his hands roam over the young woman's body. His mouth soon followed, and finally reclaimed Roz's earlier sensual mood. They kissed even more deeply than when she arrived at the restaurant, to the point where it was almost painful.

Everywhere his hands moved set Roz's body on fire. It was then that she realized she was still lazily holding onto this neck. Her hands instantly moved to give Vlad as much petting as he was giving. While she began to pull at the buttons of his shirt, Vlad pulled her hair down and hooked one of her legs around his hip. It gave him the perfect angle to teasingly grind his pelvis into hers.

Just as they were about to break apart and head upstairs, something else made the two stop.

Almost as if it were a backwards surprise party, the rest of the Fenton family, as well as Evan and Ashlin, burst through the front door. Still up against the stairway wall, Roz and Vlad were almost run over as the small crowd came through the door. However, as their eyes caught sight of what was happening in their living room, Jack and Maddie stopped dead in the doorway.

Roz had time to put her leg down, but it wasn't enough to calm her flushed face, button Vlad's shirt, or hide the straining bulge below his belt.

As Jack and Maddie stood speechless, Danny and Jazz were desperately trying to look over their parents shoulders. From behind them, Evan could be heard mumbling "Busted".

Roz looked up at Vlad, who had propped a hand against the wall and found a space above her head to stare at. She then looked to her parents. She watched as their eyes traveled back and forth between her and Vlad.

This wasn't the best way for them to find out, but it certainly wasn't the worst. It would only get out of hand if she didn't stay calm. So, trying to put on an innocent smile, Roz pulled Vlad's shirt together and stood even closer to his body.

"Hi."

**AN: **And that's how I let them find out. It was one of three different ways, two of which I still plan to write for alternate scenes. Please remember to review.


	32. Black and Copper

**Chapter 32**

"Mom?"

All eyes were on Maddie as she stared daggers at Vlad. She had yet to say one word, but the look on her face was terrifying enough. Roz was desperately trying to get her attention, to get their heated exchange over with.

Knowing what trouble was brewing, Ashlin and Evan left as quickly as they came. The only acknowledgement the two made to Roz was to mimic a phone call, hinting that they would talk later. Jack was just as speechless as his wife, but he did manage to nudge Danny and Jazz upstairs and out of the way with a nod of his head toward the staircase. Danny's eyes were almost as hard as his mother's.

All that remained in the living room now were the two couples. Roz still clung to Vlad's open shirt.

"Upstairs," Maddie finally said as her eyes shifted to her daughter.

Roz shook her head, but Maddie wasn't having any of it. "_Roslynne_, I need to have a few words with you in private." Her tone was calm, but there was the slightest edge to it.

"No," Roz retorted as she turned to face her mother. "You want me to go upstairs so you can bitch at Vlad in private."

"_Roz_-" Jack scolded, stopping when his wife held up a finger.

"Roz", Maddie started while taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, where they softened as they reopened and found her daughter. "Upstairs."

The more Roz stared at her mother, the more she could read her emotions. She was angry, yes, but her eyes also showed hints of worry and hurt. She too sighed. Stealing a glance at Vlad, who gave her a reassuring grin, she followed her mother slowly up the stairs.

She mentally crossed her fingers that the conversation would go well. As well as it could, anyway. The two continued on in silence. Even after they flipped the light switched and entered Roz's room, Maddie stood silently on the other side, staring with her arms crossed. Roz gently closed her door.

Maddie stood up straight while her daughter's shoulders sat slumped. Her expression softened as her violet eyes looked over her. "You look beautiful," she said with a small smile.

Roz grinned awkwardly as her eyes dropped. "Vlad agrees." Well obviously, since he just had you pinned to the wall, her thoughts said with an eye roll.

The tension between two returned just as quickly as it had dropped. Maddie dug her nails gently into her crossed arms before running one over her face. "Roz, I…"

"I know it's a shock," she interrupted as her mother paused, "but please don't make this into a big deal." Her voice was soft.

Maddie sighed sadly. "Honey, I don't want to. It's just…this is why you ran away? To shack up with _Vlad_?"

Roz's breath hitched. "I didn't leave to shack up with him, Mom. I know it was impulsive, but I left because I needed some space. Vlad offered it and this happened because of it. And please don't say his name like it's a deadly disease."

Maddie sat down on the edge of Roz's white bed and patted the space beside her. She hesitated, but complied as she smoothed her copper dress and took a seat. The two locked eyes and Roz continued as her mother failed to respond.

"I can't believe you would assume that was my reason."

"Roz, I just walked in on you two tangled up against the wall! How can I not assume?"

The young woman bit her lip as she looked away. "Mom, I didn't leave to have a secret fling. Look, no one understands each other like we do, and you knew we were close friends. After spending actual time together we just…sparked into something more. And you wouldn't have walked in on us if I had any idea where you all disappeared to. On my birthday."

Maddie placed her hand over one of her daughter's. "The surprise was part of our plan. Don't think we forgot about you. We never would." She looked apologetically at her daughter, but Roz just shrugged as if she wasn't convinced.

"Roslynne, you've always been very independent and rebellious. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but there have been times I've worried about you. And when you started getting close to Vlad I…"

The older woman paused as that hint of worry from before spread across her entire face.

"It's not that I don't trust or believe you, it's him."

"You don't have to worry," Roz smiled. "Mom, he's amazing." Her green eyes were bright and happy.

Maddie almost cringed at her daughter's tone as she looked away. She gave Roz's hand a squeeze as she whispered, "Have you been with him?"

Although Roz was tempted to cringe herself at the question, a sly grin that unintentionally spread across her face was all the answer she needed to give. "Oh, Roz" Maddie sighed.

Roz whipped her hand away. "What?" she snapped. "Mom, I'm old enough to make those decisions on my own and it wasn't under your roof. We've been careful." In a weird sort of way, her thoughts added.

"Because it's Vlad, Roslynne!" Maddie hissed. "The same man who's been obsessed with me for twenty years and tried to get me to leave your father. I don't like him, I don't trust him, and I especially don't trust him with you."

"He's not the same person, Mom." Roz was no longer trying to stay calm. Her face hardened and eyebrows furrowed. Like with Danny, she just couldn't let anyone talk about Vlad that way. "All of that's behind him."

"Because you're distracting him. Roslynne, you look so much me-"

"How can you say that!?" Roz screamed as she tore away from the bed. "You don't know him half as well as I do, or even half as much as Dad does, for that matter. Yes, he's been out of line in the past, but that's not the person he is anymore. It's not because I'm a distraction or the younger you; it's because I helped him get over you.

"And yes, he did direct those same feelings for me after that, but it's not because of some sick, twisted plan. It's not because he's crazy, or evil, or obsessive; it's because he loves me. Is that also so hard to believe?"

Maddie stood, but she didn't approach her daughter. She pursed her lips and stared for a moment, not entirely sure how to respond. "Roz, no one wants to see you happy more than I do, but-"

"Then why are you saying these things?" Her heart hammered in her chest.

"_But_," Maddie continued, ignoring the interruption, "I can't approve of this. I'm not comfortable with it at all. I don't want you seeing Vlad, I don't want you moving to Wisconsin, which I now know the real reason for, and I certainly don't want him in this house a second longer."

Roz stood there with her mouth hanging open. Part of her almost thought her mother was joking, but the stern look on her face showed that she was completely serious. Roz thought she was going to vomit as she struggled to find her voice. "I love him," was all she could manage.

As tears started to well up in her daughter's eyes, Maddie's face fell as she finally stepped forward with her arms outstretched. "Roz…"

But she refused. Roz took a step back as her tears fell and hands curled into fists. Her voice rose dramatically as she began to rant. "Why are my needs and feelings always pushed aside or looked down on? You want to know why I left? This is it. I'm the happiest I've ever been, I'm at ease and in love, but you're trying to take that away. It's like I'm not supposed to be happy.

"And you're only upset because it involves Vlad. Vlad's the only person who makes me feel the complete opposite. I'll be the first to admit that Vlad does have an arrogant side to him, but he makes me feel like I'm the center of his universe.

"I knew you wouldn't instantly accept that we're together, but it hurts that I have to defend him, that I have to try to convince you that he's at least a decent person. I'm head over heels in love with this man, but instead of getting the chance to tell you how happy I am, you act like I've done something wrong.

"You may not like this, but you will have to accept it. I'm never going to push him away or let him go. If you want to kick him out, then I'll be right behind him. And I will be going to Wisconsin. Whether I leave in a few weeks or a few hours is up to you."

Maddie stood still as stone with her lips parted. The two of them had shared heated exchanged before, but never had Roz shown so much passion behind her words than now. Even after Roz started sobbing and rushed past to lock herself in her bathroom, Maddie still didn't move.

Downstairs, Jack and Vlad looked at each other from opposite sides of the den. Vlad had since buttoned his shirt and, fearing that Jack may be as frightening has his wife, silently walked off to his makeshift bedroom. Jack had followed, but the man had never found his words.

Muffled shouting could be heard from upstairs. Vlad wanted nothing more to run up to Roz's defense, but Jack stood in the way.

"I suppose it's my turn," Vlad mumbled when silence set in. He turned to the dark window and stared mindlessly.

Jack looked over the man who was once his best friend, not entirely sure how to feel. "Maddie and Roz have always butted heads. They're too much alike." When Vlad didn't respond, Jack cleared his throat. "So, are you two…?"

"We're in a relationship, Jack," Vlad replied matter-of-factly. "Quite a serious one."

The larger man was torn. His fatherly instinct raged at the sight of seeing his daughter wrapped around this man, but the same man was also someone he used to be very close to. "Despite the fact I'm probably going to be scarred for life after seeing that, I'm glad she's with someone I can trust."

Vlad almost burst out laughing. He was the very last person on earth that should have his trust. That was old news, though. While it had been rocky at first, Vlad had won and earned this Fenton woman the right way. He bit the inside of his cheek before asking softly, "You trust me with her?"

"Of course, Vladdy," Jack replied in a light tone. "Sure, part of me wants to punch you in the face, but…" He shrugged as his words trailed off.

Vlad didn't respond as he looked at Jack's reflection in the window. Keeping his promise to Roz, instead of seeing the man who ruined his life, he saw the father of the woman he loved. Vlad was just about to express his gratitude when Maddie could be heard coming into the den.

"Jack, I completely crushed her," Maddie told him sadly. Her eyes were on the verge of spilling over until they saw Vlad standing on the other side of the room. He had finally whipped at her comment.

"What did you say to her?" he asked in a stern tone.

Maddie's face instantly turned to one of agitation. "Do _not _get a tone with me, Vlad. I haven't even begun to express how I really feel about this."

Vlad slowly closed the distance between them. "So you take your anger out on her instead of me?" Such a woman was certainly not the Maddie he used to know. Ignoring Jack, Vlad pushed past Maddie as he rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Maddie nearly hissed. She started to follow Vlad, but Jack gently put a hand on her shoulder.

Vlad didn't turn around as he answered. "Where I'm needed," he replied as he reached the staircase. While he didn't run up the stairs, his pace was quickened. Not even the audible bickering of Jack and Maddie distracted him.

Roz's room was the first on the left of the second floor. It took seconds to reach, which is why Vlad's hand hovered nervously over the doorknob. He knew she was in there crying and it was something he did not want to see; he had too often in too short a time.

He took a deep breath as he entered slowly, holding it when he saw Roz crumpled up on the bed with her back turned. Prussia was rubbing against her back and occasionally pawing at her hair, but the young woman paid no mind.

Quietly, but not so much that Roz couldn't hear, Vlad closed the door and clicked the lock into place. Slipping his shoes off and nudging the kitten out of the way, he lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them said a word, but Vlad held her tighter when her breathing turned shaky.

"Come here," Vlad whispered as he pulled her toward the edge of the bed. She was like dead weight until Roz stood on her own and looked up at him. Her eyes were tired and red, and her makeup was smeared, but they still brightened at the blue ones opposite her. Vlad kissed her softly before slowly spinning her around.

Roz's body instantly began to unwind as Vlad carefully scooped her hair away from her back. Her eyes closed when his hot breath hit her neck when he reached down to kiss it. And when his fingers found and began to pull on the zipper of her dress, her knees instantly went weak.

Smiling as she bit her lip, Roz stood still and let Vlad slip her one shoulder strap off. She shivered as the copper fabric fell from her body, leaving her in nothing but Vlad's necklace.

"It seems I wasn't the only one who had plans for today," Vlad hinted at her lack of underwear.

"Guilty," Roz replied tiredly. She turned to look up at Vlad, where a full smile spread across her face. Their lips found each other before more could be said.

Roz slowly trailed her hands down Vlad's chest, unbuttoning his shirt for a second time as she did so. Vlad let his shirt fall from his shoulders to meet her dress on the floor. He let Roz pull away from him as she got back into bed and waited for him to finish undressing.

The two closed their eyes as their bodies hovered close to each other. Vlad kissed her deeply, causing Roz to pull his hair loose. Her insides fluttered as she combed though it with one hand and caressed his jaw with the other.

Just when she was about to protest against the lack of touch between their bodies, Vlad pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. It was then that his weight settled down onto her as he slowly entered her. It was agonizingly slow, but it fit the mood perfectly. As her mouth hung open from a silent gasp as his rhythmic thrusting began, and as her fingers began to run along his back, Roz realized that Vlad wasn't just giving her a birthday fuck. He was showing her the love she badly needed.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. :)**


End file.
